Unlucky Servants
by xMikaelx
Summary: Servants are beings of heroic nature summoned to fight the Holy Grail War. But, what would happen once the rules change and cause the Masters to summon people who lived in the City of Science? Academy City had always been filled with weird residents and supernatural phenomenon. But once the Grail War comes to the city, how will they respond? Magic and Science will clash even more!
1. Summoning The Berserker

**A/N: Edited parts of this chapter as of 03/27/2015...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: TAMNI And F/SN aren't mine, okay? They belong to Kamachi Kazuma and Type-Moon, respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Summoning the Berserker

* * *

The Holy Grail War.

A competitive ritual where seven magi face off in a battle royale, in the hopes of winning the Holy Grail, a wish-granting artifact capable of granting any kind of wish. As participation, the Holy Grail itself would choose seven Masters, preferably Magi, who are deemed worthy to grant their desires. The chosen ones will be given a mark, a symbol called Command Spells, as proof of their participation. The Masters would have to summon their personal Servants, a familiar of extraordinary abilities who would fight as their Master's pawn in the upcoming war. Each servant have different classes:

Saber, The Knight of Sword

Lancer, The Knight of Spear

Archer, The Knight of Bow

Rider, The Knight in Steed

Caster, The Magus

Assassin, The Silent Killer

Berserker, The Mad Warrior

The war would take place in the Island nation of Japan, specifically in the city of Fuyuki. Once all Servants were summoned by their respective Masters, the war would begin. Nothing can stop the Holy Grail War and a long, grueling, blood bath would begin...

* * *

Somewhere in the snow-filled forests of Germany, around the end of November; 10 years after the Fourth Holy Grail War...

1:50 AM

A little girl walked through the hallways of the Einzbern Castle that lead to the estate's Chapel. Clad in her widely collared, purple long-sleeved blouse, white skirt and purple boots, her long, flowing silver hair swayed as her bangs covered her crimson eyes.

Illyasviel von Einzbern is a homunculus of rare upbringing, born from Irisviel von Einzbern and Kiritsugu Emiya's love with each other.

In the 4th Holy Grail War, Illyasviel's parents went to Fuyuki City to fight for the Holy Grail as representatives for the Einzbern Clan, only for them to never return. She would become the Einzbern's next representative, the clan's trump card, for the upcoming 5th Holy Grail War. Being a homunculus full of Modified Magic Circuits, she may as well be the strongest contender for the upcoming battle/ritual. All she needed now was a very powerful Servant, followed by harsh training from her grandfather, and she would be ready to travel to Japan and win the Holy Grail for the Einzberns.

She was on her way to their chapel to initiate the Servant Summoning Ritual. In this time of night, children should have slept in their beds. That was not the case for Illya.

Looks can be really, REALLY deceiving.

It was 10 years ago when her parents left for Fuyuki City. Ever since they left, she was cared for by the homunculus maids of the Einzbern Castle, man-made humans created by her grandfather. When she heard from her grandfather's news about Kiritsugu betrayal of the Einzberns, abandoned her for another kid named Shirou, and her mother's death, she felt great hatred towards him. She then was exposed to harsh training to hone her skills of being a Master and her body modified to become the next Holy Grail. Due to those modifications, her body stopped growing and reached her teenage years within a young girl's body. It could also be that her being part homunculus was another for her suspended growth.

Oh, how she wished to kill Kiritsugu for the sufferings she experienced for the past 10 years.

_'10 years...it's been 10 years and I'll finally get to meet father...And kill him on the spot with the Servant I'm going summon tonight. Or maybe it would be best to kill that adopted kid right in front of the bastard Kiritsugu to make him suffer even more. Shirou, was it? That cold-blooded bastard left mom to die and broke his promise to replace me for that kid! I'll show him...I'll definitely show him the pain I felt and accumulated for these past 10 years!' _

Illya's thought can be pretty scary for a kid. But then again, she's not really a kid anymore.

As Illya reached the gigantic entrance to the chapel, she pushed the doors open. The chapel had a large space, with pews aligned from left and right and a long aisle that lead to the altar. The person who stood in front of the altar and faced her is the current head of the Einzbern Clan and her Grandfather, Jubstacheit von Einzbern. He had shoulder-length silver hair and a long beard, wore a long white robe that covered his enter feet, and a face that featured a serious, old-like appearance that didn't show his real age.

"I trust that you are ready for the Summoning Ritual?" Jubstacheit's deep voice echoed around the room, with a look that concerned nothing, showing how strict he was.

In the middle of the floor on the altar inscribed a pure silver Summoning Circle. This was the same circle used to summon the Einzbern Servants in the past 200 years and he became witness to each and every ritual. Yes, he's THAT old. On top of the circle, there seemed to be a big slab of rock that will be used as a catalyst to summon a certain Servant.

This will be the fifth time the circle is going to be used. Illya walkel to the altar, the sound of her footsteps reverberated in the spacious room and knelt in front of the head.

"I'm ready, Elder."

Her Grandfather smiled from her response and stood in front of her kneeling frame. With both arms raised to the side, he declared.

"The Holy Grail War is upon us again 10 years after the fourth one. This anomaly caused by Kiritsugu Emiya's destruction of the Grail before it's conmpletion gave us the chance to claim it again in such a short time. Summon a Servant that will surely annihilate the other Servants. Summon a Servant that will surely claim victory for the Einzberns and take a hold of the Holy Grail to obtain the Einzbern's Lost **Third Magic**, **Heaven's Feel**. Summon the most powerful Servant that will follow all of your commands and kill everyone who would block your path with no mercy, including the bastard Emiya and his kid. **Do not fail me, Illya**."

Jubstacheit's voice rang throughout the chapel as if he gave a church service speech. The old man stepped aside and held out a small knife, much like how a knight would pass down his sword to another, as it will be used for the ritual.

"Once you are ready, step in front of the circle and begin the ritual."

"As you wish, Elder."

After that long speech, Illya stood up and took the knife with her right hand. She then walked in front of the summoning circle and made a small gash on her pinky. She extended her wounded hand forward and clenched it to increase the amount of blood as it dropped on top of the summoning circle. The scattered blood spread and covered the summoning circle and started to glow, responding to the Mana in her blood.

As this happened, Illya recited the words needed to summon Servant Berserker, the Mad Warrior...

_Let silver and steel be the essence.__  
__Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.__  
__Let black be the color I pay tribute to.__  
__Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.__  
__Let the four cardinal gates close.__  
__Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

_Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.__  
__Repeat every five times.__  
__Simply, shatter once filled._

_Let it be declared now;__  
__your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.__  
__Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.__  
__Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._

_An oath shall be sworn here._  
_I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;_  
_I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell._

_Yet you shall serve with your eyes clouded by chaos.__  
__For you would be one caged in madness.__  
__I shall wield your chains._

_From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,_  
_come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!_

The summoning circle glowed red and a bright flash of light covered the chapel, followed by a big gust of wind. As the light faded...

A single being stood in front of Illya. A slim boy characterized with semi-long white hair and red eyes. He wore a long-sleeved jacket with fur hood, white slim jeans, and white shoes. The teenage-looking boy looked around confused with a small frown in his face. His gaze then finally fell upon Illya. His looks may be intimidating but something really simple and noticeable broke that impression. Clutched on his left hand was a small shopping bag. And on his right hand...

He held onto a metal crutch.

"..."

"..."

After a long, deafening silence, the old man broke the news.

"...5 seconds and you became the greatest **Failure** I have ever experienced in my whole stay in this world, Illya. For you to even defeat the 3rd War representative's record of 4 days. I am VERY disappointed in you," Jubstacheit voiced out his comment in a very flat, monotonous way, showing how disappointed he was with Illya's Servant.

"E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, shocked at how absurd the situation became.

'_Seriously?! This is Berserker?! How can that be?! How can this frail boy be a Berserker?! Just what kind of Heroic spirit are you?! Can he even hurt a fly?! Just how weak are you?! WHO ARE YOU?!'_ Illya's thoughts quickly raced through her mind at how this boy became her Berserker-Class Servant.

'_Where the fuck am I? Wasn't I just in front of the apartment?'_ Little did the boy know that he is going to be involved in a war against Magus in a fight for the Holy Grail. And little did the two people in front of him know that the person in front of them is Academy City's Strongest Level 5 Esper and one of the three heroes of World War 3.

Accelerator the One-Way Road.

* * *

Academy City is a landlocked sovereign city-state whose territory consists of a walled enclave within the Tokyo Metropolitan Employment Area. The city is composed of schools and academies, making most of the 80% of its population composed of students. Since research is prominent in this city of science, their technology is 30 years advanced from the current world's technology, making it seem like a visit there made you travel into the future. It is known for it's high-class teaching facilities, producing graduates that would surely shape the world. But that wasn't the only feature Academy City had.

The Power Curriculum Program.

Once a student is enrolled in a school in the confines of Academy City, they will undergo various experiments, take in some drugs to change the student's perception, their Personal Reality, to receive Psychic Abilities. Those who went with the program are called Espers. These abilities range from different kinds unimaginable, like Pyrokinesis or Telepathy. There is also a hierarchical system that helped in identifying how strong an Esper's ability is, ranging from Level 0 to Level 5. Level 0 Espers are referred to people with no powers or has yet to be developed. Level 5 Espers, on the other hand, are Espers who are considered the masters to their abilities and are the strongest of the strongest in the city. There are currently seven Level 5 Espers living in Academy City:

#1 Accelerator

#2 Dark Matter

#3 Railgun

#4 Meltdowner

#5 Mental Out

#6 Unknown

#7 Attack Crash

The story of their lives will drastically change with the disappearance of one of the Level 5 Espers...

* * *

At the same time, on the other side of the planet, in the island nation of Japan...

8:59 AM

Accelerator currently lived under Aiho Yomikawa in an apartment complex named Family Side in Academy City. Their unit was located on the 13th floor. At the moment, the only people there were Kikyou Yoshikawa and the two special Mikoto Misaka clones, Last Order and Misaka Worst.

Kikyou Yoshikawa was a researcher that lost her job when the experiment she was part of was cancelled indefinitely. It was called The Level 6 Shift Program. She changed out of her researcher outfit that consisted of a lab coat over her blue shirt and jeans, to a gray, button-less coat over her blouse and lady pants of matching brown color. In the meantime, she was looking for ways to earn and became a freeloader for the Yomikawa houshold.

Last Order, A.K.A. Serial Number 20001, is the younger version of the #3 Electromaster, Mikoto Misaka and the head administrator of the Misaka Network. Accelerator saved Last Order when one of the researchers, Amai Ao, tried to revive one of the most dreaded experiments on the Dark Side of Academy City, the Level 6 Shift Program, and ultimately failed. It had the aim to raise Accelerator's Level to the yet unseen Level 6 by as they continuously subjected him into killing 20,000 clones of Mikoto Misaka. The clones were leftovers of a shut down research concerning the #3 Level 5 Railgun.

At the cost of saving Last Order, Accelerator got shot in the head and was almost killed. The boy didn't get away without complications. He lost his speech and calculation ability, thus losing his abilities, accompanied with a slight loss of balance due to the damage. With an electrode styled as a choker with wires attached to his head, Accelerator became very dependent with the calculations made by the Sisters through the Misaka Network to fully utilize his ability as an Esper.

Misaka Worst is a prototype clone and the only one released from a planned new line of Misaka Clones Third Production Plan. Unlike the first clones, she had the features of what Mikoto Misaka would look like if she were a high school student. She became the outlet for the negative thoughts of the Misaka clones and sometimes caused interference in the Misaka Network. Worst first met Accelerator when she tried to kill him during World War 3 and failed. She tried to commit suicide as a result of that failure but the boy saved her by using his powers to control Worst's blood flow. They then made a small pact of teamwork turned new resident of the Yomikawa Household and stayed with them since.

Since then, after the events of the Third World War, they were living like a family and Accelerator wanted it to stay that way...

Accelerator was requested (forced) by the PE teacher/Anti-Skill officer to buy coffee and things they had ran out of stock. Even before Accelarator could complain and refuse, Yomikawa left for school early in the morning to attend an important faculty meeting. It's been an hour since Accelerator went out of the house with his trusty crutch to buy the needed grocery.

At the moment, the residents were doing their usual activities.

Kikyou Yoshikawa lay under the kotatsu to warm herself from the incoming winter temperature.

Last Order, wearing a blue dress with white dots and a white long-sleeved shirt that is too big for her, played a video game with her PS3 about a guy who looked like a stalker and uses his phone to hack into almost every technological device it can access.

Misaka Worst, with her pink and white aodai, was in front of her laptop, browsing through some forums and trolling the users there. There was this trending topic about an event, where the fans were hyped for a season 3 of their favorite anime, only to be **GREATLY** disappointed by an announcement of another anime of the same creator. There were even some memes of it about the "Certain" series getting hit by some "Heavy Object".

A heavy sounding thud suddenly came from outside of the apartment unit, interrupting the inhabitants, except for the sleeping freeloader, and made them almost look at the front door.

"Hmm? Is he back? Asks Misaka as Misaka tries to look at the front door but can't since Misaka is trying to drive away from Misaka's pursuers!" Even for one sentence, Last Order's speech pattern is a mouthful, even if what she really wanted to say is really short.

"You get it, Onee-chan! Misaka's still trying to piss off these people cause their favorite anime didn't get a Season 3. 'Nyahahahaha, suck it and deal with it, noobs! There's no way that series is getting an anime. Season 3 is a rare thing only deserved by those mainstream anime!'" She typed in those words while imagining how those disappointed fans' tears tasted really delicious.

"Hmmm...No, you do it! I'm the older sister here, said Misaka as Misaka leans to the right and pushed the buttons needed to hack on the streetlights!" To those seeing this scene, is it really unusual for a little girl to play a game with a M rating?

"Misaka don't wanna open the door! Besides, even if you're Misaka's older sister, you still have a body of a child and will make it look like you're the little sister!" Well played, Worst.

"No, you open it, said Misaka as Misaka again steals a sports car!"

"Nope, you do it.'There's no hope left, Nyahahaha!'"

"You do it, shouts Misaka as Misaka almost got shot by a shotgun!"

"Can't move, much trolling.'11th announcement will be that the same creator's another work will turn into anime.'"

"Can't move, much hacking, shouts Misaka as Misaka starts playing the Drinking Mini-Game!"

While the two sisters bickered at each other, Yoshikawa woke up from the noise they made and decided to check the front door instead to meet the assumed white-haired boy.

Little did she knew that the person outside the door was what she wasn't expecting. At all.

"...Hm? Why is it so dark? Isn't it mor-" Once the door was opened, a really big shadow casted over her, covering her in the darkness. In front of her, a dark-skinned toned man of around 7 ft. in height, with hard muscles shown in his shirtless upper half, only wearing some kind of armored man-skirt, stood there, looking down on her with long black hair covering most of his golden eyes. "-ning..." Staring back at the giant's eyes, Yoshikawa froze from where she stood.

"..."

"..."

"...G-good M-morning?" The only thing Yoshikawa said in front of the hulk of a giant man as she tried to break the silence.

"..."

"..."

"Yoshikawa, sup? What's going oooooon..." As Worst came over to see what made Yoshikawa quiet, her voice trailed off as her orange irises met with the giant's golden eyes hidden behind his hair and she also froze in place.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eh? Why is everyone so quiet? Asks Misaka as Misaka also checks on...Eh? Who is that? Asks Misaka as Misaka sees the half-naked hunk that made everyone freeze in place." Unlike the first two, Last Order went and pushed Yoshikawa out of the way when she didn't get a response from her and looked up to the Giant with a big smile on her face. "Welcome, giant guest! Says Misaka as Misaka greets you with a big smile! My name is Last Order! How can I help you? Says Misaka as Misaka asks for the giant's purpose of his visit."

Ah, the innocence of youth...If only she knows how dangerous their situation is right now...

"..."

After that long dreaded silence, the dark giant started to move his jaw and...

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Last Order. My name is Heracles." A deep yet calm voice came out from his big lips. This totally broke Yoshikawa and Worst from their freeze status as they did not expect this coming from the dark giant, who introduced himself as Heracles. They thought for sure that the man will shout out loud that the windows in the whole apartment building would break. "I'm sorry for scaring you people. You see, I am lost and I do not know what to do. When I came to, I stood in front of this door and I wondered what happened." Heracles displayed a big, soft grin that made his feature even gentler.

"...Ah. O-oh is that so? S-sorry about that. W-we weren't really expecting anyone so early in the morning...A-and your build really might have added to that...Ahahaha..." Yoshikawa finally said as she found the guest to be non-hostile. "W-would you like to come in and tell us your story of what happened? B-by the way, my name's Kikyou Yoshikawa." She introduced herself to Heracles. Worst also did the same.

"...Uh...Sup? Call me Worst since that's Misaka's name."

"Thank you, Miss Kikyou Yoshikawa, Miss Worst. The problem is that..."Heracles still stood outside as he looked around the door frame. "It would be best if I stay here, since circumstances tells us that I will not be able to fit inside your small abode."

"T-that's not really a good idea since it's around winter time and you're in front of the door, half-naked. It's going to be our problem if you get sick...What's with the get-up anyway? Are you not cold?" Yoshikawa started to have problems looking away from the man's hard abs for some reason...

And with that, another problem arose as Heracles, the supposed Servant Berserker, came into existence in Academy City... The same time Accelerator was taken away from his everyday life.

* * *

**_Two beings of similar traits and personalities...or body physique (maybe?)..._**

**_The lives of these two will drastically change, especially when the appointed time comes..._**

**_Let the Holy Grail War Begin..._**

**_To be Continued..._**

**_Time Remaining: -64D 15H 55M 22S_**

* * *

Welcome, People who have read this piece of work,

So yeah, kinda weird for a Level 5 to get summoned for the Holy Grail War. I have an explanation for that and it will be tackled in the future chapters. Did you enjoy the ride? I'm still in the middle of processing the Servant Status for Accelerator, so please tell me your thoughts about it once released. And yes, there will be others from the TAMNI side who will also get summoned as well, as I kinda hinted on it already. And no, Kamijou Touma WILL not be summoned! His right hand can kill Servants and that would be the end on this story. On my original plan, he would be a Saver Class but the right hand will always hinder in the summoning, so no go. This is still a progress in work so plans may change over time.

Please R&amp;R to see how I can improve. Until the next update!

Fun Fact: On my first draft of Berserker, he was supposed to resemble his F/SN appearance. Instead, I just reduced his height, removed the metal bands, made his eyes gold and remove the spike thing on his elbows to be more human. This is because the Mad Enhancement Class Ability somehow changes the original appearances of the Heroic Spirit to make them look insane or strong. Accelerator is Accelerator so I didn't change his appearance much...or maybe I could give him eye shadow?

Another Fun Fact: This happens to be my very first Fan Fiction I have written in my entire life!


	2. Familiarizing With The Surroundings

**A/N: Made some small updates and correction on Chapter 1**. **Enjoy!...or not...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: TAMNI And F/SN aren't mine, okay? They belong to Kamachi Kazuma and Type-Moon, respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Familiarizing With the Surroundings

* * *

Unknown Location...

2:10 AM

In a forest covered with thick, white snow, two people stood in the middle of a snowstorm. They had dumbfounded expression in their faces and both of them held onto what seemed like a piece of paper.

On the front were words that said, **[Train yourself and your servant. That is all]**. On the back of the paper was what seemed to be a circle with disfigured symbols and words written in some sort of Latin surrounding the shape. It's some sort of teleportation spell that seemed to have been created by Jubstacheit, so that when the keywords were said, the people that held onto the paper will be sent to a specific location that was also marked in the inscriptions.

For a person who only excelled in Alchemy, this seemed like a big contradiction, but the truth still stood that it worked, which shouldn't have.

"..."

"..."

The two unfortunate people in the middle of the said location were Illyasviel von Einzbern and her Servant, Berserker AKA Accelerator.

"W-W-WHERE T-T-THE HE-HE-HELL A-A-AM I-I-IIIIIIII?!" Illya shouted to the world, shivering as she realized that her grandfather tricked her and got teleported to the middle of nowhere. The snowy weather and surrounding remained, so that meant they might still be in Germany...or another snow-covered country in this time of the year, like Russia.

"_Is that how I got here? I don't remember holding onto any magic-based stuff aside from that scroll during World War 3 that could possibly have an effect like this...Did I?" _Accelerator thought to himself, staring blankly at the piece of paper he got from that M*****F****** old geezer.

"Could this day get even any worse?!"/'_This isn't the last of it, is it?' _Illya and Accelerator shouted and thought, respectively, as they stared to the vast horizon known as the frozen wilderness of nowhere.

~A While Ago~

Einzbern Castle, Germany; November 30...

2:01 AM

F****** Confused.

Those were the first words that conveyed Accelerator's thoughts right at this moment.

'_I only went out just to get some coffee and supplies, only to be suddenly taken away right when I was in front of the apartment door?!...Who's the m*****f***** that did this?! This jokes too funny, I can't even f****** laugh!'_ After finally grasping the situation surrounding his sudden "teleportation" to what looked like a chapel, Accelerator's demonic glare landed on the silver-haired, little brat in front of him.

"Eh? What is this?! Also, are you supposed to be a Berserker-class Servant?!" the brat asked in reply to the boy's glare.

_'Did she just call me a servant? What, did this brat think I'm her waiter, huh?!' _He was about to voice out his thoughts and complaints when...

"akhgyla**WHAT**lauilev**THE**claugbla**F*****lavjbvlag**DID**calfijbgrviarb**YOU**liawiebgw**JUST**claiufgbp**CALL**acbigubr**ME**%$&amp;#***?!**"

...A bunch of garbled, incomprehensible words came out of his mouth. '_W-what the actual f***?! Did I just say that?!'_ With wide eyes showing shock, Accelerator reached and tapped the choker on his neck to see if it malfunctioned, only to find out it's still in full battery and still received the signals from the Misaka Network. '_Let me try that again...'_ As he opened his mouth...

"ahbrgl**YOU**ovcwyerv**...**valrgbl**WHAT**ovywbrv**DID**vbperbp**YOU**vwubp**DO**obwvhbp**TO**lvuebrwrg**ME**&amp;()(%&amp;**?!**"

Yep, he totally lost the ability to properly speak audible, concise words.

"...You definitely have the Mad Enhancement Skill bestowed exclusively on Servants of the Berserker-class. But..." the brat nonchalantly said to the frail-looking boy as she went and looked at the old guy ways behind her.

"Elder, I thought the slab of rock you got from Greece had a direct connection to Heracles? I don't think this person in front of us now is the legendary demigod of Greece."

"I am positive that the rock was dug out from Greece and that it has a direct connection to Heracles. But for you to pick out somebody else instead of the legendary hero of Greece, that is strange. Still, that does not change the fact that you still failed me, Illya." The old man behind the know identified brat said to her, as if in disdain and disapproval.

"How is this my fault?!" the brat raised her voice to the point of screaming and pointed her index finger at her grandfather, "I only followed your instructions about summoning Berserker, which I have to add those three lines! And you also said that Heracles will surely be summoned, thanks to that big piece of rock!" the brat then pointed her earlier finger at the face of the albino in front of her, almost hitting his chest

"And after all that preparation, all I summoned is a **malnourished-looking peasant who uses a crutch to support his poor excuse of his thin legs!** You may call yourself Berserker, but no matter how you look at it, you're really weak!"

'_You...Don't you just ignore me cause...' _A nerve popped out of his head as the aforementioned "weak and malnourished-looking person with a poor excuse of thin legs" got really offended from what this brat just called him.

"avugubi**I**vlwiug**...**hvpiuhv**AM**uihsagl**...**ygverhg**SO**surgliusg**...**vsbgerygb**PISSED**ortuhogh**OFF**%$&amp;#( **...**"

Accelerator was about to move closer to his target, the m*****f******, whiny little brat in front of him. He was about to reach to his electrode-styled choker on his neck until...

The said brat noticed the anger in his face as he tried to move closer to her. She stepped back and said two words. The situation drastically changed, leaving a really shocked expression on his earlier pissed off expression.

**"DOWN, BERSERKER!"**

So much for seeing the shocked face expression of Accelerator, since the said part of the body planted itself down flat on the altar floor.

"savvrv**HUH**faegeweag**?!...**ytednyd**WHAT**luisblvsrg**JUST**gygrlkehbg**HAPPENED**)%&amp;##&amp;**?!_"_**

Accelerator got even more confused from what just transpired. '..._Did I just...follow what she said? What the hell is goin' on?!' _Accelerator raised his head to see the little bratinella who had a victorious expression on her face as a result of the earlier event.

"One minute and I have to waste a Command Spell for something stupid as stopping my Servant from attacking his own Master? Is this what it's like to have Berserker as a Servant?", Annoyed, the brat lookde down at the him and confirmed the success of her earlier action.

Little did the boy know, Illya's Command Spells are part of her Magic Circuits, where magical energy flows. Since Od, or the magical energy found in a living thing, renews itself, it can be said that she has unlimited uses of Command Spells. This is one of the few modifications Illyasviel von Einzbern received from her grandfather.

_'Why does she keep calling me Berserker...Also, I can't move my body...This can't be Academy City, and there are no Espers outside...? Don't tell me...?!'_ Accelerator finally realized and understood the nature of the people in front of him.

Magicians.

From what he understood from Levinia Birdway's explanation, they are skilled practitioners who trained themselves to use magic, a supernatural phenomenon that which cannot be explained or analyzed through science and reasoning. These people practice magic in secret and to do so need Mana, a kind of energy that exists in life forms and ley lines, a river of magical energy flowing around the world. People with no talent can learn magic but Espers, whose bodies were modified by scientific means, cannot use the mystical arts. Most Magicians follow the Idol Theory, where the practitioner bases or copies the magic he/she uses from their respective source. an Imitation, as most would call it.

Although correct, Accelerator did not knew that people calling themselves Magi were different from Magicians.

Unknown to him, Magi also use Magical Energy, although they call it Prana, but they have a different knowledge and belief about it. Prana is the main source of Thaumaturgy (Magecraft) and it cannot be completed without it. There are two types of Prana: Mana, which is the life force of the planet, and Od, the energy found in humans and animals. For a Mage, Magic is more powerful than Thaumaturgy and can only be attained by reaching the Swirl of Root, Akasha. What Thaumaturgy does is artificially reenact the mysterious phenomenon that is Magic.

The theory of Magic between Magicians and Magi may be different but one thing is certain. Magic is a supernatural phenomenon that can surpass Science. Magical Energy or Mana has two types of sources. We can say that Magi and Magicians are the same yet different: Reenacting and Imitating a supernatural phenomenon but have different ways of doing so.

Of course, the boy in his current predicament didn't know the existence of another style of magical practice.

_'Is that how they controlled my body? What would a bunch of magic-freaks want with me anyway?' _Accelerator thought as he tried to calmly assess the situation again. However, that proved to be difficult due to his rather awkward position.

With him kneeling and his face planted flatly on the cold, wooden floor, how could he be calm? He was mad. In so many levels.

"Are we done with the rambunctious festival of whines and incomprehensible roars?" The supposed partners looked at the direction of the old man, identified as Elder, as he sat on the front pew, impatience visible on his wrinkled, old face. He then tried to calmly look at the little brat.

"At least you displayed your powerful control on your Servant, Illya.", Sadly, a look of horrid disgust was directed at him as he raised himself up on the floor with his crutch, the heavy feeling on his body gone. "I can only say otherwise to your Berserker. He is weak and yet you tell me that you used a Command Spell for telling him to sit like a canine? I am not going to retract my statement about my disappointment in you, Illya"

"W-wouldn't it be easy if we summoned the servant near the day of the war itself, Elder?" The brat tried to compose herself in front of her grandfather, "You know that it is hard to maintain, even control a Servant's existence, when the Greater Grail is not yet upon us."

"Of course I knew that, Grandchild. I had you summon Heracles using the rock dug out from Greece as a catalyst so that we would get our hands first on a very powerful Servant." Jubstacheit proudly exclaimed, "But what I cannot accept is the fact that you were not able to summon Heracles, instead summoned this poor excuse of a weak boy as your Servant. It is akin to the Third Holy Grail War, a repeat of events If I must say." The old man sighed at his remark.

Accelerator was getting really irritated.

First, he can't talk. His speech patterns reminded him of that f****** monster he fought at World War 3.

Second, nobody explained him anything about the situation he was in. They kept ignoring him.

Lastly, they kept calling him names and terms like "Berserker", "Servant", and, worst of them all, "Weak". He was so damned pissed right now.

"Either way, at least this still proves to be useful.", The Elder stood up and walked up to the brat and then him. He pulled out two envelopes and handed one over to his confused Granddaughter. As for the other, he dropped the envelope as he was about to hand him the crap, his eyes of hatred glaring through the eyes of the servant. This just fueled his anger even more.

'_I am so gonna kill you, old geezer...'_ He snarled, shrugged off the old geezer's glare and carefully picked up the white envelope with his left hand, the small, white shopping bag hanging onto his wrist.

After giving out the envelopes, the f****** geezer walked a few meters away from their current position, as if leaving them. Before the brat could say anything, he stopped in the middle of the aisle.

"Before you open that envelope, Illya... and the trash over there..." His voice reverberated throughout the space of the chapel.

"bgry**OKAY**vhsg**THAT'S**sgvy**IT**vgybslrv**M*****F*******shvb**?!**vsylg**I'M**vhsgvr**GOING**iuhuigh**TO**liuglg**KI-**" Before Accelerator could finish and get his hands close to his choker, the old man shouted out some kind of German word.

**_"Verschwinde!"_**

The envelopes the two held glowed a bright red. Blinded by this sudden event, he closed his eyes and opened it, only to find himself in a snow-filled environment.

Him and the little brat who also held the same envelope as him.

~Present Time~

In the middle of the wilderness known as the Forests of Germany...or maybe Russia's...

2:19 AM

"..." Accelerator picked up his phone from his right pocket to see if it still worked. He tried to call Last Order's phone...

'_No signal huh...So much for being the most high-tech cell phone made from the technologically-advanced Academy City...'_ This action of his didn't get away from the brat's peering eyes, even though thanks to the snowstorm, visibility was really low.

"B-B-Ber-Berserker, w-wh-what's -th-that in yo-your h-ha-hand?" The little girl asked about the small contraption he held onto.

Failing to contact anyone from his phone, he placed the phone back in his pocket and faced the shivering, little brat in front of him. '_I'm stuck with this brat, huh?...Unless I leave you out of here to die...But...'_

"W-why d-did I e-even b-bother...Y-you c-can't t-talk...Achoo!" The brat sneezed, insulting him about his inability to speak.

This statement made Accelerator pop a vein in his forehead again, but found it useless at the moment. He really needed to calm down.

'_For some reason, she had some kind of leash on me, making me follow her commands, like a dog. What kind of magic is that supposed to be? I only know the principle but knew little of the application itself. This really isn't much of my field."_

He stared at her as he processed his thoughts on the matter of the brat's commands affecting him, not knowing that he became the type of familiar that follows her every command.

"W-we w-were s-supposed t-to t-train, b-but Gr-grandpa c-could h-have j-just w-waited f-for m-me t-to g-get r-ready be-be-before b-bringing u-us h-here...Achoo!...Brrr..." the brat's shivering too much that he's having a hard time translating what she tried to say.

Accelerator considered to lend his jacket to her. But, considering that he'll get cold too and he can't exactly trust the little brat, he had second thoughts.

What will it change? This girl kidnapped him from his apartment's doorsteps through some unknown magic, he was under her control through unknown magic, and was thrown out in the middle of this frozen wasteland, courtesy of this kid's s***** grandpa. And even if he used his power to redirect the cold wind, he wouldn't last for 30 minutes and he will have to take back the jacket from the silver-haired brat.

Choices, choices...

He clicked his tongue and decided to give his jacket.

His reasons? The girl seemed talkative. And since he can't exactly talk to her...yet, he'll have her do the talking and listen to every detail she said that could be deemed useful. Things that could explain the situation he was in right now, for example, could be one of those important details. He knew he was somewhere in Germany, thanks to the old man and the brat's conversation he heard from them while speaking the language.

Yes, the geezer and the brat held their conversation in the German language. But since he was considered to be the smartest student in Academy City, he learned a LOT of different languages and quickly translated the conversation to Japanese.

If someone asked him right now what language Illya spoke at the moment, it's still German.

He also needed the little girl to trust him...in the meantime. The more the brat trusted him, the more she could, hopefully, spill out.

Also, he can't exactly get out of the country, being penniless and all, and that he's in the **MIDDLE OF NOWHERE** with the little brat. He will have to wait for a chance to escape from these magic freaks.

Accelerator, now wearing his grey and white-striped long sleeved shirt, reached to his collar and turned the setting on Esper Mode to activate his powers. He then felt the cold disappear, redirecting it in other directions. He then handed over the jacket that was now in front of the brat with his left hand, the small shopping bag hanging on its wrist.

The brat, identified as Illya, saw his action of lending his jacket to her and felt a bit of relief, but at the same time confusion.

Even so, he knew she needed something warm so she hastily grabbed the jacket and wore it all over her small frame. The jacket's big enough to cover her exposed legs up to the lower knee and she wore the fur hood over her head. The sleeves of the jacket were too long and hanged limply at the end of the little girl's arms.

"At least you're being useful, Berserker. You still look weak though..." She smiled a little.

_'She still calls me that? What exactly did she mean by Berserker? And stop calling me weak.' _The boy frowned a little.

"Don't you feel cold with only wearing that? You might get sick thanks to that skinny body of yours. Wait, do Servants even get sick? I know they're not exactly human but...Hmmm..." The brat muttered as she placed her sleeve-covered hand under her small chin.

_'Again with the weak talk...And what Servant? Are you referring to me, brat? Who are you to say that?' _His right eyelid twitched a little from her remark.

_"_Even if it doesn't matter, I'll introduce myself so we could have a proper contract." The little girl grabbed the sides of the jacket as if it was a skirt and slightly lifted it up and made a formal bow. "My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, a Magus coming from the Einzbern Family. I will be your Master for the upcoming 5th Holy Grail War, Berserker."

Accelerator could only stare blankly at the brat who introduced herself as Illyasviel von Einzbern.

"..."

"..."

'...' After the brat's introduction, his thoughts also became silent, along with his physical voice. With a blank stare, he finally connected the pieces of the puzzle together.

Magus. Master. Servant. Berserker. Holy Grail War.

'So..._I'm supposed to be...some kind of slave...to this brat...and she gave me the nickname 'Berserker'...and that I'm going to join and, hypothetically, fight some kind of war...against magicians...'_

Close, Accelerator, but at least he got most of it.

His shoulders trembled and...

"hehehe...hehe...he...hahahaha...hahahahahahahaha..."

"?" The brat, confused, tilted her head to the side and...

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Looking up to the dark, late night sky, Accelerator laughed manically. Strong winds suddenly surged around his back, forming four tornadoes that made it look like wings.

"Eh?! What's going on?! Why are you laughing, Berserker?! Was it something I said?!"

The brat sported an even more confused expression as he continued to laugh. From the looks of it, what he did started to creep her out a little. The girl tried to make sense of the situation,covering her eyes to prevent snow from going into them. Even with the blinding, strong wind, the brat tried to peek at him behind the baggy sleeves.

"..."

"..." Another round of silence came, mixed in with the strong gust of the wind from his back. He then stopped laughing, dropped both the shopping bag and his crutch and...

"saugueriuh**F*****oiuhboyerwg**THAT**yagfyg**!**lshegysyg**I'M**iuvsavflav**LEAVING**$#^ &amp;**!**"

...He yelled at the top of his lungs and dashed away from the brat in an attempt to run away.

(Editing Beyond Here)

"EH?! What is it Berserker?! Why did you do that?!" Illya, looking rather shocked at the strange turn of events, also yelled at her Servant.

_'There's no f****** way I'm getting involved in something like this! That's the Hero's job, not mine!' _Determined to run away from Illya, Accelerator started to lift up from the ground...

**"DOWN, BERSERKER!"**

...And crashed horribly well at the snow-filled field. When he crashed, the snow around him went into different directions, making it look like there was some kind of explosion thanks to his reflection. Under him was a really big crater, His face flat on top of it.

"...Again, making me use another Command Spell to stop you. Why are you being disobedient? Berserker Servants, like you, should be easy to control, yet you can do these things..." Illya caught up to her Servant meters away from her. Accelerator's body was sprawled face-down on the 2 feet deep crater.

Command Spells are powerful tools Masters use and not only as a Master's status. One Command Spell and the Servant will do exactly as what the command was, as long as it's not vague. The more specific the command, the more powerful it is that the Servant will follow it as it is. In this case, Accelerator, which is now a Servant for unknown reason, went 'down' as commanded.

_'Damn, forgot about the restraints. In that case...' _Accelerator slowly stood up, trembling a little from the impact caused by the brat's command. After he stood up on his two feet, he turned around and charged straight to Illya's position, his right hand extended and about to reach the little brat's face.

He thought that by killing the source of the spell, he would be free from the Magician's (Mage's) restraints.

**"Stop, Berserker."** Illya stated her third command fast and Accelerator stopped with his movements, his whole body frozen, feet planted on the ground and trembling, his right hand a few centimeters away from the little girl's small face.

_'Just...have to...reach...and I'll be free...!' _Even if that's the case, Accelerator can't find a way to break out.

Then, Illyasviel gives out her fourth command.

**"Do not kill me,Illyasviel von Einzbern, Berserker."** After hearing the command, Accelerator's trembling left hand slowly raised itself and went to reach the choker in his neck. He switched the mode to Normal Mode and the tornado wings on his back dissipated.

_'F***! Why is my body following her every command?! Just how strong of a Magician is she?!'_ Cursing himself, Accelerator knelt, helpless as he can't move his body on his own free will.

"I take it you want to kill me now? First, escaping from me and now this? It's impossible, you know. Not only am I your Master, Berserker, but I'm also some kind of lifeline for you as a Servant." Illya, realizing the boy's intentions, started to explain the relationship between the Master and their Servant.

**"Kill me and you will die as well."**

_'Wh-what?'_ Dumbfounded, Accelerator raised his head and stared wide-eyed at the artificial human known as Illya.

"You need me to exist. To be more precise, you need my Prana to exist. Being a Berserker means that you have to consume more Prana that the other Servants. Even though there are other ways to consume Prana, in your case, it won't be enough to sustain your existence. You also need Prana to use your Noble Phantasm." Illya placed her left hand on top of her chest. "That's why you need me, a Master with overflowing Magic Circuits. As a homunculus, my Prana reserves were modified to be larger than other magi and, thus, can give you enough Prana to exist in this world."

_'Wait, Prana? isn't that supposed to be Mana?...No...more importantly, I run on that same Prana to exist? And she's a homunculus? What the heck is a Magic Circuit? F***, this is getting more complicated!'_ As Illya explains, more questions pop up in the #1 Esper's mind.

"The connection between a Master and a Servant is stronger than you think. In the Holy Grail War, a Servant is summoned to protect the Master and fight for them. The more powerful the Master is, the more effective the Servant will become. But if the Master gets killed... Some period of time will pass and the Servant will disappear as well, since they lost their main source of Prana." Illya went closer to the boy and leaned near his face.

**"This is what it means to form a contract with a Master, Mr. Unknown Heroic Spirit. Long story short, You fight for me and win the Holy Grail War. I die, you die too. Understand?**"

"..." Accelerator's thoughts went silent again as another realization came to him.

His head hanging and slumped downwards, he finally processed the words to that suggested it seemed appropriate at this very moment. Lifting his head up, he looked at the girl's crimson eyes and said the following words to Illya, wishing that he could get the message through her. He finally said the words he should have said from the very beginning.

"...ligvb**WHAT**sbrgf**THE**luigsl**HELL**oiusg**ARE**boiugo**YOU**ligho**TALKING**uyagof**ABOUT**^$%#**?**"

"..."

"..."

Illya clicked her tongue.

"I knew it..." Illya was also struck by realization, after seeing her Servant's confused expression just now. Even though she didn't understand what Accelerator said, she finally understood the situation he was in.

**_"Yo_****u _really don't know anything about the Holy Grail War, don't you? Who are you really, Berserker?"_**

* * *

School District 7, Academy City; Family Side Apartments 13F, End of November...

11:03 AM

If there is one word to describe the Yomikawa Household right now...

"Small" might fit that description.

Why?

When you see a 7 ft tall giant sitting on the living room floor, occupying 1/8 of the space of the apartment, staring at the TV, holding onto a game controller with his ginormous hands that could break everything it touches, with small quakes here and there due to the dark-skinned titan swaying to the movements of the car he uses in-game, the little girl known as Last Order sitting on his right shoulder holding onto the same game controller playing the same video game, Misaka Worst hanging onto the giant's right shoulder also playing with them, his shadow covering the kotatsu behind him where Kikyou Yoshikawa is sitting right now still overwhelmed about the giant's appearance and is staring at his back...Need I say more?

Seriously though, how were they able to fit this giant inside the apartment? In fact, how were they able to get him to fit through the door? How was he holding that game controller without breaking them? Why were the sisters, who don't get along that much, were chilling around, with them hanging onto his broad shoulders with no complaints?

There are so many wrongs in this scenery that one would wonder why the giant known as Berserker is not rampaging right now, inherent to his nature.

It's because he isn't Berserker right now, but the person known as Heracles, a Demigod Hero of Greece.

Heracles, the Greek hero known to be the son of Zeus, the leader of the Olympians.

Heracles, the person who survived and completed the 12 Labors handed on to him by the Goddess Hera.

Heracles, the giant playing Need For Speed right now with the two sisters...

"WAAAH! You're really good at this, Heracles-san, exclaims Misaka as Misaka was completely overtaken!"

"You learn fast, Hero-kun! But you won't be able to beat Misaka's best time!"

"Is that so? Then let me give thou a taste of thine speed-enhancing technique, little ones!"

"Ah! Just when Misaka was about to use Misaka's nitro! exclaims Misaka as Misaka was left behind again!"

"Hey! No fair, Hero-kun! Misaka was about to cross the finish line...Aww...Misaka lost again!"

"Hmmhmm...When in racing or in battle, unleash thine trump card before they could use theirs. Take that as a lesson from Heracles of Greece! Hahaha!"

"..." Yoshikawa just stared dumbfounded.

She still can't believe at the introduction given by the giant to them. Who would believe that the Heracles in front of her is the same Heracles in Greek Mythology? Even if people believe once they saw his incredibly scary build and them having the fear of getting killed, she can't buy it. She does not believe at the existence of a demigod. True, there are so many things in this world that still can't be explained with science, but a son of a Greek god? She doesn't even believe in god! She just can't accept it. There is also the matter that he discussed about two hours ago.

The Holy Grail War.

From what she understood, it's a ritual of sorts where seven participants called Masters, mostly magi who were chosen by the Greater Grail, fight each other by using Servants, beings derived from Heroic Spirits who were heroes of legend and stuff. Heracles also said that he is supposed to be one of those Servants, but...

"_I do not know the reason why but...I feel more **human**...My abilities are still within me, but...I do not feel the need to consume Prana from my Master to exist...In fact, I do not feel my connection to my supposed Master, at all. Am I supposed to be a Servant? Or am I an entirely different existence?**Why am I here**?"_

Yoshikawa just sighed. Magic and Occult is not her expertise. How could she understand a single strand of every word the big guy said? Masters? Mage? Servants? Holy Grail? This is his first time coming here and all he did was give them an information dump about a hypothetical magical war that might not be even real!

But what if a 7 ft adult hunk came out of nowhere and told you a story of a battle royale that has been going on for 200 years? She dismissed it as crazy first. But that still does not explain why the giant chose to explain that here OF ALL PLACES. What exactly does the giant want with them?

_"When I came to, the entrance to what you call an apartment was the first sight I had seen. If I recall right, during the summoning, the Servant should appear in front of the Master that summoned_ them."

...And so now the big lug told them that one of them summoned him to this place, assuming that one of them could be his Master. How? She doesn't know anything about magic. If she did, why would she feel the need to summon Heracles anyway? To do household chores? That would have been really convenient but that's her job in this household right now. No doubt she can say the same to the two girls playing Need For Speed with him right now.

"Ah! Misaka lost again, says Misaka as Misaka looks down in defeat..." Last Order pouted while holding onto the controller.

"To think Hero-kun even beat Misaka's fastest time...We were even beating you a while ago." Worst told the giant.

"It means that you little ones should train harder, so next time you will not be defeated. Hahaha!" Heracles laughed, making the room quake a little.

...Even after all that nonsense about magic and wars, Last Order and Misaka Worst still took a liking to Heracles.

If there is one thing Yoshikawa can say from what is happening in front of her, it's that Heracles is good with kids. He's like a doting father to the Misaka sisters, unlike a certain albino who is not honest with his feelings yet shows his fatherly side when least expected. Speaking of which...

Yoshikawa moved out of the kotatsu and pulls out her cell phone from one of her pockets. She looked up the #1's number and pushed the call button.

"...No response, huh. I wonder where he went? For him to turn off his phone... It's been 3 hours since he went to buy some coffee and the other stuff. And it's almost lunch time. I kinda needed those ingredients too..." It's not like this is the first time Accelerator didn't answer her calls. Or anybody else's call. But since the missing ingredients needed to cook their lunch hasn't arrived yet.

"Guys, let's go eat out. We're out of ingredients and it's almost lunchtime."

"Heh? Already? But what about Accelerator? Will he be coming with us? Questions Misaka as Misaka jumps off from Heracles-san's shoulders."

"I can't connect to his phone. He must still be looking for ingredients or got distracted by something. I'll just send him a text so that he would just follow up on us."

"Is that so?...Hmm...His presence seemed weak, says Misaka as Misaka can still detect the connection of the boy to the Network. Misaka is not sure about his location though, says Misaka as Misaka looks at Yoshikawa with worry."

"You have other residents, Miss Yoshikawa?" Heracles asked as he turned to look at the researcher, curious as to what they were talking about.

"Well, the people not here right now are the owner of this unit and the person we were talking about. His name is Accelerator. He was sent to do chores but he hasn't been back yet." Yoshikawa explained to the giant to give him a good grasp of the situation.

"He'll be fine, Yoshikawa! He can protect himself. Heck, no one can really touch him once he activates his ability anyway!" Worst exclaimed after she hopped off of Heracles' shoulder. "He must be having fun somewhere that he doesn't want us to get involved. You know what he's been like lately, right?"

"True. Three days ago, he just went and left somewhere and didn't come home that night. When he got home the next day, he seemed rather exhausted, as if he just experienced jet lag." Contemplating, Yoshikawa agreed with Worst.

Let's take a look at the events of what happened to Accelerator three days ago.

Accelerator received a text from the higher-ups of Academy City, saying that they want "That Damn Hero" dead along with his terrorist companion. He left and went to space, hitched a ride at one of Hikoboshi II's, one of Academy City's satellites, cargo packages and was launched down (more like shot) to Earth using the S5, a sort of cannon made to emulate "primordial soup", and crashed into Denmark territory, where the pair was last located. There he made his majestic entrance before engaging with the target.

Accelerator had no plans of killing the damn hero. In fact, He was there to save him. By intentionally losing, the #1 Academy City's Strongest Esper would prove to the higher ups that no one can stop the damn hero, even with the intervention of the other six Level 5s. It was also to instill fear to the other six.

Sadly, the way back to Academy City wasn't easy. Waking up after the "battle" a Misaka Clone, possessed by the Will of the Misaka Network, was there, initiated a conversation and passed out. He now had to take care of her.

The higher ups didn't pick him up so he traveled to the nearest airport, carried along an unconscious Misaka Clone stationed in Denmark, and hitched a ride to the town of Sindal. After dropping off the clone in one of the hotels of the town, he went to the airport there and bought a ticket for the next flight to Academy City in Japan. Sadly, since the airport is not big enough for jumbo jets, he had to do so at Copenhagen and bought tickets to there instead. He then departed rather quickly to the Capital of Denmark, since he doesn't have competition in the line. Heck, there's not even a line of people to begin with.

The trip was rather quick from Sindal to Copenhagen. After arriving at the airport, he then bought a ticket for the next flight to Academy City in Japan. He had to take the economy class since that's the only thing he can afford now. He had to endure waiting in the departure area for the upcoming flight in the next 8 hours.

On the ride back to Japan, things didn't go so well. He had to endure, again, with his talkative passenger seatmates that were sitting with him on the aisle seats. Apparently, the people on both his sides were acquaintances and they did not stop chatting for the whole flight back to Japan, a trip that lasted **FOR ALMOST 12 HOURS**. There were times they did shut up and slept but they continued chatting after waking up anyway. He was so tempted to use his ability and go wild but resisted the urge to do so.

After getting home, he was met with another slap-hug combination from Aiho Yomikawa, the in-denial mother, due to him not notifying them of where he was the whole time. That was how Accelerator's trip back to Japan went.

Now let's go back to the present situation.

"Let's go already! Misaka won't grow if Misaka doesn't eat!" Worst is getting rather cranky due to hunger.

"That's Misaka's line! It's obvious that Misaka's the one who needs to grow, says Misaka as Misaka emphasizes the height difference between this Misaka and the other Misaka!" Too...Much...Misaka...in...one...line...

"It is alright, little ones. Both of you are still in the phase where taking in a big quantity of food would help you grow." Heracles gently patted his big palms on the sister's heads.

"Is that why you're really big, Hera-san? Says Misaka as Misaka looks up to the giant in front of her." From Heracles-san to Hera-san, Misaka is starting to consider Heracles as a friend.

"My circumstances needed me to be this large, but that is a tale to be told some other time." Heracles had a rather big grin when he told this. What could have made this giant...giant? "Ms. Yoshikawa, sorry for intruding again, but will it bother you if I came along as well?"

Yoshikawa, still skeptical over Heracles' so called circumstances, was having second thoughts over the request. Is it because of the Master-Servant Relationship thing he talked about, that the Servant should always be beside their Master?

"Uh, sure you can come as well." She chose to have him tag along.

If they leave the giant behind, who knows what he might do? In fact, what if Yomikawa or Accelerator see this abomination once they enter the unit? The teacher would surely call for Anti-Skill back-up and Academy City's Strongest might mistake him for a monster and attack him.

"Kikyou, you do know what you're saying, right?" Misaka Worst said otherwise.

"What do you mean?"

"Misaka wasn't really sure how we were able to get him INSIDE the apartment in the first place, you know?"

"""!""" And then everyone in the room realized what Worst was trying to say.

How did a giant, like Heracles, got to fit through the door without destroying anything on the way in, including the door? And now that Yoshikawa had Heracles join them for lunch, how will they be able to get him OUTSIDE in the same manner that they forgot?

Yoshikawa and Worst could only stare at the door, thinking of a solution to the problem.

The mystery of Dark Giant known as Heracles just got bigger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moments Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School District 7, Streets of Academy City, End of November...

11:38 AM

The streets of District 7 were filled with people, either looking for a shop, a place to eat, or just hanging out with their company. All of that changed when people steered clear of the sidewalk as a massive lump of muscle walk in the middle of the newly created space. It's as if there is a parade going on to create such wide space.

Through some inexplicably unknown method, they were able to get Heracles out of the apartment unit.

Yoshikawa walked meters away behind the giant known as Heracles.

Last Order and Misaka Worst were riding on the giant's bare, broad shoulders.

"Hahaha, this is so much fun! Shout Misaka as Misaka is enjoying the ride on Heracles' shoulder!"

"For once, This Misaka and Last Order actually agree on something!"

"So, where do the little ones want to partake their noontime meal?"

Now if this wasn't eye-catching enough, take a good guess on what the giant is wearing up to now.

**He is still wearing the same thing he wore since he came to Academy City.**

Metal cuffs on both wrists and ankles, metal man-skirt, with a topless torso, showing to the world the most hardest abdominal muscles people will ever see for the entire time they have set foot in the face of the planet known as Earth.

"If only we had clothes that could fit Heracles, we wouldn't be attracting some attention right now..." Yoshikawa whispered to herself as she realized the second mistake of taking Heracles with them to lunch.

That's not really the point of interest though.

People in the crowd started chatting among each other.

"Hey, is that a Cyborg? So cool!"

"Must be a new kind of security system. It would be scary if they start roaming around the city, like those cleaning robots."

"Uh...Is that really a machine? Looks pretty human to me, although a person can't grow like that nowadays."

A group of high school students wearing their winter uniform; a boy with blue hair and piercings on his ears, a girl with a rather giant asset, and a person that was invisible to the world AKA people ignore her for some reason, were rather loud.

"This is the City of Science, so anything could be possible! Now, all they need to do is create a way for bunny girl hybrids to e- Bugh!"

"Shut up, Aogami! It's a good thing I can handle one of the Delta Trio. Then again... I can handle all three of them."

"...Fukiyose, of all the people you can invite, why did you bring him?"

"I-it can't be helped, Himegami, Kamijou is still in the hospital...again. Also, I want to make sure that **THIS PERVERT **will not make a scene that could tarnish our good school's name."

Walking away from the crowd, two girls who wore the same winter uniform from Sakugawa Middle School, one with long hair and a flower hairpin and another with short hair who wore a flower-filled headband, commented after they passed by and saw the giant stranger.

"Uiharu, do you think he's the one mentioned in the rumor circulating recently, "The Mountain Giant of Academy City"?"

"Saten-san, you made that up just now didn't you?"

"...Maybe..."

"I''ll call Shirai-san if we can meet at Joseph's for lunch."

"Eh?! You're ignoring him just like that?!"

Another group of people; A boy with bleached hair wearing an orange jacket, a girl in a pink tracksuit with sleepy eyes, and a little blonde girl wearing a red beret, saw the same spectacle.

"Hamazura, essentially I want to ride your shoulder like Last Order is doing right now."

"Huh? Sure, if that's what you want."

"But I want to ride only on one shoulder like what she's doing."

"Eh?! You want to break my back or something?! I can only carry you with both my shoulders, you know?

"Hamazura, carry me too..."

"S-Sure, Takitsubo...Right after Fremea's tur-"

"**You would prioritize a little girl's request than your own girlfriend's?**"

"E-eh?! T-that's not what I mea- Takitsubo, what are you holding there? Isn't that a Nailed Bat?! Where'd you get such an ominous weapon?!"

"Kinuhata gave me this "Super Anti-Cheating Tool" so that you would have second thoughts about doing something you would regret."

"Put that away before you do something **YOU** would regret! Also, Anti-Skill might see that!"

"Hamazura, my ride?"

**"*Glare*"**

"Geh! M-maybe later..."

Commotion had swept throughout the streets of District 7 as Yoshikawa's group walked on but...

The people on the streets are not the only ones seeing the Dark Giant...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Same Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School District 7, Academy City; Windowless Building, End of November...

11:38 AM

The Windowless Building, as the name implies, is a tall building that is literally windowless. No doors either. It is located around the middle of the city, and was at the center of School District 7. It was not open to the general public and it was constantly protected by strict security. Made of Calculate Fortress, a mysterious material that can withstand almost any kind of attacks, it is an impenetrable construct that no man can ever break through (except for that one time when Imagine Breaker and the Lightning God broke through one of its walls to save a being that hungers for information).

This is the headquarters and home to the General Superintendent of Academy City, Aleister Crowley.

Aleister Crowley's name resembled that of one of the Greatest Magician in History and the leader of the biggest Magic Cabal, Golden Dawn. Well, because he was the same guy. A Magician is running one of the biggest and technologically advanced cities in the world that revolves around Science. Because of that, he was considered to be the biggest embarrassment to Magic.

He was recorded dead for over 50 years, only to be confirmed alive at the end of World War III. He appeared in front of Fiamma of the Right, the leader of God's Right Seat and the one who initiated the war, and cut-off his arm so that he would lose the ability to use the Holy Right.

Currently, he is healing from his wounds he sustained, a third of his body burned, thanks to the opponents he had to face at the hidden layer of the dark world, the time when the world was destroyed by leader of Gremlin. There, he fought a group of Magic Gods. Aleister's reason for doing so is still unknown.

Floating upside-down in a tube full of red liquid, with machinations that could help in extending his lifespan to 1,700 more years, the silver-haired human that looked masculine yet feminine, adult yet childlike, and saintly yet sinful took a peek at one of his screens. The feed the UNDER_LINE showed was an image of a muscular giant, carrying two of the special clones in his shoulders, walking in the streets of his city.

Seeing the person...No...**Monster **on the screen, Aleister was rather surprised at the sudden change of development.

"Is it time for 'that' to happen again? I always thought that 'that' war only happens every 60 years...And for it to happen here in Academy City..." Amazed, Aleister Crowley smirked. The largest peeping tom of Academy City seemed excited yet bored.

It's really hard to read this person's expression and personality. But it is quite obvious he's evil and now formulates another plan that could help in reaching his goal even faster.

But if that was the case, why is the Holy Grail War happening here in Academy City? What happened in Fuyuki City? Was one of the Sisters the Master? Why was the monster summoned? How was the monster summoned? It's impossible for an Esper to become a Master, let alone man-made clones created by Science. Or could it be...

So many questions and speculations, but there is only one way to find out.

**"Might as well test the being known as a "Servant", shall we?"**

* * *

Snow-covered forest of Germany/Russia; Frozen Wilderness, End of November...

6:33 AM

The morning sun rises in the snow-covered country to the east, albeit a little dark. Snowflakes still dropped little by little, the storm that hit earlier subsided. Two people walked in the middle of the snow-covered forest, looking for a place to stay and warm their bodies.

It's been hours since the small squabble between the two "supposed" partners of the Holy Grail War but things are a little too noisy at the moment...for Accelerator that is.

"Hey, Hey, so how come you don't know anything about the Holy Grail War? I thought this is common knowledge for Servants?"

Really Annoying.

The brat won't just shut up ever since she figured out that he doesn't know anything to do with this stupid war. He may not be able to talk at the moment, but from how Illya saw Accelerator's expression since she explained the mechanics of the Master-Servant relationship, he had a really clueless yet horrifically shocked face.

"Berserker, Tell me already...Oh right, you can't talk. Hehehe..."

_'Is she_ _mocking me?!_' The thought of shutting her up by reversing the girl's blood flow was rather tempting, but after that big revelation, he seemed to have had second thoughts.

**_"Kill me and you will die as well"_**

Those were the words of the homunculus he now identified as his "Master". He may now know how their relationship works, but he still needed to find out more. If only he could talk properly and ask her those questions. If there is some way he could illustrate his thoughts, maybe they would have-

Illustrate?

Why didn't he think of that before?! (He was confused, rampaged and lost common sense)

Accelerator stopped from his tracks and looked around for a tool to use. A small tree branch would suffice. When he found one, the boy walked to its direction and picked up the small wood.

Illya, curious as to what her Servant was doing, tilted her head and watched Accelerator as he wrote on the snow while he's right beside her.

**[Call me Accelerator. Tell me everything I want to know.]**

"..."

"..."

Accelerator wrote all of that in Japanese. He did a facepalm.

_'...Should have written that in her language. It should be German, right?' _He erased the first message and rewrote everything, this time in German.

When Illya saw the message, she thought for a while before replying to the Servant's message.

"...What do you want to know first, Mr. Accelerator?"

Seeing that he found a way to finally communicate with the little girl, Accelerator continued.

**[What is this Holy Grail War you told me earlier?]**

"Also known as Heaven's Feel, the Holy Grail War is a ritual where seven magi fight to the death in the process of obtaining the Holy Grail, a wish-granting device. These seven magi are known as 'Masters' and they summon 'Servants' to fight for them."

**[What is a** **Servant?]**

"They are Heroic Spirits called upon by the Holy Grail to participate in the war. You could also refer to them as a familiar, although different in nature. There are seven classes. Your class is Berserker."

**[What are Heroic Spirits?]**

"They are the spirits of heroes from legends, epics, or modern ones. Either from the past, present or the future, they all gather at the Throne of Heroes. You could call it as some sort of bank where they keep all of the spirit identified to have done great achievements in their life."

**[Berserker?]**

"Also known as the Mad Warrior, the Berserker class is known to be the most powerful yet hard to control Servant due to extra Prana consumption. They exchange power for intelligence, though in your case, you didn't lose any at all. I wonder why?"

**[You're telling me I'm supposed to be crazy?]**

"Not that, really. You're more like...Disobedient. It's easier to manipulate a person if he or she doesn't know anything, right?"

**[True. Now, tell me something. Isn't Prana and Mana the same thing?]**

"...What? No, they're not. Prana refers to the fuel needed in casting Thaumaturgy and Mana is the energy that comes from your surroundings."

**[What? I thought Mana is everything, from inner life force to environmental energy?]**

"No, that would be Od and Mana, respectively."

**[Why is your knowledge of Mana so different from the information I got from another Magician?]**

"What do you mean Magician? I'm not a Magician. I'm a Mage. They are not the same."

"..."

"Eh? Why did you stop writing?"

It may have been explained earlier, but I'll tell this again.

Magi and Magicians are the same yet different based on difference in principles. Of course these two don't know that.

**[What's the difference? Aren't they supposed to be the same? Magician and Mage? As long as they can perform magic, they are considered to be one.]**

"Why does it look like you know everything about Magic than I do?! You're not a Mage, right?!"

**[I was acquainted with a Magician and she lectured us the theory along with other people.]**

"And again they're not the same! Who is this 'Magician' you were referring to?! There are only five people who can use True Magic and I bet you don't know them!"

**[What's the big deal, anyway? Magicians use magic, right? By the way, I think we got derailed from what we were talking about. I was supposed to ask h-]**

Illya stomped on the snow, erasing the message Accelerator just wrote.

"Don't change the subject! This is a big deal, since someone taught you about Magic and you're pretty sure it's a Magician! Who were you talking about?!"

**[Hey! I'm the one asking questions here, so answer mine first!]**

"No! You answer my question! I'm the Master here and you should obey me!"

Accelerator did another facepalm. _'This is getting nowhere...might as well.'_

**[Fine. If I answer this question, then we can continue?]**

"Yes"

**[Levinia Birdway lectured us about Magic and the theories behind it. She didn't really teach us the application of it since...my kind can't use Magic.]**

"I don't know anyone named Levinia Birdway and it's obvious not anyone can use Magic that easily. True Magic can only be used by those who reached the Root of Akasha. But what did you mean by 'your kind'?"

**[How were you able to summon me?]**

"Hey!"

**[What? I already answered your earlier question, so we're moving on. How were you able to summon me?]**

"You are annoying, Berserker"

**[The feeling's mutual, brat.]**

"Don't call me brat! Call me Master!"

**[Okay, "Master" Brat, how were you able to-]**

Illya stomped on the snow again to interrupt Accelerator.

"Nnnggghhh! Stop mocking me!"

**[I just did what you told me, "Master" Brat.]**

"You're still calling me brat, though!"

**["Master Illyasviel" is too long to write.]**

"As if your name is short!"

The little girl pouted in irritation as she couldn't stand the nickname given to her by the white-haired boy. Is this some sort of revenge for all the things she had done to him? Maybe if she was a little nicer, maybe the boy would act in kind?

"F-fine, call me Illya. I'm going to call you Accelerator from now on, only if you also answer my questions after your inquiry."

**[That's fine by me. Now, let me repeat: How were you able to summon me, Illya?]**

"I don't know."

**[What?]**

"You're not the one we were supposed to summon. But for some unknown reason, you came instead."

**[That doesn't make sense.]**

"I know. We were attempting to summon Heracles using a rock slab found in Greece as a catalyst. I take it you don't have a connection with him?"

**[I don't. I'm from Japan.]**

"Your name doesn't sound Japanese."

**[That's what they call me back there. That is all the questions I have for now.]**

"Okay, it's finally my turn to know you!" Illya seemed excited as she finally got to do the interrogat- I mean, questioning for answers.

And thus, after carefully thinking of it, the very first question was shot by Illya.

**"Are you a boy or a girl?"**

"..."

"..."

_'...Of all the questions...Are you f****** kidding me?!' _The androgynous boy could only stare in disbelief at the girl who asked such an absurd question with such an obvious answer.

Accelerator then wrote the following on the snow:

**[What do you think?]**

* * *

School District 7, Academy City; Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant, End of November...

11:53 PM

One of the prominent restaurant chains in Academy City, Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant is known to serve a variety of food and desserts catering to a variety of customers. Most School Districts in Academy City has its own Joseph's. People not only eat there but it is also a place for people to unwind and hangout with their friends.

An example of that could be seen right now.

Mikoto Misaka and Kuroko Shirai were meeting two of their companions in one of the tables placed beside the glass window of the restaurant. Of the 6 tables, they were seated on the 5th one, behind them was the corner table that is the 6th. The tables near the window have seats designed to be connected in a U-shape manner to accommodate more people.

Mikoto Misaka has the title "Ace of Tokiwadai" for a reason. She is the current #3 Level 5 Esper of Academy City, classified as an Electromaster, an esper who uses electricity. With the ability to use and nicknamed "Railgun", she's a rather popular personality as she was considered to be the mascot of Academy City.

Kuroko Shirai is a member of Judgement, Academy City's student-based disciplinary committee. As a member of the 177th Branch Office, she works as a disciplinary officer to catch those delinquents misusing their powers along with other offenders and protect the students. With her Level 4 Ability, Teleport, she can move matter instantaneously from Point A to Point B with the manipulation and calculation of the 11th dimension.

Both of them are currently studying in Tokiwadai Middle School located in the School Garden, an area within School District 7 where five of the elite all-girl schools are placed.

"Onee-sama, It's been a while since we last talked." Shirai started the conversation to pass the time.

"What do you mean, Kuroko?"

"Do you remember the last time we had a proper conversation? It was back then in Volume 12 of the Old Testament of **This Series**. Even though it was short, we did have a rather casual talk. It is now the New Testament of this series, but I only appeared **ONCE: **to catch a pervert. Whatever happened to my fabulous screen time with you in this side of the story, Onee-sama?"

"WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ALL OF A SUDDEN?! YOU HAVE ENOUGH SCREEN TIME IN THE RAILGUN MANGA ALREADY! ALSO, WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" Misaka shouted as she stood up from the opposite seat of where Shirai sat. The customers of the restaurant were surprised from the sudden outburst.

Ashamed, Misaka covered her mouth and sat again. The commotion caused a waitress to approach their table.

"Dear customers, please refrain from raising your voice. You're disturbing the others. Is there a problem?"

"N-no, it's nothing! Nothing at all! I'm very sorry for what I did." Misaka then made a bow gesture with her head for 3 times before the waitress finally left.

"Anyway, Uiharu sure is taking her time. I hope nothing happened to her on the way here." Shirai peeked at the time on her cell phone. It was designed

"Hm? That's rare. You're actually worried about Uiharu?" Misaka was surprised about Shirai's concern with their friend.

Kazari Uiharu is also a member of Judgement stationed in the 177th Branch Office, along with Kuroko Shirai. They have known each other since they have trained together in the Judgement Training Center in District 2. Even though her Level 1 Thermal Hand is not a really useful ability, Kazari Uiharu compensated for being the most talented hacker in Academy City. Due to her mastery in operating the computer, she was given the title of "GoalKeeper".

"Of course I am. Since that incident, it took her a while to get back to her duties as a Judgement officer. That garbage who is worst than trash attacked her while she was on duty."

"Wait, she was attacked?! By who?!" Now Misaka's concerned as to what happened to Uiharu when they haven't met lately. She seemed fine the last time they did meet.

"According to the investigations and reports based on eye witness testimonies, it was an Esper that can sprout wings like that of an gel on his back. When searched on the Bank, it was confirmed to be Teitoku Kakine, the #2 Level 5 Esper. I take it you know him?"

"That bastard...Dark Matter did that, huh? He won't get away with this."

Teitoku Kakine was considered to be one of the strongest Espers in Academy City. Harnessing the power to create unlimited supply of Dark Matter, he was the former leader of the organization SCHOOL. As a part of Academy City's Dark Side, he would kill everyone who gets in his way. He considers himself the most powerful ability user, rivaling the #1 strongest, Accelerator.

"Of course he didn't get away. According to another witness testimony, he was put out of commission by a boy with white-hair, the same person who saved Uiharu."

"...Does this person happen to use a crutch?" Misaka inquired Shirai about the person in question. It can't be the same guy, right? That monster who killed half of the Sister's couldn't have possibly save her friend. That cold-blooded boy who didn't give a care to other people-

"Yes, apparently so. Do you happen to know him too, Onee-sama?" Shirai was getting suspicious of Misaka.

What was her roommate doing while she wasn't around? She's not meeting with the boys mentioned just now, did she?! First, the spiky haired ape and now, two more apes?!

Before Misaka could answer Shirai...

"What took you so long, Hamazura! The food we ordered got cold already, thanks to your dilly-dallying!" A voice so familiar it could belong to only one person. And she was just sitting right behind **her**.

"S-sorry, Mugino. There's a really big commotion goin' on the streets on our way here. Can you believe that?" Scratching the back of his head, the boy with bleached hair tried to look apologetic.

"No, I don't. You're late and you wasted good food. This is best eaten hot, you know?" Sadly, the aristocrat's cold tone showed how ineffective his technique was.

"Hamazura will always be super Hamazura-y." Saiai Kinuhata, Level 4 Offense Armor, followed-up while after drinking her ice cold beverage.

Seated on the corner table, Shizuri Mugino, #4 Meltdowner, lectured the newly arrived Shiage Hamazura, Level 0, with his companions Rikou Takitsubo and Fremea Seivelun, about wasting good food.

"Mugino, Mugino! We saw a giant on our way here and he's REALLY BIG. Last Order was riding on top of his shoulder so essentially, I asked Hamazura to do the same! Sadly, I didn't get the ride..." Fremea, Level 0, excitedly told her side of the story.

"Kinuhata, the "tool" you gave me was really effective...Good job..." Takitsubo, Level 4 AIM Stalker, made a small thumbs up to show Kinuhata her approval of the said "tool"

"Hehe...See, it is super effective! So, Hamazura, how's the experience?"

"Didn't like it, one bit. Why did you give her such a dangerous weapon anyway, Kinuhata?!"

"To protect herself of course! Also, to discipline her beloved."

"Nothing changed at all! You guys are still pickin' on me!"

Together, these five people make up the organization ITEM. Like SCHOOL, they also took missions from the Dark Side of Academy City, although that's behind them now. They are now just a group of friends that help each other out in times of need.

"Onee-sama, is there a problem?" Shirai inquired Misaka due to her sudden silence.

"Kuroko, will it be okay if we move to another restaurant? Somehow, I had the urge to steer clear of this place." Misaka sounded a little irritated.

"What's the rush, Railgun? You seem agitated all of a sudden. Is that related to the outburst you did earlier?" Mugino leaned on the back of the seat where Misaka sat. Apparently, the two Level 5s are seated back-to-back.

_'Damn, I shouldn't have made a racket like that!' _Misaka really wanted to slap her past self.

As the riot between Mikoto Misaka and Shizuri Mugino was about to start, a ringing sound interrupted everyone and pulled out their phones. The culprit was Kuroko Shirai's phone. She answered it to find out that Kazari Uiharu is on the other end.

"_Hah...Hah...Shirai-san! We've got a problem!_" Everyone, including the members of ITEM looked at her direction.

"Eh? Uiharu?! What going on?" Shirai stood up, worried that the sound of her friend's voice seemed nervous.

"_A fight...There's a fight going on!_"

"WHAT?! What kind of fight are we talking about?!"

_"A really dangerous one! One white and one black, and they're wreaking havoc! Be careful! They're-_"

A loud crash outside the restaurant interrupted the call as Shirai realized the fight moved to where she is right now. Everyone stood up and looked at the direction of the crash outside the window.

"Uiharu! Where are you right now?!" Shirai confirms the safety of her friend

"Wha-what the...?!" Misaka could only stare at the monstrosity trying to get up from the smoking crater.

"Well, this is getting interesting..." Mugino cracks a smile as she saw the monster's opponent.

"Nyah! Isn't that...?" Fremea knew the two "monsters" that are currently engaged in battle.

"You've gotta be kidding me...?!"Hamazura also realizes the identities of the two.

In midst of confusion, a giant figure in black appears as the smoke subsides, golden eyes staring up to the sky. His white opponent is flying above, looking down on him with black, corrupted eyes.

And thus, the war begins.

* * *

**_New People, New Surroundings..._**

**_Even then, Danger Will Always Lurk Wherever it may be..._**

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Time Remaining: -64D 11H 22M 09S_**

* * *

Welcome, People who reached the end of this amateur work,

**Edit: Changed the ending to fit next chapter's theme. Sorry for these changes...**

Expect the next chapter to be action-filled. And because of that, it will be an even slower update! (NOOOOOOO!)

Sorry for the delay, everyone. It had been a REALLY BUSY month for me, paperwork and all.

Also there's NT11 that distracted me. NT11 was actually a really good volume, at least with the character point of view this time. It also revealed another aspect of Touma we never knew before OT1. And then there's that Bad Ass Dog.

I know you people might be expecting all LVL 5s to be summoned but let me clarify this so that there won't be any misunderstandings: NOT ALL of them will be summoned. From the first chapter, I said that the LVL 5's lives will drastically change. True, but not because all of them will fight for the Holy Grail War.

Also, this is tagged under the Humor genre so it might get cracky at some point so please tell me if I went too far...

I'm also aware that y'all people wanted to see Touma become a Servant for this fic...Hmm..Should he be a Servant?

I'm following the timeline from Baka-Tsuki and this fic took place right after NT10, around the end of November and the same time as NT11 (or after).

Gonna thank ufotable with the F/SN anime cause now I know that Illya has offensive magecraft...Weird cause it's also the first time I've seen Illya use magecraft like Irisviel. Unlike in the VN, she only used Mystic Eyes and and soul-transfer magecraft...thingy, which is NOT helping to defend herself...Also, Berserker's Pankration looks like break dancing to me. Aside from that, more lore materials and side events with the extra characters, especially my favorite Ayako Mitsuzuri!

And with that, R&amp;R and see you guys on the next update, which will take a while!

Fun Fact: In my original draft, I had Touma become Avenger and Rin as her Master, and the story focuses on them and stuff. The setting was that Kamijou never got inside Academy City and he lost his parents during their vacation in Fuyuki City 10 years ago. Going from that, you could guess who got stabbed by Lancer instead.


	3. Destroyers Part 1

**Note: Made some small updates and corrections on Chapter 2**. **Enjoy!...or not...maybe...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: TAMNI And F/SN aren't mine, okay? They belong to Kamachi Kazuma and Type-Moon, respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Destroyers Part 1

* * *

Frozen Forest...

C_anis Lupis_. The scientific name of wolves that reside in the remote areas of North America, Eurasia and North Africa. These hunters in the wild look for prey in groups and will attack almost anything that seem harmless and food to their eyes. These also include humans.

Surrounded by these carnivorous beasts, a crutch-carrying boy with white hair stood back to back with a small girl with long silver hair.

"Nnnnnggggnh?! Where did all of these beasts come from, all of a sudden?!" Illya angrily said to no one in particular.

"..." Accelerator kept silent, wearing a seriously pissed-off and irritated expression.

Growls can be heard from the wolves surrounding them. They've been trying to avoid these beasts but lady luck is just not on their side today. As they start creeping closer to their direction, their hungry eyes not leaving the sight of their next meal...

The boy reached to his choker-styled electrode.

He then smirked.

* * *

Academy City...

A giant figure in black appeared as the smoke subsides, golden eyes stared up to the sky. His white opponent flew above him, looking down on him with his black, corrupted eyes.

With his weapon ready in hand, Heracles' glare could pierce his enemy's resolve. That person tried to attack and kill the people around him. He must protect them from harm, especially his "Masters".

With his wings stabilizing his flight, "Teitoku Kakine" could only smile, a bottomless darkness showing in his mouth as he opens it. His fully white body made out of Dark matter pulses for each flaps he makes

"..."

"...Heh."

Two powerful monsters on a standstill, each waiting for their opponents to make the first move.

And thus, the sound of trumpets signal the start of the battle.

* * *

**_Two lives Switched..._**

**_One became a familiar for a young girl with long-silver hair..._**

**_One became a replacement father for the little kid that is not supposed to exist..._**

**_Both are monsters yet they protect..._**

**_What will be the fate of those that were switched?..._**

**_Let's turn back the time and see the past leading to the present dilemma..._**

* * *

Frozen Wilderness, Germany/Russia; End of November...

6:43 AM

The snowstorm may have died down but a new kind of storm brewed. It originated from the two people who rested on a fallen log, warming themselves in front of a weak bonfire. These two people are partners for the upcoming Holy Grail War, but they bickered at each other earlier on the difference between the magic theories they knew beforehand. The discussion for that died down afterwards and they moved on. As the first inquirer, Accelerator, finished up mostly on the things that bothered him since this morning, the little girl known as Illyasviel von Einzbern took his place and became his interviewer.

The #1 Level 5 did not expect that the next questions asked were rather...personal and weird.

For the past 5 minutes, Accelerator had to answer really absurd questions. Most of the questions focused on him, but the questions started to rub him off the wrong way since it all started when **ANOTHER** little girl questioned his gender **AGAIN**. Some of the follow-up questions included:

"Hey, why do you have white hair and red eyes? Are you also a homunculus?"

"Why are you using a crutch? Did you get into an accident?"

"Why is your shopping bag full of canned coffee?"

"Why do you have a v-stripe design on your shirt? Is that your favorite?"

"Why are you always grumpy?"

"Are you sure you're not a girl? Your body figure says otherwise..."

Since its natural for a person to answer questions, Accelerator did so anyway...

**[It's natural and what's a homunculus?]**

**[I need it.]**

**[I like it.]**

**[I hate it.]**

**[Smiling is for the weak.]**

**[Again, what do you think?]**

For the 1st question, Accelerator was not really sure if it's natural or not, but he knew he had white hair and red eyes ever since he was a kid. After a close look at Illya, he also realized that the little girl also had the same color of hair and eyes. If they are beside each other, people would think and mistake them for being siblings.

Since he didn't know what a homunculus was, he asked. Illya said they're man-made humans created to serve, mainly the Einzberns, and that she is a homunculus as well. Her being a homunculus is a different case since she was conceived naturally and that she had a biological father.

The Einzbern Homunculi could be likened to the Misaka Clones back in Academy City, Accelerator thought: Both are man-made, artificial humans.

For the 2nd question, he does need the crutch, although he didn't elaborate on the events of why he started using one.

The 3rd question is rather easy since he does like coffee, especially if it's all-black and no sugar coffee.

The 4th question just reminded him of how he hated Amata Kihara, since the mad scientist also wore the same designed shirt. It's all in the past now since the said researcher is already dead, courtesy of the #1 Strongest Esper.

...He just doesn't smile that much, except when he felt like it.

...Why do the little girls have to ask him this question? Even Last Order asked the same question the first time they met! Is his gender not that not obvious?!

All of these questions were answered but not elaborated on. He just left the explanation of his answers to the little girl's imagination. Besides, all the questions seemed simple enough to think of a possible story behind it. It may not be the same interpretation, but at-

_'...Wait a minute_.' After a good and quick analysis of the questions asked, one particular inquiry was odd considering the difference between the two of them.

Accelerator gave Illya a questioning look before he quickly wrote down his thoughts.

**[How did you know the cans contained coffee?]**

"Hm? It's what's written on the cans, is it not? '**BLACK NO SUGAR ZERO COFFEE**?'"

_'Written?' _Accelerator took a canned coffee out of his shopping bag to see that it is indeed **BLACK NO SUGAR ZERO COFFEE, **wherein the word "coffee" was inscribed in Japanese on the aluminum cover.

And then everything clicked.

_'A-all this time...y-you...' _Accelerator looked at Illya again, with a rather horrified expression.

His gaze was met with a cute smile from the little girl and spoke in a language he understood very well, since he grew up living with it.

"It's because I can read and speak Japanese, silly Berserker!"

For who knows how many times, Accelerator did a facepalm for the nth time, this time by burying his face in the snow.

"goly**YOU**uige**KNEW**ougser**F********gyyoo**JAPANESE**gouw**ALL**oiugg**ALONG**^%#**!**" Accelerator screamed in a muffled voice, since he buried his head on the ice-cold snow, thinking the white collection of frozen precipitation would cool down his irritation caused by the little devil.

"Fufufu...Are you mad you had to write everything in German? Naturally, since the venue of the Holy Grail War is always in Fuyuki City, back in Japan. The Einzberns have been learning the language for the last 200 years. That, and my father is Japanese." Illya added so that the half embarrassed, half angry Servant would understand the circumstances of the family learning the language. That and to mock Accelerator more.

'_This brat's been mocking me since the very beginning of our conversation!' S***! This devil played me for a fool!_ And with that in mind, Accelerator devised a revenge scheme to get back at the little girl, mainly...

"Waah! Hey! Accelerator! Stop it! Jus-Waah!...Cut it out!"

...by throwing snowballs at her. LOTS and LOTS of snowballs.

For him to use his Vector Manipulation Ability to throw (shoot) snowballs at Illya's direction meant that he was serious in taking her down. He's not trying to kill her, mind you. Accelerator just wants to get back at her for hiding the fact that she can understand Japanese. Heck, Accelerator's first message to her was written in Japanese but she acted as if she doesn't know the language. That, or he **ASSUMED** she doesn't speak the language. Either way, he just wants his revenge for those first two commands she gave him, and did so by molding frozen raindrops into round projectiles that represent his fury and threw (shot) it at the she-devil.

Of course, the homunculus didn't go down without a fight. Illya quickly dodged the snowballs that traveled at the estimated speed of 100 kph to her direction and hid behind the log they were resting on. She turned it into a fortress to protect her from the frozen bullets fired at her position and started making ammunition of her own. After infusing small bits of Mana into the ready-made snowballs through Thaumaturgy, she threw them at Accelerator's position with a rather huge success. Imagine a cannon ball hitting the surface of the water, creating a big splash. That's how the spectacle of a mana-infused snowball hitting the ground looks like.

Illyasviel von Einzbern peeked out on the top of the log and, for the first time since she left the household, laughed and enjoyed what she did earlier.

Accelerator dodged and, after he saw the said explosion of snow, naturally smiled and laughed the same.

"Fufufu! How do you like that, Accelerator?!"

"**HEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! **puigf**THAT'S**yugf**MORE**yga**LIKE**uyge**IT,**ygwag**BRAT**$&amp;!(#**! **yawe**SHOW**ougwn**ME**ygwy**WHAT**oiuaw**YOU**liupf**GOT**% *)**!**"

"You know I can't understand you if you talk like that, but I guess you're angry, right?"

And so, the most destructive snowball clash began. The explosions made resound throughout the whole forest, disturbing the creatures sleeping through the frozen season. Manic laughs spread as both sides laughed, not because they're crazy, but out of enjoyment. To people who are seeing the scene, it may look like they are trying to kill each other. In truth, both of them are stressed out and releasing their anxieties as they try to relive the moment of being free and alive.

For the Einzbern Master, she felt alive and free the most as this is the first time she had fun after the 10 years her parents disappeared from her life. 10 years of training to become the person she is today, not knowing of how the world outside the castle is like. 10 years of those pent-up frustrations were released, thanks to the weak-looking yet powerful monster in front of her, playing snowball wars with her.

For the Academy City's Strongest, he realized how lonely the girl in front of him was. It's like facing a mirror, where he saw his Master as someone like him: trapped in a place where the people around you tells you to be strong and that person did become strong, only to find out that years of that person's life was wasted, not seeing the things outside the box that person was locked in. That person was him, but not anymore.

That is the difference between Accelerator and Illyasviel von Einzbern. There was more to life than becoming strong as he realized that the day when he lost in battle to the Damn Hero and when he started taking care of the little brat from Academy City, Last Order. Since then, from destroying to protecting, he used his his ability, Vector Manipulation, to save people.

He was saved. Will he be the key to saving this poor, lonely girl?

"...!"

Accelerator stopped throwing accelerated snowballs at Illya, as he realized his battery on his electrode-styled choker, the switch to the activation of his ability, has about 30% left. Seeing that he doesn't want to waste his remaining 9 minutes on this petty (fun) squabble, he waited for the girl to stop throwing her exploding snowballs, raised his left hand to reach his choker, and turned it to normal mode.

But there was also something else that bothered him while defending (playing) against the little girl. It was faint but he definitely sensed it.

Illya, wondering why the barrage of snowballs stopped, looked at Accelerator to see that he started to walk to her direction, the crutch attached to his right arm extended to the ground and used it to support himself when walking.

He then picked up both his shopping bag and the stick he was using for writing from the snow. He came close to Illya and wrote on the snowy ground, this time in Japanese.

**[You win, I guess. Let's get moving.]**

"Eh?! But I haven't hit you, yet!"

**[A little more and I might lose charge. Also, this place is dangerous. Let's go find your place.]**

"?" Illya tilted her head in confusion as she read the words "charge" and "dangerous". Did he mean battery charge? On what, exactly? And what was the danger he talked about?

Before Illya could contemplate on the term and ask, her Servant already walked a few meters away, the bonfire killed before doing so. The little girl caught up to the boy and walked a few ways away to match his pace. Wondering why they abruptly stopped the earlier activity, the little girl asked her Servant.

"Hey, Accelerator…What's going on? Why are you being hasty?"

"..." Silence overcame from Accelerator's mouth, the boy only looking forward and being silent.

The only sound that can be heard were their footsteps, the small howling of the wind and-

"Grrrrrrrrr…"

-The growls of prowling beasts.

"So…This is what you meant by dangerous…" Illya finally understood the situation Accelerator was trying to avoid back then when he stopped throwing back snowballs. There were one, two, more than 10 growls that can be heard around them.

"kiyug**TCH**%&amp;$***.**"

It was too late when Accelerator finally realized that they were making too many noise, causing the hunters of the wild to get drawn to their explosive fight. When he sensed their presence, he thought that leaving the place quietly would work. Sadly, the beasts were near enough to set their eyes on the two of them.

And thus they were surrounded. The beasts finally came out from their hiding place to reveal that they are…

C_anis Lupis_. The scientific name of wolves that reside in the remote areas of North America, Eurasia and North Africa. These hunters in the wild look for prey in groups and will attack almost anything that seem harmless and food to their eyes. These also include humans.

Surrounded by these carnivorous beasts, the crutch-carrying boy with white hair stopped in his tracks and stood back to back with the small girl with long silver hair, also doing the same thing.

"Nnnnnggggnh?! Where did all of these beasts come from, all of a sudden?! There's just too many of them!" Illya angrily said to no one in particular. There were about more than 10 of them in her sight and there might be more where they came from.

"..." Accelerator kept silent, wearing a seriously pissed-off and irritated expression. When he looked closely at these hunters of the forest, he noticed that they were TOO BIG than any average wolves he had seen and learnt in the past.

Growls can be heard from the said wolves surrounding them. They've been trying to avoid these beasts but lady luck is just not on their side today. As they start creeping closer to their direction, their hungry eyes not leaving the sight of their next meal...

The #1 finally decided to reach to his choker-styled electrode, with one goal in mind.

He then smirked.

*Beep*

The wolves lunged at Accelerator and Illya once they heard the sound from the boy's choker go off.

Accelerator then quickly retracted his crutch, turned around, grabbed Illya and carried her princess-style.

"oiugs**EAT**gyu**THIS**%#**!**" Accelerator stomped on the snowy ground with his right foot, releasing some sort of snow wave that surrounded them. This motion also caused the boy to jump up a tree and had Illya sit on one of the branches. The snow that waved out from their last position hit the surrounding beasts with a snow splash. This caused the beasts to get blinded from the surprise attack.

"Eh?! Wha-"

"uyfg**STAY**yug**HERE**ygfb**FOR**ygb**NOW**^%#**.**"

Accelerator quickly descended from the tree branch, putting more weight to his fall to create a small crater when he landed on his two feet. This caused the surrounding area around him to quake, parts of the ground lifted specifically where the wolves were and pushed them up in the air. The esper then released four tornadoes from his back and used it to blow the aforementioned animals further away from his position. Some hit the ground and the others hit the surrounding trees in the forest.

"yge**NOT**gwe**ENOUGH,**uywg**HUH**)(*$**?**" The raging winds released from the small, tornado-like wing died down when he stopped it.

A few of the wolves from the pack ran away, but most of the beasts stayed and howled, lunging themselves again to him.

The only thing Accelerator did was just stand there and watched as the wolves flew in different directions before getting near his skin. In his body, there is some kind barrier-like force released, so that once an object touch the said "barrier", it will bounce back to the direction it came from. As long as it can be touched, it will be reflected back. No one can touch him when he activates his passive ability, Vector Manipulation: Redirection.

"Oooh! So, that's your Noble Phantasm? I guess I'll have to change my opinions of you." Illya was amazed at how Accelerator's ability works and that it doesn't even scratch her Servant. She could only watch the boy while sitting on the tree branch, but she can definitely feel the amount of Prana he is using.

_'...Noble Phantasm?' Does she mean my ability?' _He looked up to where his Master was and saw her smiling brightly as her gaze never left him. He didn't even bat an eye out to the wolves trying to chomp on him since they just bounce away.

It took him 3 minutes to just stand there and wait for the pack of wolves to finally leave the premises.

He gave another snow wave by stomping his foot on the snow-filled ground for the wolves to finally leave them, fear enveloped the beasts as the remaining ones scampered away from the site of the battle. The said site is now filled with corpses of the deceased mammals who died trying to kill their prey, their bloods staining the white snow as it spreads. There is not a single blood of drop on Accelerator's clothes as it was also redirected.

If there is a way to describe the event just now, it would be a one-sided massacre on the prey's side as the said prey overpowered the hunters without dropping a single sweat.

He only has 6 minutes worth of battery life left. He has to do things quick and get out of this forest.

"A-are we done, Accelerator? I-if that's so, c-could you put me down now? P-please?" Illya called out to her Servant so that she could get down from the tree. It was a really high tree, measuring around 15 ft. high above the ground where Accelerator is now.

As the said Servant looked up the tree to meet her gaze...

"...**HEH**."

...He just looked at her and smirked.

"T-this isn't f-funny, Accelerator! P-put me down already! T-this is too high, you know!" Illya exclaimed as she started to hug the tree, scared that she might fall to her death so early in her life.

Of course Accelerator won't let anything bad happen to her Master! It's just that Illya looked like a little lost kitten who got stuck on top of a tree. She looked really cute. Kinda reminded him of the time when Last Order would do the same thing and he would carry her down the tree. Irritating yet cute. Let's just say that this is a little bit of revenge from the things that happened earlier this morning.

Accelerator then jumped up the tree, took Illya and carried her down the tree. He landed on both feet and Illya jumped off of his princess-carry style. She dusted the jacket for snow and turned to look at Accelerator with a really cute pout. Her cheeks were bloated like a squirrel and her crimson eyes peering under her short, silver bangs.

"Hmph! if you do that again, I'm not going to play with you anymore!" Again, Accelerator found this expression of hers cute. Last Order's WAY more cuter, though. Wait, why is he comparing Illya and Last Order of them being cute, anyway? Weird...

He pulled out his cell phone and started to push buttons with his left hand to text on it. Accelerator then showed Illya the screen. Writing on the snow took time and felt tedious so he just used his phone for this purpose.

**[Okay, okay. So, do you know the way back to your place?]**

Illya didn't pay attention to read the message. Instead, she focused more on the phone itself. It's been a while since she saw technology more advanced than a dial phone.

"Waaah! So this is what you were using earlier the first time we got here...What's it called?"

...As what Accelerator figured out earlier, she really was a princess cooped up in her castle, unaware of what was happening around the world, except if it's related to Magic.

**[This is called a cell phone. It's a communication gadget used for calling and texting another person with the same device. It's kinda useless for now, though.]**

"Ooooh...Can I b-"

**[No.] **Accelerator quickly flashed the screen in front of Illya so that she would immediately get the message.

Illya just glared at the boy due to the quick reply. He didn't even let her finish what she was saying!

**[Do you know the way back to your place?]**

When Illya saw the message, she could only look away, as if ashamed.

"Not really...No. I haven't gotten out of the castle for the past 10 years so I'm not sure where the exact location is. Also, Grandpa said that it was surrounded by a Bounded Field so that there will be no trespassers and that place will be invisible to the general public."

**[Bounded Field?]**

"It's a topographic Thaumaturgy that can cover a certain area. In this case, the Bounded Field of the castle is designed so that only those given an exemption may enter. Even if I can enter, since I'm a member of the Einzbern family, I still don't know the exact location of the castle proper and where the Bounded Field is set."

**[A Magic barrier of sort, huh?]**

"You could say it like..."

'_Maybe I could locate that barrier like what I did to find that transmitter...'_ The last time he used magic intentionally was when he applied the principles of Feng Shui to locate the transmitter that would cause Radiosonde Castle, a floating fortress, from crashing into Academy City. It's goal was to find the location of Imagine Breaker.

**[Wait here.]**

Accelerator switched his choker to Esper mode again and jumped to a higher of the same tree he placed Illya on. As he reached a stable yet high enough branch to stand on, he looked out to the horizon and started to channel Mana inside of him.

By using Feng Shui, Accelerator surveyed the surrounding area so that he could locate Illya's home, the so-called Einzbern Castle, by sending waves of Mana around him. Unlike the last time he used the said spell, he now has a good grip on controlling the flow of his Mana. Also, he's not bleeding out. Not a single wound was made when he used Magic this time.

_'Is this what it means to be a Servant?' Heh, I'm starting to like this._' Accelerator thought as he continued channeling Mana to his body and releasing it so that he would get a good feel of the ley lines that would have been distorted by the Bounded Field. He started with a distance of 50 meters, thinking that the Bounded Field might be just beside them. He only felt the Mana of his Master, which is, to his surprise, a really big pool. He went farther and farther for each wave he releases, charging more Mana for each wave.

2 minutes have passed since using his Feng Shui, but he still can't find a single distortion on the flow of the ley lines.

'_Is Accelerator using some sort of Location Thaumaturgy to search for the castle? I wonder why he's taking so long...' _Illya could feel the wave of Prana released from her Servant's body as she finally identified the nature of Accelerator's Magic.

'..._1 kilometers and still no trace of distortion...Hm? What the...?'_ Accelerator felt it. Something big. It came out of nowhere to the west. A really big distortion of Mana and it's moving 900 meters away from him. And it suddenly disappeared.

Bothered by this sudden disappearance of the said distortion, Accelerator sent another wave to locate the unknown distortion, And he did locate it.

"BERSERKER, BEHIND YOU!" Illya exclaimed as she felt the strong presence of Mana and saw the intruder suddenly appearing behind the boy.

**"!" **The #1 Strongest Esper quickly turned around and descended off the branch, falling around 30 feet off the ground. After landing, he quickly stood in front of Illya and extended his right arm to cover the little girl.

When he looked up to the tree, the intruder is gone again.

'_Tch...Where'd the bastard go?!'_

"Good Morning! It's a really nice day to walk out of the cold and look at the surroundings, don't you think so?"

""!"" The pair quickly turned around and saw an old man wearing a long black robe, holding a sturdy wooden-like cane on his right. He also had crimson eyes, telling Accelerator that the person in front of them is not just any person he could face.

"You...You're...!" Does Illya recognize this person?

Accelerator only has around 4 minutes worth of battery left on his choker. What are the intentions of the person standing in front of them right now?

* * *

A Certain District 7 High School Faculty Office, Academy City; End of November...

11:40 AM

"Huh? You want me to check reports of a nailed-bat carrying student and a black giant?"

While she was about to have her lunch break at the high school she is currently working in, Aiho Yomikawa received a call from her superiors in Anti-Skill. The reports tell that there is an outsider who got into the city through unknown means and is currently traversing around the same district. There are also reports of a girl student carrying a dangerous weapon that she pulls out of nowhere, threatening to use it on a bleached haired guy she is with.

"Okay, fine. Me and my team will go confirm the reports. Should the situation be deemed dangerous, as you said, we will take necessary actions."

Putting down the office phone, Yomikawa then faced Komoe Tsukuyomi, a fellow teacher and slightly bowed her head as a form of apology.

"Komoe, I won't be able to eat lunch with you. Anti-skill stuff ~jan!" For formality's sake, she didn't use her "jan' verbal tic when talking to her superiors.

"No no it's fine! As an Anti-Skill Officer, they have to protect the peace of the city, right? You're not at fault here." The pink haired, short girl(woman?) cutely said to Yomikawa as she was organizing paperwork on her very messy desk.

"Yea yea, Anyways, gotta hurry or I'll miss whatever was on the report. Bye ~jan!"

"Oh! Before you leave, I just have to confirm about the papers of one of your kids studying in this school." Komoe held out the paper that says transfer documents on the heading.

"I'll leave that in your care ~jan!" There goes Yomikawa out of the faculty office.

Komoe could only sigh and take a look at the transfer papers to see if there are anymore problems before giving it to the Enrollment Office.

"No matter how you look at it, she looks just like her, only older. They also have the same family name. That could explain the resemblance. But why is her given name "Worst"?" She whispered to herself. Looking at the second page, she easily recognized the white-haired boy in the picture. Indeed, in the hands of Komoe are transfer papers for Misaka WORST and Accelerator.

School life at this certain high school will certainly be more enjoyable and crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Certain District 7 Hospital, Academy City; End of November...

11:43 AM

Life is never a dull moment for Touma Kamijou.

He had to stay for another few days in the hospital he is currently admitted in.

Yesterday, he received a call from his upperclassmen, Seria Kumokawa, to fetch him some flowers for her birthday. Even though he is still recovering from his injuries, Kamijou went out while wearing his green patient uniform, along with his cast right arm hanging with the sling on his left shoulder. He went to the said mountaintop where he can get the flowers. Only to his surprise when he reached a lake, something caught his sight.

A chocolate-brown haired girl wearing a some sort of leather outfit is drowning someone to some sort of liquid contained in a bee-shaped robot, with another octopus-like contraption somewhere near them.

As much as he wants to know what's going on, someone needed to be saved. And so, he did his usual heroic act, punched the browned-haired girl known as Ayu Mitsuari in the face with his broken right hand, and saved the person and received a kiss on the forehead from this person as a reward just this morning.

That doesn't mean that he got away from the fight unscathed.

Because he removed the cast from his right arm, which is to say HEAVILY INJURED and hasn't completely healed yet, his stay in the hospital got extended, courtesy of his personal physician.

As of the moment, our little hero is now resting in one of the benches in the garden, his head nodding off as he is starting to feel the fresh air blow on his hair. Relaxing as it is, he felt the wind blow harder on his face and got interrupted from his slumber. As he woke up, he saw a very familiar face. It's not just the face that is familiar, but also his color.

Yes. By color, I meant the guest's entire body color.

White as snow, his bright green eyes stared at Kamjou's black irises and smiled gently as he assured himself that his friend is in a healthy state. His white wings retracted to his back as if it wasn't there in the first place, Teitoku Kakine lands a few centimeters away in front of the spiky-haired boy.

"Good afternoon, Kamijou-kun. How are your injuries?"

"Well, to be honest, it still hurts. Thanks to my expedition last night, it hurts even more." It's been days since their very first encounter. But for Kamijou, Kakine's friendly demeanor made it seem like they've known each other for a long time.

"Hm? Last night?"

"Yeah. There was someone I saved while running an errand from Kumokawa-senpai. Eh...Who was it again? For some reason, I can't remember that person...Strange huh?"

"Kamijou-kun, I find it hard to believe that you would forget a victim that you personally saved. Was your mind played with?"

"Nah, that's impossible. Even if it did, my Imagine Breaker would have reacted and dispelled something. But when I touched my head, nothing."

Touma Kamijou's ability, Imagine Breaker, has the power to negate everything that is considered to be supernatural. It will destroy everything that is related to Magic and Esper abilities. It was also thought that it can even dispel God's Blessings to the point that his luck is reduced to zero. Of course that's not a good thing.

Sadly, whatever made him forget the person he saved was not caused by a supernatural phenomenon.

"Hm...Well, my Dark Matter has the ability to read residual thoughts from everything it touches, like places and things. It's like knowing the place or item's history. Want me to do that for you?" Indeed, Teitoku Kakine's Dark Matter has unexplainable yet useful features that are still to be discovered.

"Eh? It's fine, really. No need to go that far for my sake. I'll try to find it out myself."

Even if he did try to find out who that person is, Kamijou will not remember. Due to an event in the past, a part of his brain returns to a blank slate which causes him to forget said specific person alone. That specific person left just now and he will have a hard time remembering that person again.

"If you say so. Mind if I sit beside you, Kamijou-kun?"

"Go ahead."

Kakine went and sat on the bench to the right of Kamijou. Resting his shoulders on the backrest, He looks up to the sky and contemplates on what topic he should start talking with his friend here.

He found it amazing that Kamijou could go and fight head-on with #1, thanks to his right hand.

He also found it amazing that he would travel half across the world to protect the terrorist known as Othinus.

But what made him amazed even more is that he looked healthy and fine, even though he failed to protect the aforementioned terrorist.

Just what made Kamijou rebound to his old self after such failure?

After a few seconds of silence, Kakine tried to start a conversation with his bench mate.

"I know this is may sound insensitive of me, but how are you since that happened?"

"That?"

"Well, to say it another way, how are you feeling right now since you...failed?"

"Oh..." Kamijou went silent.

_'Right, only Index and I knew what exactly happened to Othinus. She was pronounced dead to most of the world, especially to the Magic Side. Should I tell Kakine-san?... Maybe not. Not now anyway.'_

Kamijou didn't exactly fail in protecting Othinus. It's more of a result to what he did that made it seem like he failed, but not entirely a total failure.

He succeeded in protecting Othinus. He failed in retaining her size.

Of course, he can't tell the world that an ex-terrorist the size of his hands is now living with him.

It's not that he doesn't trust Kakine of his secret, but the news of her "death" is still fresh and hot and the hype has to die down first.

"I'm sorry to bring in bad memories. It's just that I'm curious why you did such a thing, only to look...happy after the events of days past." Now, Kakine found himself worried that Kamijou may be acting happy just to get over his failure and move on with life. Of course, in his part, it's a misunderstanding.

"N-no, it's okay! Yeah...I did look happier, huh? Hahaha..." Rubbing the back of his neck, Kamijou's laugh trailed off as he doesn't know what to say right now.

"Oh...Well then, let's talk about something else." Kakine thought of avoiding any topics related to Kamijou and the terrorist as he felt that Kamijou might feel depresses talking about it. Again, It's a misunderstanding on his part, since he doesn't know what exactly happened to Othinus.

'_I got off the hook! Good thing he can read the atmosphere...Maybe a little?'_ He'll just have to think of a response when he gets asked about Othinus again.

"So, let's talk about...Hm?" Kakine sensed something as he looked around, trying to search whatever it is he felt just then.

"Is something the matter?"

"..." Kakine quietly stood up, fearing of the possible indications of the bad vibe he's getting

Kakine's Dark Matter can also let himself "multiply" with his consciousness still in tact for each copy. Unlike the Misaka Network, where the clones have their own personalities, his Dark Matter copies is still connected to his personality and moves according to whatever directive they were given. Kakine sent 4 small, Dark Matter beetles to each 23 Districts of Academy City, a total of 92 beetles, for him to survey.

He lost a beetle's signal just now, and it's not the only one. One after the other, he loses a signal from his beetles and there is a particular pattern to it.

"Sorry, Kamijou-kun. I need to check on something important."

"Oh...Well, good luck then, Kakine-san."

The feeling Kakine had was that of foreboding danger. Something big will happen minutes from now. And thus, he released his wings and flew to the direction where the signal disappeared, knowing full well that whatever took down his bugs is heading straight to District 7.

"..." Kamijou is alone again. He does like the silence of his surroundings, but what bothered him was Kakine's face before he left. He caught sight of what appeared to be worry in his expression.

'_Whatever made his face contort like that could be...trouble...'_ Should he stay in the hospital or find out what made Kakine scared?

He made up his mind as he stood up from the bench and walked to the direction of the hospital's exit, as he will have to look around aimlessly for possible places Kakine would go to. AS much as he wants to rest and heal the broken bones in his hand, He had a feeling he will regret whatever it is that will happen if he doesn't do anything about it.

"Haah...Index is so gonna bite me in the head once she finds out about this..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Streets of District 7, Academy City; End of November...

11:43 AM

The streets of Academy city had never been this noisy. It had been noisy during the past, but the kind of noise the people were emitting were that of awe and fear.

That is because-

*BOOM*

In the middle of the street, where the sound originated, was a really big crater. in the middle of it was a giant of dark toned skin. on his shoulders were two little girls. The one on his left had a brown hair with a small strand protruding out of her small crown. On the right was a girl with blonde hair wearing a red beret.

"Essentially, this ride can beat even that of a roller coaster! Mister, can you jump higher?" Fremea Seivulun requested with a big smile on her face.

"Misaka agrees! Hera-chan, can you jump even higher? Exclaims Misaka as Misaka wants to feel the wind breeze through Misaka's hair again!" Last Order also requested the same thing.

The two little girls were close best friends. Their other best friend, goes by the name of Fraulein Kretune, was not available at the moment. Last Order and Fremea first met in an acquaintance's dorm unit and became close from then onward, although they call each other by name. They met their third friend during an incident in Ichihanaransai Festival, where they tried to save Fraulein by having her eat a "brain" that she recognizes as Last Order's. It may have been a rough start, but the three's friendship is pure and true, and will surely last for a long time...maybe.

The reason why Fremea and Last Order are on Heracles' shoulders and landed in the middle of the road is because the giant was playing with them and jumped.

Yes, he launched himself to the air to play with the two little girls, his hands supporting them so that they wouldn't fall off his shoulder.

"As much as a like to see the bright smile on your faces and jump high again, It would be best to prioritize you two and your safety, little ones. Also, we have bothered people with their business due to our display of playfulness." Said the giant who obviously had a funny grin on his face and wants to do it again. But as both an adult and a Servant, he needs to be responsible.

""AAAAWWW"" Both were a little disappointed. Even if that's the case, at least they had fun.

"Coming through!" The voice came from Misaka Worst jumping through the crowd, carrying the jobless researcher, Kikyou Yoshikawa, in bridal carry.

They were obviously left behind and tried to catch up. Since Yoshikawa wasn't that athletic, she needed the highly energetic clone to help her

They were not the only ones chasing after the giant.

"*Wheeze* W-wait up, F-Fremea...Almost there...Gah!" The bleached hair guy known as Shiage Hamazura also tried to catch up, as he is the acting guardian of the little blonde girl riding on Heracles' right shoulder.

With legs wobbling, he finally caught up to Heracles and the two kids. Worst was just a minute earlier than him.

He may be physically fit, and the distance he had to run was an estimated 1 kilometer. The He also had a load to carry...

"...Hamazura, thanks for the ride." Hamazura ran though the crowd while he's giving his girlfriend, Rikou Takitsubo, a piggyback ride, as he promised to her a few minutes ago.

Hamazura and Takitsubo had been in this kind of relationship a few months back. They both met in the group, ITEM, her as one of the main members and him as their lackey. Let's just say it all started when Hamazura protected and saved her in most occasions for the past two months and their relationship developed afterwards...

...Did it?

"Hey, Zura-chi! What Don't get that much action lately? You're getting slow." Worst exclaimed as she finally saw Hamuzura in her view.

"It's not Zura-chi. it's Hamazura. Hah! ...Whoo...Is this enough Takitsubo? We really should check on Fremea."

"...Fremea is fine. Look, the scary giant and her friend seemed to have enjoyed their activity." Takitsubo calmly stated while she climbed down from Hamazura's back.

"Speaking of which, who is that guy? I don't think he's from around here." Hamazura quickly questioned about the giant's identity.

"Hm? Well...It's hard to explain..." Yoshikawa, who is now standing next to Misaka Worst, placed her hand under her chin, unsure of what to say about Heracles.

Before Hamazura could probe more, Fremea ran up to him and Takitsubo while calling their names, with a face of content and excitement as if she just bought a new toy.

"Nyah! Hamazura! Takitsubo! Did you see what we did earlier? Heracles-san jumped really high into the sky! Bam!"

"Ah? O-oh yeah. Listen, what you did was dangerous! What do you think will happen if you fell off from his shoulders?!" Hamazura is not exactly pleased with what happened. If you see a girl flying in the air while riding a rather gorilla-like being on its shoulders, it spells danger for Hamazura.

"Mnyah?! B-but Heracles-san reminds me so much of Komaba-oniichan! Just so you know, we also used to do this too!"

"Komaba did what?!"

In his mind, Hamazura now has an image of Ritoku Komaba, with Fremea on his left shoulder, flying in the air just as much as what they were like earlier. Comparing Komaba and Heracles might be an overstatement, but they somehow almost look the same in terms of height, demeanor, and appear- No, not really. The one in front of him now is more of a monster than his friend!

"...Hamazura, Mugino and Kinuhata are waiting." Takitsubo snapped Hamazura out of his reverie as he finally realized that there is a far more dangerous monster waiting to devour him if he doesn't head there now.

"Leaving already?" Heracles asked to the other group as Last Order is now standing beside him

"Nyah...I'm really sorry. Mugino-san might get Hamazura into trouble if we kept her waiting. She gets really scary when she does." Fremea replied to both the giant and her BFF.

"It's fine! You can always try to visit us when you want to play with me! Exlaims Misaka as Misaka pulls out a paper and writes down Misaka's address!" Last Order then had a hard time writing that she asked Heracles to hold out his big hand and used it as a temporary table. She then gives the paper to Fremea with a big smile on her face.

"Nyah?! Is it really okay? I can go play at your place anytime?"

"A-as long as you don't take away my role as that child's partner, then it's fine! Says Misaka as Misaka grins happily to this child and Misaka assures Misaka's role doesn't get stolen from Misaka."

Kid, If only you knew the current status of your supposed partner right now...

"M-mnyah! If you say so, kid! Besides, I already have Hamazura as my partner!"

"Hm! You-!"

"T-Takitsubo-san, what are you doing pulling out that obviously horrific item again? Fremea's just a kid you know, you know?" Hamazura was restraining his girlfriend to reduce bloodshed.

"...But my role-"

"It's fine! It's fine! You will always be my partner, okay?" Hamazura then let go of Takitsubo once he confirmed that she calmed down.

The people around not only looked at these people with suspicion, but also with fear, no thanks to the nailed bat. Heracles still overshadows the thing though so they tend to ignore the wea- I mean "disciplinary tool".

"Zura-chi, you ever heard anything about Kuro-nyan?" Misaka Worst inquires about her tar- I mean buddy, Umidori Kuryoru. They seemed to be really close lately.

"It's not Zura-chi, it's Hamazura. Kuryoru and I went out of the hospital at the same time, so she should be wandering around like I do." He doesn't really care about the ex-FRESHMAN that much, but they did get along when they were still admitted.

"Hm? Is that so?...Hehehe..." Wearing a sneaky grin, Worst could only snicker at what she could plot for a misunderstanding.

"?" Everyone in the group looked at Worst with either confusion or realization that she will do something mischievous again.

Worst's bullying does not only focus on Accelerator, but to a wide range and variety of people. Whether it was the clones, Umidori Kuryoru, or Mikoto Misaka, as long as it's a person, no one can escape her antics (except for Touma Kamijou). As she saw just now, Takitsubo is an good example of a rather attached girlfriend. If that is the case...

"Oh no, it's nothing! Misaka just thought why Zura-chi would go out of the hospital together with Kuro-nyan! Isn't that weird? Huh? Huh?" As she gave the person in question elbow bumps, Worst starts putting her plan into motion.

"H-huh? What are you trying to say? And again it's not Zura, it's Hamazura."

"Want me to spell it out for you, Zura-chi?" And here comes the fire that will light the fuse of a bomb.

"**_What happened between you and Kuro-nyan while the two of you stayed in the hospital, together?_**"

"It's not Zu-!"

And DONG!

Before he could retort about his nickname, a quick knockout was given to Hamazura while unaware of his surroundings. Resting the wea- "disciplinary tool" on her shoulder, Takitsubo started to drag her boyfriend on the cold, hard pavement and walked to where they will meet the other members of ITEM. Leaving a trail of blood, the spectator's fear were now directed to her rather than Heracles, thinking to themselves that she is more of a monster than the giant in front of them.

"We'll have a serious talk later, **DARLING**. Fremea, let's go."

"N-nyah...W-well, see you guys!"

And that, people, is why you can never mess with a girl in love's feelings. If you do so, their loved ones will taste their wrath, even though that's not supposed to be our concern...

Although, when you think about it, Worst started the fiasco.

"...So, lunch?" Heracles could only tell the people with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Streets of District 7, Academy City; End of November...

11:50 AM

In an dark alleyway, a white Rhinoceros Beetle was perched on its walls. Its green eyes are staring into the deeper darkness of the cramped space, trying to identify a very odd shape coming its way.

The said beetle also sensed the loss of its comrade's signals and it now tries to intercept whatever it is that attacked them.

Sadly, before the beetle could react, he was grabbed and "swallowed" whole by a familiar white product. It's familiar because it is also the same thing the beetle was made of.

Dark Matter.

"_AAAAhh...ThE fAkE bEEtlE shOUld hAvE sEnsEd thAt by nOw..._" The mysterious being whispered to himself with his shrill, rattling voice.

As sunlight reaches the mysterious figure, he who was the original owner of the Esper Ability, "Teitoku Kakine" walked out of the alleyway.

"_Ah. FOrgOt tO fIx my vOIcE. I hAvEn't tALkEd fOr A wh_ile since that b**** cracked my neck. There. All better._"_ His voice slowly returned to that of what he described as his "angelic voice".

He didn't expect that the damage he received from the leader of GREMLIN moved over to his new body. It must be some sort of psychological damage along with the physical strangling.

When he looked across the street, he saw some familiar faces, along with a "stranger" that is unlikely for these group of people to associate with. Seeing their joyful impressions make him sick for some reason, especially the kid. Just looking at her reminds him of his disgust and utter defeat from the #1.

But...

"Bingo."

Passing through the crowd, "Teitoku Kakine" then headed across the road to where they are. One of them was his objective. The people right in front of him. Releasing his wings, the people around him steered cleared, unaware of the impending danger the "monster" was about to unleash.

'**_Now then, this better be worth bringing me back from the depths of hell, Aleister!_**_'_

* * *

**_Part 1 Complete..._**

**_Proceed to Part 2 for the conclusion..._**

* * *

Welcome, Readers who obviously got bored and irritated of my slow updates,

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Really.

But as the end notes said, expect the next chapter in 48 hours from the day this chapter this was released...or more. I had to divide this chapter into 2 since the 2nd part is a real drag to write. Remember when I said that I'm not good with fight scenes? You will see that next chapter as that is its main focus. Also will end this arc in the next chapter.

Really sorry if you guys had waited for so long to see me update. Should have done this during the break but too many things happened back then.

If you see any errors or inconsistency and the like, don't hesitate to tell me. I may have gotten some things wrong along the way when writing this and it would be a real help if you spot such things.

What would you guys prefer: Magecraft or Thaumaturgy? They're the same but I kinda need to stick to one...

And can somebody tell me about the censorships I did for Accelerator's foul mouth? Was it necessary or better?

And if you noticed a very familiar verbal tick, please ignore that and not take it as a mistake for the characters using it were on standby lately, especially in a very important arc.

See you guys on the next update! Remember to R&amp;R! Also PM if you want to ask questions!


	4. Destroyers Part 2

**Please enjoy the finale of this arc! See You guys on the A/N!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: TAMNI And F/SN aren't mine, okay? They belong to Kamachi Kazuma and Type-Moon, respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Destroyers Part 2

* * *

Frozen Wilderness, Germany/Russia; End of November...

6: 53 AM

"What a bloody mess! Were the two of you behind this?" The reaction came from the old man, who saw the aftermath of a massacre. He came out of the blue, completely taking the two culprits by surprise.

They could only stare at him.

Accelerator and Illya could only stare at the old man standing in front of them, also doing the same thing while smiling.

The old man in front of them is the current Wizard Marshall of the Mage's Association in the Clock tower of London.

He is also one of the few wielders of True Magic, Kaleidoscope.

He is also one of the Twenty-Seven Dead Apostles.

He is-

"...Who are you again? You seem familiar and at the same time you aren't." Illya doesn't know this person, for some reason.

To think that the most known Magician was not recognized by a single girl, an Einzbern no less!

"Hahaha! Wow, young lady. For you to not know me hurts my feelings. Your ancestors must be really angry at me. Has Acht never told you about the Great Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg? We were acquainted, you see." The old man, now identified as Zelretch, could only laugh at the ignorance of the little girl.

"Grandpa is not much of a talker. Also, thanks to the isolated lifestyle of the Einzberns, it never occurred to me he would have an..."Acquaintance" such as yourself."

"Is that so?...That man will never change..." Zelretch brushed his beard with his hand, much like how a person thinks of what to do next. And then he looked at the direction of the boy blocking the whole view of Illya. "I take it this is Berserker? Don't you think it's too early for you to summon a Servant, little girl? The grail hasn't fully manifested in Fuyuki City."Illya's eyes widened from hearing what Zelretch said.

"Eh? How did you-"

"Didn't I say it already? Me and your grandfather were acquainted, so the least I could do is know what is happening around me for the past 200 years. As the Wizard Marshall of the Mage's Association, I should know of the supernatural phenomena around the world. One of the happen to be the Holy Grail War."

As much as Accelerator wants to join in the conversation, he is having no damn clue about what they're talking about, again. Noticing the confusion in the boy's face, Zelretch faced his direction and slowly walked, lifting his cane for each step and leaving a hollow shoe marks and dots on the snowy ground.

"For 200 years, Berserkers have always been known to be the most obedient Servant class of this war. But for some reason, you can almost defy every command given to you by your Master of your own free will. You tried to escape, played snowball with the little girl, and protected her without her asking you do so. Do you know why?" And then the old man stops centimeters in front of the Servant.

Tension fills the air as Accelerator returns Zelretch's stares with deadly glares, ready to pounce on his enemy. They just stood there in silence, waiting for the old man to finish his statement about the Servant's lack of obedience to the Master.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Of course I don't know!"

"...Eh?"/'_What?' _That simple, straight forward answer just took their breathes away. That long silence brought the dramatic mood, only to be trampled upon by that ignorant response of the person that brought about the topic in the first place.

'_This f******old coot just wasted a minutes silence, only to answer like that? ...And to think I was expecting something useful out of him.'_ Accelerator could only do a facepalm for the nth time, groaning as if feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Then why did you say those things in the first place, old geezer?!" Illya also feels the same irritation her Servant has for the man known as Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

"Sorry for misleading you kids like that. True, I may not really know why your Servant is disobedient. I'm not well-versed with the inner workings of the Holy Grail War. But, there is one thing I do know." The duo thought that this is just a waste time of time and that they should go back to locating the castle. for the first time, they were in sync.

But the next few words uttered by the old man seems to have piqued the interest of someone it was referring to. In a very, VERY bad way.

**"_Accelerator, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you go back to Academy City and finish your errands? The people back home are getting hungry, you know?"_**

"...iyg**WHAT?** uclnu**WHAT**ajue**DID** jslruh**YOU**iopoi**JUST**hjvljr**SAY,**kjhuf**OLD**hbres**MAN**! #$**?**" Clear as the cloudless sky, Accelerator's voice was clearly heard, even if it was still inaudible to the human ears. With his palm that still covered on his face, Accelerator looked through the spaces of his fingers, his eyes unmoving as he only stared straight at the old man's red eyes, who knew of his endeavors before being summoned.

"Hm? Was I wrong? Or were you the **_one who successfully killed Imagine Breaker and finished the experiments by killing all of the Sisters?_**Or are you the **_one who successfully became a Level 6 and completely obliterated the entire world?_** Maybe the**_ Female Version, Yuriko Suzushina? _**Or maybe the **_one who didn't become an Esper, but instead turned into a powerful Ghoul?_**...A version that I haven't observed yet? This is rather troubling... I must be getting really old..." Zelretch just stood there wearing a thinking pose, mumbling words that the boy knew very well, except for the female one. This old man really mistook him for a girl? Hearing this entirely made Accelerator tremble. Just who is this old geezer?

"Wha-Wait, you knew Berserker's identity?! Berserker, what did he mean and what did you just say?!" Illya was surprised at this sudden revelation. Just how much does he know? Was he just fooling around earlier?

"Oh right! Tell me, little girl. You have heard of one of the True Magic, Kaleidoscope, am I right? I mean, you were arguing about this a few minutes ago."

"! You were stalking us?!" Illya hid behind Accelerator even more, scared of what the old man would do next.

"Oh no no no! That is rather rude, calling me a stalker. I'm just an observer, you see." Zelretch reassured the little princess of his intentions. "As the owner of the True Magic, Kaleidoscope, I have the ability to see through different parallel worlds and travel through them." Explaining his ability, he then returned his gaze on Accelerator. "The things I mentioned just now were examples of the few worlds that I have observed and went through. In all of them were different versions of people that exist in almost every alternate world."

'_That's not the problem here, you f****** geezer. If you really were observing parallel worlds, how could you specifically know about my life in each world?! '_ It was rather strange for Zelretch to have full knowledge of Accelerator's activities in the other world, albeit his. He even knew about his errand back in Academy. Was the old man observing him?

"The worlds I mentioned earlier were the ones in which your Servant was the cause of its destruction." The two gaped in surprise to what they heard. "I'm trying to confirm which world this boy is from. That also goes for you, little lady. There are also different versions of Illyasviel von Einzbern and I want to confirm the details of the world you're from." Zelretch's expression turned serious when he looked at Accelerator again. "If this boy is from the world where he was saved by the Imagine Breaker, then I could let him go."

'_So he really knew about my life, specifically 'my' past...Wait, this could be my chance to get back to Academy City!' _Accelerator wore a smile in his face as he was about to pull out his phone to type out his answer to Zelretch.

Illya was confused about one thing and asked, "Wait, why are you also confirming the world I'm from? I am from 'this' world, right? It's like you're saying that-"

"On the contrary, little girl, this world is not your world." Zelretch quickly responded to Illya, cutting of her whole statement.

'..._What?' _Accelerator's fingers stopped typing in the keypad when he heard the old man's response to Illya.

"...What?" Illya got even more confused until she finally realized what Zelretch said. "Wait, if this is not the world I belonged in, then how did we get here in the first place?! Grandfather only transported us out of the castle, so how did we travel to another world?!" Grabbing her head, Illya started panicking, unsure of what exactly is going on.

"...Oh right, speaking of which, did your grandfather give you a piece of paper with an Insignia drawn on it?"

"You mean this?" Illya pulled out a letter from before they got to this place full of frozen trees and snow. Accelerator also pulled out his letter.

"Ah...So he really used that paper I gave him...For him to forget the use of this is...Hahaha! How funny!"

"W-wait, what exactly does it do?!"

"By applying a small amount of Mana and inciting the trigger words, this paper will transport the user to where I am located. The Insignia was drawn with my blood for this feat to be made possible." Explaining the mechanics of the paper, Zelretch laughed afterwards. "The reason I gave him this was so he could meet to me and have a fun chat! For him to use these for 'training' was really absurd!"

'_I'm really getting sick of his laughter...' _Irritated, Accelerator just looked away, trying not to meet his gaze. '_Now that I thought about it...'_

"..." Illya also looked away silently.

"Why are you looking away? Did you not understand my explanation?"

'_This has been going on for too long... Bring us back to our respective worlds already, you f****** geezer!' _Accelerator could only complain in his mind, creating an escape plan at the same time.

'Mr. Magician, I think it would be best to return us to our world already...I feel tired all of a sudden...Please?"

"Hm...I already told you kids that I should know which world you're from first. We can't just go world hopping without a set destination in mind." Zelretch explained again, turning around a walked a few feet away from the duo. "Little girl, I take it you have no idea about world events in your place?"

"W-well..."

Zelretch could only sigh. Why do most Illyas he saw in other worlds are poor recluse and forced to fight the war? "If that is the case, we could only rely on this young man here to give us our destination, right? Then again, this young man might be the evil one and his place is already ruined."

Accelerator quickly typed in his cellphone, showing the screen to the old man. Zelretch extended his unoccupied hand and Accelerator felt a force pulling his phone away. Feeling that the old man doesn't want to get close and take a peek, he just let go and sees his phone floating away slowly to old man Zelretch. The screen shows the following:

**[Old man, if there is one thing I'm sure of, It's that I am done being a villain and am trying to live a peaceful life. That night when I meet that idiot bastard and punched me in the face, I really wanted to kill him. But because he stopped me from being a villain and saved those clones, I felt the chains tying me from that disaster disappear. I will never be able to take back those lives I took, so I promised myself I will protect the remaining ones, starting with her. That is the world where I'm from, you s***** old coot.]**

"...You really are dramatic, boy, but you could have just said that you're the good one." Zelretch gave back Accelerator's phone, floating to his direction in a faster pace and grabbed it back. "Now then, if you could move away a little, I will make some preparations for your portal back home, young boy." The Grand Magician, Zelretch, then started doing his magic trick. A white light shaped like a door appeared in front of the three. "Nope...Nope...Not this one..." He mumbled as he swipes the tip of his cane on the air as if swiping a finger on a tablet screen.

'_Finally...' _Accelerator can't hide his satisfied face. Now he cou-

"Wait, aren't the Servants summoned from the Throne of Heroes? Why did you create a portal to that place, as if you don't have a single care in the world?!" Illya exclaimed as she realized the real problem here.

"...I... Really am getting a poor memory...I may have neglected to say this, little girl, but your Servant here didn't come from the Throne of Heroes. He came from the same world as yours, but not as part of the history books. He is a modern hero living in a city called Academy City, a city where technology is 30 years advanced from the world. But for some reason, he got summoned as Berserker. As part of my investigation, I tried to confirm if the Accelerator standing here right now is the same Accelerator that went missing while I was observing his actions." Zelretch really knows his stuff, but still really suspicious.

"...Wait, you're alive?!" Illya then looked at Accelerator and asked that question.

He showed the message he typed on his phone.

**[I take it Servants are spirits of dead heroes, huh? I'm pretty much alive and well, brat.]**

"...You're calling me brat again..." She turned again to Zelretch. "Why are you observing him, anyway? You really are a dirty stalker, aren't you Mr. Great Magician."

"I'm not a pervert, little girl. This young man's existence is quite interesting once you see him in action. Also, another reason I knew which world you're from was thanks to your summoning ritual." Zelretch looked at Accelerator, looking rather excited on what he has to say. "When you disappeared, boy, some kind of being stood from the same spot you disappeared to. My hunch is that when you were summoned, the Heroic Spirit the little girl tried to summon took your place. That may have been the intended Servant, Berserker."

"So I was successful? But I can only feel my connection with the Berserker here. Wouldn't that mea-" Illya stopped when she saw the old man stop swinging his cane. "What's wrong? Did you find the right world?"

"..."

'_What's with the silence, dammit?!" _Accelerator walked to where the white light is and took a peek, seeing what it was showing.

Indeed, it is Academy City alright. The windmills that help in generating electricity were continuously spinning. The balloon that showed the news was floating above the skies. It might have been the same thing he saw when he went out that morning to do an errand. So what exactly is the problem?

"No matter how many times I see this view, the skyscrapers of Academy City will always look beautiful...and weird. His science has done a lot for this place to advance like this..." Zelretch muttered those words.

Sometimes, you really don't know what this old man would do next. A true eccentric, most people would describe those who have met him. And for the first time, Illya and Accelerator's thoughts were in sync. Complete silence.

"..."

"..."

"Well then, shall we?"

Before they stepped into the light, Accelerator stopped the old man and pulled out his phone. He typed and showed his message to Zelretch.

**[What was your true reason for observing me?]**

After reading the message, Zelretch asks for the phone and Accelerator gave it to him. Zelretch doesn't want to answer his message out loud so he chose to type it in too. Once done, he handed it back to the owner and smiled as he stepped inside the light. Accelerator wondered and read the reply in his phone.

"Hm? What's wrong? What did he say?" Before Illya could take a peek, the boy closed his phone. It would be best to keep this for him alone.

'_...You damn old geezer...' _Accelerator also went in, with his thoughts on how to explain his tardiness back at home.

"Hey, don't leave me like that!" Illya jumped into the light angrily as she chases the boy who ditched her.

**"[You are the only Accelerator that was saved and saved people in return to that kindness that was shown to you. That is of enough interest to me to try finding out of your real** **motivations.]"**

And so they stepped into the portal to Academy City, unaware of the events that are currently transpiring.

* * *

School District 7, Academy City; in front of Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant, End of November...

11:55 PM

On the streets of Academy City, in front of the diner commonly known as Joseph, a clash between two monsters continued.

Deflecting each blow given by the wings made of Dark Matter, Heracles stood his ground, defending himself using the axe-sword he had equipped in his right hand. Both agile and strong, the Greek hero known for slaying the Hydra reminded him of that battle with the nine headed serpent, whose regenerative abilities pushed him to the limits.

Heracles accompanied the Misaka sisters and Kikyou Yoshikawa for lunch. Out of nowhere, they were attacked by the being who then introduced himself as "Teitoku Kakine". Quickly sensing the attack, Heracles materialized his weapon, Nine Lives, and defended the people around him from "Kakine's" attack. The supposed servant used the axe-sword form of his favored weapon to deflect the Dark Matter Spears. Chaos ensued as the people around them ran for their lives, panic infecting everyone who saw the white form of the monstrosity that threatened their lives.

"Kakine" threatened to attack everyone around him if the "stranger" doesn't come with him, as he was referring to Heracles. The Heroic Spirit refused as he needs to protect his "Masters", although it was unconfirmed which is which. "Kakine" then revealed that he will still attack them anyway, specifically Last Order as to fulfill his grudge against her caretaker. Heracles then took a battle stance and shouted to his companions to run away so as to hold him off.

The fight took place all around the district, its destruction following on its wake. The battle was then brought on to the front of the famed diner, shocking its customers as they realized that they were in danger.

The battle continued.

'_I would really prefer using my bow, but this is best for now.' _To use his long range weapon, he would have to create distance between him and his opponent. Due to the aggressive attacks coming from "Kakine"'s Dark matter wings, Heracles couldn't get the chance to fully utilize the power of his Noble Phantasm, Nine Lives.

"This is Judgement! Do not panic and please evacuate the premises immediately! Please follow the guidance of the other officers!"

Some of the people around them were all being evacuated by members of Judgment. Kuroko Shirai was using her ability to teleport the civilians away from the destruction caused by the fight. Supporting her were other Espers that are willing to help even though they are not members of the Disciplinary Organization.

'_It's_ _a good thing those kids are decreasing the possible number of unnecessary deaths. But I need to finish this once and for all." _Heracles thought when he saw the efforts of the people supporting him by reducing the casualties. Indeed, ending this would help in stopping the chaos.

To put it in simple terms, he needed a distraction. He needs time to prepare his trump card.

And that distraction came in the form of an electrified beam of light.

A big, gaping hole appeared on "Kakine"'s chest as the light of the railgun passed through his back. It wasn't enough to faze him and continued attacking.

"Tch! Still not enough firepower!" Albeit weaker, Misaka Worst can use the same technique as that of the original Mikoto Misaka by using hardware nails she carries around. Misaka Worst chased after the giant. It's not in Worst's nature to help people, but she doesn't want to get left behind from the battle, as she sees this as fun.

"Allow me." Another beam of light, this time colored green, shot through "Kakine's" body. Using Shizuri Mugino's Meltdowner ability, four shots were fired this time, hitting the left leg, right shoulder wing, chest, and the head.

"Super Uppercut!" Saiai Kinuhata delivered a strong punch, enhanced by her Offense Armor, to "Kakine's" stomach, making his body fly up into the air and quickly jumped back Mugino's side.

"Take This!" Before he could show off his regeneration, it was followed up by another railgun that came from above. This time he was shot by Mikoto Misaka and she was able to do this feat thanks to Kuroko Shirai. Finished with evacuating the civilians, she assisted her best friend by teleporting them high above "Kakine" and did the deed, big puffs of smoke rose up from the deep crater.

Shirai caught Misaka and teleported beside Mugino after firing her railgun. They are currently standing in front of the diner they were having lunch until the fight broke out. Making a temporary truce, Misaka and Mugino fought alongside each other for the first time and promised to each other that they will never EVER do this kind of team-up again.

"Nyah! W-why are you attacking Beetle-san?!" Fremea ran up to Mugino and pulled on her clothes as she tried to stop her friend, not knowing what exactly was going on.

Hamazura came out of the hiding spot he was in with Takitsubo and Fremea as they have no way to defend themselves (Takitsubo's bat won't be effective, after all!). "Fremea, come back here! That wasn't Beetle-san! That was-"

"Teitoku Kakine, the one and only!" The voice came out from the boy made of Dark Matter who slowly walked out of the big wall of smoke and dust. Not a single scratch was present. "This is how Dark Matter should be: Infinite and Forever! Remember that, fools!"

He then charged at the group of Espers that attacked him using spears made of Dark Matter, flew up the air and quickly descending down on them. His wings extended and its tips turned into sharp weapons as they were about to be stabbed with its sheer numbers.

**""""!""""**

But what blocked those projectiles was a tall wall made of the same material: Dark Matter.

"Did I miss anything?" Teitoku Kakine turned to them while blocking the other "Kakine" to make sure that everyone was accounted for.

"Nyah! Beetle-san?!" Fremea poked her head out from behind Mugino and Hamazura as the two tried to protect the little girl.

Kakine then built a big dome around them as to fortify their defenses even further, leaving Heracles outside of it. Inside were Hamazura, Mugino, Fremea, Kinuhata, Misaka, Shirai, and Worst.

"What the hell is going on here, Kakine-san?! Did you accidentally make an evil clone or something?" Hamazura was really confused about their situation right now. "There is no way, right?!" Grabbing the white kid, he demanded an answer.

Kakine gently removed his friend's hand with is free hand from his shoulder as he was about to explain the situation. "It's far worse than that. It seems that the Original Personality has returned to take revenge from us. The very first Teitoku Kakine, to clear my point."

Everyone who knew about the incident behind Beetle 05's existence could only look at him in disbelief, until they realized the possibility. But how did he come back, if he was supposed to have lost control and authority over the Dark Matter? It is possible to revive the Original Personality, as this was done before. These people didn't know about his recent revival, except for a select few.

To explain, the Original Teitoku Kakine is someone who has great pride over his ability, as he was able to make autonomous beings out of his Dark Matter. In his first attempt to test this, he made giant Rhinoceros Beetles for the sole purpose of capturing the unknown being, Fraulein Kretune, and at the same time exacting his revenge on the #1 Strongest Esper of Academy City, Accelerator. To keep his connection with the beetles for relaying commands, he created the Dark Matter Network. But as he created more beetles for his army, the connection became more isolated for one of them and the isolated beetle was able to make his own network. The said beetle finally disconnected as one of the beetles came into contact with Rikou Takitsubo, whose ability, AIM Stalker, manipulated its Personal reality and became its own person. Having the free will to control his own Dark Matter, Beetle 05 took over Kakine's Network and Authority, to become Teitoku Kakine himself.

"So that was the bastard Teitoku, huh? I kind of hated you because you look the same, but the Original was someone I never liked the most." Mugino commented, crunching her fists as if ready to punch someone.

"Nyah! You mean you have a dark side? That was so cool, until he attacked us!" Fremea looked cheerful...weird kid...

"That would mean he made a new network of his own and is super trying to take over yours? He has been really prideful about his ability that he doesn't want anyone else using Dark Matter." Kinuhata made a guess to Kakine's motives as she folded her arms.

"..." Misaka is more concerned about the older-looking clone beside her.

"What is it, Onee-sama?" Worst returned the glare coming from her look-alike.

"Wait, what's going on? Onee-sama, why does she look like you, although older? And she also called you Onee-sama? Wh-what's is this feeling that I feel from the older-looking one? Jealousy? Betrayal? Yet, you look the same...GAAAH! What's happening to me?!" Kuroko Shirai looked back and forth between the two Misakas, confused and unaware of the circumstances between the "Sisters". Not known to her right now, drool was coming out of her mouth.

"..." Everyone else was quietly looking at the three, since they weren't listening to what Beetle 05 just said, specifically at the girl convulsing from either shock or excitement that there are two Onee-samas that stood in front of her.

"...So, that was Teitoku Kakine outside, but you're also Teitoku Kakine? So which one was the one who hurt Uiharu?" For those who didn't know what was going on but just went with the flow, Misaka could only ask this question, ignoring her friend who was twitching on the floor. To prevent Shirai from finding out about the Sisters, Misaka stunned her to pass out. It may be too much but she knew that her friend became resistant to her electric shocks at this point in time.

"A little extreme there, I would say Onee-tama." Worst commented on Misaka's behavior.

"That would be the one outside right now...Gah!" As he said this, Beetle 05 felt a sharp pain in his head as he tried to put more layers to the dome. "He's trying to take over my Dark Matter! Zura-san!"

"Just call me Hamazura!" Dang, even Beetle 05 called him with that nickname he never liked! He was reminded of that one character in a very popular shounen manga.

"Fremea mentioned that you turned into someone that resembled a Sentai character on TV? Was it some sort of powered suit?"

"You told him?!" Hamazura turned to Fremea, a small blush present in his face as he was reminded of that time when he wore the powered suit, Dragon Rider. He did look like someone from the Kamen Rider Series.

"Nyah! Essentially, I had to tell him since you really looked cool!" Fremea told him with a cute smile on her face.

"So you really are into cosplay, Hamazura. How childish and disgusting." Mugino could only look at him in disgust as she never knew about the reason he did that.

"Playing superhero? Wow, so you save kitties stuck on the tree or something?" Kinuhata teased him as she also didn't knew about him wearing a powered suit.

"Anyway, I was just curious...Now, I will have to ask all of you for assistance." Beetle 05 said as he thought of a plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

11:57 PM

Outside the dome, Kakine was trying different ways to break through the Dark Matter Barrier. Seeing that his earlier attack wasn't effective, he redirected the sunlight exposing his wings and continuously shot beams at it.

Heracles, seeing as he finally got the distraction he needed, tried to change the form of his Noble Phantasm into its original form, a bow whose arrows used on it were worth a hundred shots. That was the true form of Heracles' Greatest Noble Phantasm, Nine Lives.

But it did not came. Nothing happened. The weapon did not changed it shape as willed by its owner

"...Huh? How? Wait, let me try again." Heracles whispered as he tried to transform his weapon, to no luck and failed again. _'Now that I thought about it, what servant class am I supposed to be?'_

While Heracles was trying to figure out the problem, he didn't notice Kakine went near the dome. He can't destroy it so he'll have to take over and control it from the inside out, since it is made of the same Dark Matter he uses, only generated by his other self. Kakine held out his hand and it only took one touch for cracks to appear on the surface of the supposed barrier. He smirked that he can finally reclaim what is only his.

_'He's starting to get through that dome! There's no time to think about this!'_

Snapping himself back and focus returned to him, he had no choice but to charge in and attack the Dark Matter boy from behind, losing his advantage on a stealth attack with his bow.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

That was a big mistake as he never expected the boy to have reinforcements.

As Heracles charged at Kakine, he was hit by something on his right side and exploded on contact. The sudden explosion threw him off course and crashed really far to the boy's left, although unscathed.

_'He had company?! I must-'_

When the giant stood his ground, another volley of exploding projectiles came and hit him dead on, leaving no space for a counter attack. The attacks came from giant, white, mechanical beetles made of Dark Matter, under Kakine's control. The explosions continued as the beetles aimed their horns and shot their explosive mortar to the giant Servant.

Then the attacks stopped, leaving a big pile of smoke from the place the beetles attacked on.

"Heh! Now where were we...Hmm?" Kakine was about to fully take control over the makeshift dome when it suddenly crumbled on its own.

As the barrier's debris fell down, Kakine felt pain on the left side of his face. He staggered from the sudden attack that came from the other user of Dark Matter, the Esper who was known as Beetle 05.

"That was for attacking my friends." He punched the boy in the face again, taking advantage of the boy's stunned state. "And this is for threatening the peace of this city!"

The attack didn't end there as Beetle 05 released his six wings and redirected the sunlight, creating lasers that hit Kakine all over his body, pushing him to the other side of the road.

"Let's do this!"

"Right at ya, Original!"

As Beetle 05 finished his attack, it was followed up by the Original and her clone as they both manipulated and held in their hands swords made of iron sand. Misaka and Worst quickly pulled themselves towards the enemy using electromagnetism and did a cross-slash at Kakine's stunned body. Then the two Electromasters made the iron sand swirl around them and grind the Dark Matter boy in between the tornado to turn him into mush.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice! This is nice! Now you're starting to put up a fight!"

Even though he was supposed to scream in pain, Kakine could only laugh as he found their efforts pathetic. Their attacks were still useless. He regenerated Dark Matter as fast as the tornado spun on his sides

"Beetles? Lame. This is why you will always lose, #2. Picking bugs as your bodyguards? This just shows how low you've become."

"Mugino, even bug bites are super irritating for a girls delicate skin, you know?"

While the three aforementioned Espers were keeping the instigator of chaos busy, Mugino and Kinuhata confronted the mechanical beetles. One by one, the tanks of beetles exploded as they met the powers of the Meltdowner and Offense Armor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

11:59 PM

While the others were busy fighting, Hamazura took care of the passed out Teleporter and Fremea, taking them to where he and Takitsubo hid themselves from all of this. She hid in one on the alleyways as to prevent herself from being in danger. Since it was too narrow, only two people could fit when entered at the same time.

"Are you okay, Takitsubo?! Are you hurt somewhere?!" Hamazura questioned once they reached her hiding place. She placed Shirai beside his girlfirend so that her back would rest on the wall. He then checked on her physically to see if she had any injuries while he was away.

"I'm fine. But our big friend from before..." Takitsubo pointed her fingers to where the person she was referring to.

Hamazura looked at the direction she pointed at to see a really big cloud of smoke. It hadn't dissipated since Heracles took on the full brunt of the beetle's explosive attacks. She witnessed everything that had happened while the others were inside the dome.

"Nyah! Mister Giant?! Hamazura, we have to help him!" Fremea shouted as she saw the aftermath of Heracles' fight.

"He'll be fine. I have to get you girls away from here first. I don't want you to get hurt." Hamazura extended his hand to help his girlfriend stand up and he supported her.

Takitsubo still held onto the "disciplinary tool" Kinuhata gave her as she stood up. Hamazura was about to carry Shirai when the girl winced in pain and woke up from her slumber.

"Ngngh!...O-onee-sama? Eh? Where's Onee-sama?!" Shirai then looked at her current companions and questioned them about the current procession of things.

"They are holding back Kakine to give us time to retreat. That includes you. We have to go. Can you stand?" Hamazura also held out a hand his hand to Shirai, only to be rejected by the girl who stood up on her own.

"I-I can manage on my own. I have to go and support her!" Shirai was about to ster out of the alleyway, only to be stopped by the delinquent by grabbing her wrist. "Let go! I have to be there for her!"

"Misaka-san entrusted your safety to me! She doesn't want you to get hurt! Besides, as a member of Judgment, shouldn't you be prioritizing the safety of the civilians?!" Shirai can't argue with that logic. True, her current companions are also civilians who don't have the ability to fight. There was even a kid among them.

She sighed in defeat as she complied with the current circumstance. "Fine. I'll have to assist you people first. I can only teleport two people at a time."

"Then take Takitsubo and the kid first. I'll wait here. Take them as far away from here as possible." Hamazura declared to the Judgement girl as he wants to prioritize the safety of the two girls.

"...Hamazura!"

"Oh, and Takitsibo? Can I borrow that first?" He was referring to the "tool" his girlfriend held in her hands.

"But..."

"I'll be fine. You two have to get out of here first. I can handle myself." Even though hesitant, Takitsubo gave the nailed bat to her boyfriend. The boy gladly accepted it and carried it on his shoulders.

"I won't permit civilians joining Academy City's chaos." Shirai boldly stated to Hamazura.

"This is for self defense. There's no way I'm joining those monsters in the fight. Now get going before they reach this place."

"...Let's go! Hold onto me." Shirai finally went and did her job as an officer guiding civilians out of harm's way.

"Hamazura, break a leg!"

"...Be careful..."

"...I will."

The two girls attached themselves to Shirai and they disappeared instantly from Hamazura's sight.

"...I hope Fremea didn't mean what she said..."

The boy then went to where Heracles was, the smoke cleared when the wind blew. In the middle of the crater was the giant, knelt down as if passed out. But that wasn't what made Hamazura's eyes glued to him.

Heracles was bleeding badly, a pool of his blood started to gather beneath him. There were wounds all over his body and, unlike Kakine, he wasn't regenerating. Even after all of this, he still gripped his weapon and would never let go anytime soon.

"A-are you okay?! Damn it! Please don't die!" Hamazura tried to reach out to the giant, trying to see if they weren't too late from coming out of the barrier earlier. He went to Heracles' side, stepping on the pool of red, to examine him up close.

"..." The giant's golden eyes were still open, staring at the battle happening right in front of him.

"Damn it! Please be alright! Aren't you Heracles the Almighty Hero of Greece?! Don't give up on us like this!" The boy pleaded but nothing happened.

His words never reached Him. Heracles died,his lifeless body stood there like he was being painted by an artist.

"Well, are we done with the dramatics, Shiage Hamazura?"

"!" Hamazura quickly turned to the voice as he stared at the alleyway he was in before. There came the form of Teitoku Kakine walking towards him and the dead Servant. "Why are you doing this?!" He held onto the weapon he borrowed from Takitsubo as he stood in between the two monsters.

"I was just here to pick up your friend there. But since he didn't cooperate, I used force. But that's not the only reason. You see, I had three reasons for cooperating with Academy City. And as long as those three reasons exist, I will come back to kill you all." Kakine placed his hands in his pockets, his deep, cold smile filled with darkness curled. He then looked down, his eyes hidden under his hair. "Want to know those three reasons? You're going to die anyway so I won't mind."

"Kch!" Hamazura froze once he heard those words.

"First is Accelerator, just for him being there. I will always loathe his existence." Kakine released his first set of wings. Two wings appeared.

"Second is the fake me, my very own creation that dared betray me and stole what is rightfully mine." He then released his second set of wings. Four wings were present.

"And lastly," When Kakine lifted his head, Hamazura met the boy's sharp gaze as if the next reason was related to him.

**"Rikou Takitsubo, who was the main cause of all my misfortune."**

"Y-you..." The Level 0 could only look at him, his body shaking in anger as the boy threatened to hurt his girlfriend.

"Once I exact my revenge on all these three reasons...Hmm... It would be best if I stop here. Whether you step aside or not, I'll still kill you anyway." Kakine released hi final set of wings, now six in totality.

"No way will I die here and let you lay a hand on Takitsubo, you dirty creep!" Hamazura charged at him with both hands on the nailed-bat, knowing full well that it was dangerous to do so.

"Speak for yourself, stupid Level 0."

Kakine used one of his wings and quickly stabbed Hamazura to the chest. Before it connects, the boy rolled swung the bat and deflected it, only for it to redirect to his left leg. The spear-like wing dug itself to the ground, as Kakine used another wing to stab the boy running to his direction. Hamazura tried to deflect the wing with the bat again but let go of his weapon when it hit his hand itself, causing him to lose his grip. A small gash appeared at the back of his right hand and bled. But it didn't matter as he ran to his opponent, clenched the bleeding hand to a fist.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

"Pathetic. You wanna die that badly? Here you go." Kakine was just playing around with Hamazura, as he could have killed him already by stabbing him with his wings altogether. He didn't think that the boy was this stupid. But that stupidity will end now.

Kakine then used the remaining four wings to stab Hamazura in the chest. He should have done this earlier and not waste his time.

The wings didn't pierce through his body as it only scratched off Hamazura's orange jacket, completely unharmed.

"W-what?! How d- Buh!" Face meets fist after fist as Hamazura threw a volley of punches at Kakine. The boy then grabbed the head of Kakine and pushed it to his right knee, stunning him and a big strong right jab to the face that completely staggered his body, lost his balance and trip with his legs, his back on the floor. "H-how did you survive that?!"

"Did you think I would charge in like that without thinking things through? You're the real idiot here." Underneath the holes of his jacket was the familiar white color of Dark Matter.

The Irregular Level 0 then stripped off his torn jacket and revealed the white armor underneath his clothing. The armor's shape resembled the Dragon Rider powered suit and it slowly coated his whole body.

Before Hamazura left the dome, Beetle 05 covered his body with the unknown element to protect him from Kakine's attacks. Since the Dark Matter has the capability to read off the history of everything it touches by analyzing its surface. The material read the history of Hamazura's body and shaped itself for the body still remembered the sensation when he wore the suit.

"I still can't believe Dark Matter can do this. But this is better than not wearing it at all." Hamazura proceeded to crunch his fists, now with his head covered with Dark Matter and shaped like a helmet. The helmet shaped itself like the Dragon Rider's. "Now then, did you say something about hurting my Takitsubo?"

"Wait 'till I take that fake armor and crush you to pieces, you m*****f*****!" Kakine stood up and had his wings move to his only target at a really quick pace.

With the Dark Matter Suit in tow, Hamazura was able to initiate moves faster and swerved his body in opposition to fully evade each wing. When a wing was close to hit him, he used his arms covered in Dark Matter to block it. blow after blow, Kakine's attack never stopped until he pulled up all his wings to crash down on the Level 0. It connected to the ground but the boy wasn't underneath it as Hamazura fully charged at Kakine and did a high jump.

"You can't be serious...!"

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Hamazura declared the name of his "ultimate move" as he was crashing down on the Dark Matter entity.

**"HAMAZURA DRILL KICK!"**

**"That's not a kiiiiiiiiiick!"**

Using his right leg for the kick, it shaped itself into a fast, spinning drill as it went through Kakine's body. Even the wings weren't of use when he tried to block his attack. As he landed behind the pierced-through Kakine, Hamazura stood up and motioned his arms, his left arm extending upwards to the right and his right doing a fist pump. As he did the pose, his background exploded, as from any other sentai shows did when the villain got done in.

"...I always wanted to try that, but I never expected the explosion..." Hamazura could only look at the bizarre sight of flames in his back. "Was that too much?"

"Not really since that's just one of eight clones I made for myself."

"!" Hamazura turned to the voice and saw another Teitoku Kakine. Behind him was Heracles, who was still in that state. On his grip was-

"Last Order! But how?!" The girl in question was being held like a hostage, one arm wrapped around her waist. She was unconscious and must have been knocked out by the boy in front of him. "Take your hands off the kid!"

"No can do since I need her to drag out #1. I saw her hiding nearby this place alone, so I won't let the chance slip by me again. That researcher must have been separated from her from that mass panic."

Even though he was kind of relieved that Kakine did not do anything to Yoshikawa, he can't let his guard down at the current situation. "...So which one are you? You said there were seven clones." As he stood his ground, Hamazura tried to observe the entity's next move.

"Why would I tell you that, idiot?" Kakine looked at him in sheer disgust as he examined the suit. "I never expected you using my Dark Matter in such manner, but I won't hold back this time. But first, I have to attract #1's attention by threatening the source of his powers." He then shaped his free hand into a blade and pointed its tip at Last Order's temple.

"Dammit! Don't you dare-"

"Or what, you gonna stop me with that low-grade fake Dark Matter?"

"jhgeb**NO**%$%***,**ygfaw**I**yge**WILL**oyge**KILL**lgaw**YOU**$%#**.**"

""!""

Before anything else could happen, Accelerator quickly ripped his hand through Kakine's head from behind, completely crushing it as the body went limp and fell on the pavement. The albino pulled Last Order's unconscious frame from the body's grip and saw to the clone's welfare.

The little girl woke up afterwards, her eyes winced as light entered and saw Accelerator's worried face as he turned off his choker.

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, YOU BIG DUMMY?!"

'_Yep. She's alright. Energetic as ever.'_ Accelerator thought once he saw Last Order's pouting but cute, cheerful face when she saw him.

But that was short lived as Last Order saw Heracles's wounded and unmoving frame. Shaking, she was released by Accelerator and went to check the giant. Just like how Hamazura first saw him, nothing changed.

"He-He-Hera-chan...Hey...Please be alright...Please! Don't Leave Misaka like this! Misaka pleads as Misaka tries to wake you up! Waaaaaaaaaah!" The little girl could only weep, saddened from the lost of a new friend.

"..." Accelerator could only watch the dreaded scene of a person that he wasn't able to save on time.

"...Last Order..." Hamazura lamented on his powerlessness.

They were with him earlier, happily conversing with Heracles. Even though they only knew each other for a while. But Hamazura knew the feelings of the little girl, as she was the one who was with him the most.

"Eeeeh...So this giant was supposed to be my Servant, huh?..."

"..."

"Huh? A little girl?"

Everyone present, except Last Order whose sobs drowned out the voice, focused their eyes on the silver-haired girl, Illya. She came back to this world with Accelerator with the help of an old man who left them after crossing the portal back to Academy City.

"Good afternoon, my name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. This may be sudden, but may I ask what had transpired?" The girl did a bow as a part of her introduction as she gently pulled the sides of her skirt.

"..A-ah yeah...Shiage Hamazura here...Wait, What's a girl like you doing here?! This place is dangerous!" Hamazura questioned the intentions of the girl, as much as she came out of nowhere, like Accelerator.

Speaking of which...

"Also, where the hell have you been?! All the chaos and you show up like this?!"

"..." Accelerator took out his phone, as he figured that coming back here didn't even fix his speech problem. He showed his reply to the boy who questioned his sense of urgency.

**[A lot happened. The girl's a magician. Got involved in something big. What the f*** is going on?]**

"You know, you coulda just said that like a normal person. Why pull out yo-"

"ayfv**WANT**yge**ME**yge**TO**okugt**PUNCH**iuge**YOU**#$&amp;**?**"

"I'm really sorry about what happened to Last Order. And did you say Magician?"

"Mage."

"otegv**WHATEVER**ygerb**BRAT**uwhj**.**"

"Why are you talking like that?"

Hamazura had no idea whatever it was that Accelerator said. He got the message that Accelerator is incapable of proper speech at the moment he heard him spoke incoherent words. He went and gave the latecomers the current situation. They were attacked by the Original Teitoku Kakine, did a number on Heracles, and now they were trying to take him down.

"Heracles is not dead. Not yet anyway."

Whatever Illya had said incited curiosity and hope from Last Order's wet eyes as she looked at her with tears still flowing from her eyes.

"E-eh? R-really? Misaka asks as Misaka was curious at what the other little girl had said...Also, who are you? Asks Misaka as Misaka questioningly looked at the girl with suspicion." She missed the whole conversation and then noticed the other little girl who came with her original guardian.

"..." Accelerator stayed silent.

"You mean there's a way to bring him back?! How are you so sure of this?!" Hamazura can't believe that there was a way to bring the giant back to life.

"He is currently consuming Mana from his own reserve to use some sort of ability. Maybe it's his Noble Phantasm. But for some reason, he can't finish the process. Is it because he ran out in the middle of healing?" Illya then turned to Last Order. "Tell me, kid. Did he say anything to you about his circumstances?"

Hamazura, especially Last Order, had no clue as to what the silver-haired girl said earlier. Hamazura had slight knowledge about Magic but never took it seriously. Last Order had no idea about Magic at all. She was only informed early this morning when Heracles came to their door and told them about the Holy Grail War, That he was a Servant, and that Yoshikawa, Worst, and her were possibly his Master.

"E-eh? You mean the Holy Grail War? Misaka confusingly replied as Misaka had no idea what Illya explained earlier?"

"...You didn't understand...?" Illya caught onto what Last Order said at the end of her statement. She then realized that it must be her verbal tick. "Anyway, If you knew about the Holy Grail War, that would mean you are Heracles' Master?"

"W-wait wait wait! What do you mean war?! Is what's happening right now part of this war?!" Hamazura commented as he heard the word.

"N-no...There were three of us at that time and Misaka does not know which one is his real Master. Misaka replied as Misaka got even more confused..."

"So that's it." Illya thought of a possible reason about Heracles' slow regeneration. "Since Heracles does not have a Master, he relied on his own Mana to use his abilities. The problem being is that without a Master, he can't access his full potential as a Servant, for he doesn't have a stable power source! That would also mean I can-"

"So right now, all Heracles needed right now is a Master and he will go back to the way he was?! Misaka Inquires as Misaka finally understood even a little bit of what Illya explained." Last Order cut off Illya as she held the girl's hand.

"I still don't know what's going on, but Mana will hurt us Espers, right?" At least Hamazura listened to the conversation and understood a concept he was taught a while ago.

**[Everyone has Mana. Espers** **using Mana for Magic hurts them from the inside out.]** Accelerator quickly typed in his clarification to Hamazura.

True. Espers can't use Magic. Since their bodies were already altered by scientific means, they lost access to using Magic. Once Mana is used to perform Magic, Espers will be badly wounded as they have no resistance to it and has the possibility to die, even if the weakest spell was used for invocation.

If that was the case, then there was only one person who can create a contract with Heracles to truly unlock his potential and wake him up from his slumber.

And that person was...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

12:04 PM

A lot also happened at Beetle 05's side.

Mugino and Kinuhata were able to annihilate all of the Beetle tanks that served as Teitoku Kakine's artillery. All 100 beetles in total were disintegrated, smashed, crushed, full of holes, and were completely out of commission. Unlike the first production, these beetles don't have the capability to regenerate like the main controller. Still, dealing with them made them lose a lot of stamina.

But the beetles were just the beginning.

"So you even made clones of yourself? What difference does that make? As long as I can shoot my Meltdowner through that stupid face of yours, It's pretty much the same like those bugs over there!"

Mugino was really pissed. First, this guy interrupted her lunch and was hungry. Second, She had a temporary team with that brat, in her list was the second person she hated the most (First is Kakine).Third is that...

"So how could you overwhelm me like this?! Gah!"

Teitoku Kakine's formless Dark Matter body swallowed Mugino's body, her whole figure bound and sealed while lying on the cold, cracked pavement. The material tightened for every move she made, hurting her in the process. She could use her ability to shoot the Dark Matter off her body, at the risk of her own safety. She already lost an eye and an arm, so it won't be pleasant to lose another also prevented her from using Meltdowner the most was that her eyes were also covered. She can't shot indiscriminately as she might hit Kinuhata or any other person she could care for. That doesn't include the #2 and #3. The only thing that wasn't coated with the unknown substance was her nose and mouth, to keep her from breathing.

"#4, we've known each other for so long that we are almost like siblings. You knew how my powers work. So do I. I will know a way or two to bypass on your defenses. And, let's face it; you're #4 for a reason."

Kakine's voice resounded in Mugino's ears, as if they were inside a cave. The voice echoes in an endless pit of darkness. That what Mugino felt for her current dilemma.

"Touching your body this close, I never realized you had such a great figure. Your boyfriend must be a really lucky man!"

"Damn you! Get off me, Pervert! Gaaah!"

The same can be said to Kinuhata. She was already knocked out by the other Dark Matter Clone as her unconscious body was being kicked, much like how a person vents out their stress.

"If you're curious about your friend here, she's done for." The other clone said before giving Kinuhata one strong kick that made her limp body roll a few meters away from him. He then walked to the direction of the bound Mugino. "You're pretty much alone now, Meltdowner. No one's going to save you. By now, the others should have taken down your other companions." the Kakine clone went and met the girl face to face to emphasize his point. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Freeze, Esper!"

A voice enhanced through the megaphone was heard, its command directed to to the clone of Kakine. A few meters away from him, there was a barricade comprised of lined-up Security Bots. Behind it were Anti-Skill officers that had the muzzle of their firearms pointed at the white being while raising their riot shields. Aiho Yomikawa held the megaphone as she directed her squad on standby until further instructions.

"This is Anti-Skill! Surrender and let go of the hostage! You are under arrest for destruction of public property, unlawful use of abilities, and using it to hurt the civilians!"

"Anti-Skill, huh? It would have been better if you people didn't interfere with my work!"

Anti-Skill is Academy City's police enforcement group, as well as the city's personal military force. As the peacekeepers of the city, they are tasked not only to protect its citizens from harmful threats, but to also deal with it.

"It would be easier if you follow us right now! You are resisting arrest!"

"Or what, you gonna shoot? That's so violent of you, Miss Officer! You do know I have a hostage here, right? You might accidentally shoot her, you know?"

"...Tch!"

Both were at a standstill. With a hostage being threatened to be killed, Anti-Skill had to think up of a plan to separate the hostage from their target. Yomikawa can't risk both his squad and the hostage with a stupid move, like charging at the Esper head-on.

"Hahahahaha! You said something about me being not a villain, Accelerator?! You still think this is not evil enough?! Why don't you show- Hm?" The Kakine clone looked at the other end of the road, where the other's were still fighting for their lives. "You sensed that?" He conversed with the formless version of the clone currently binding its hostage.

"...We lost two in a matter of minutes. So he finally showed up..."

Mugino clearly heard what the clones said, but that didn't get her hopes up. Whoever they referred to must be the one they wanted to meet all this time. There is only one person that comes to mind.

But never in her life did she experienced being the damsel in distress. She was strong, tactical, and has a powerful ability. There was no way she would ever ask for help from somebody. If ever that happens, it would prove how weak she was. And she was weak. She was caught by this monster, which she considered a rival for a very long time.

Her group, ITEM, and his group, SCHOOL. They had clashed a lot of times in the past, but a winner was never decided. It had always been personal between the two of them. Proving who was the strongest between them. Numbers mattered to them at that time. But, unlike the monster, she moved on from believing in ranks as she was defeated for the first time. Not by the person she considered as her rival, but by the man whom she only considered as a grunt, a Level Zero.

Being defeated by a person lower than her rank tarnished her reputation as the strongest. She has the ability to kill the person, but that person was able to beat her three times. At the third time, she was far closer to Death's Door, but that person saved her from her own ego, by being accepted for her true self. That very moment changed her life for the better. She may have lost track of the important things, but she tried to make up for it by first asking for forgiveness.

Was it all worthless? For being merciful, did she become weak?

She can't accept it. She can't die like this. Even if she doesn't want to, she had to say it. Acknowledging her weakness was one thing, but asking for help? This is truly out of her character. But...

"...H...lp..m.."

"Hm? Is #4 crying? Wait, seriously? Hahahaha! You, Shizuri Mugino, crying for help? HAHAHAHAHA!" A mocking laughter escaped from the mouth of the clone as she saw his hostage's tears trickling down her cheeks.

"..e...p...e.."

"Hey, shut her up. I don't want to hear her cries. It's gonna get irritating."

"Yeah yeah..."

"SOMEBODY! PLEASE! SAV-Mmph" Dark Matter covered her mouth beofre she could say anything else.

"Seriously, you really have become weaker than the last time I saw you. You do know crying for help won't save you, right?" Her consciousness started to fade as she slowly ran out of air to breathe.

True, crying for help was just a way to instill false hope on one's self. But that didn't stop her from believing.

Believing in a "Savior" that would come to their rescue once they hear a cry for help.

Darkness loomed over Shizuri Mugino. Her body felt cold from the lack of oxygen. Is this the end? Will she die like this, not even seeing the light of day?

As she invited thoughts like these in her mind...

...

...

...**CRACK**

The Dark Matter coated on her whole body cracked and broke into pieces, as each fragment quickly turned into dust.

"What the-Who are you?! Where did you come from?!" She heard the voice of the Kakine clone, panicked as he confronted the newcomer.

Sunlight finally entered her uncovered eyes. She felt someone grabbing her in the waist as she almost fell. Her back rested on the stranger's arms as her pleas were finally answered. Before she passed out completely, Mugino took in the appearance of the person who saved her. She can't see very well but if there is one thing she can confirm about her "Savior's" appearance...

It's that the person had a very spiky hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

12:11 PM

The skies of Academy City had never been filled with intensity since World War III.

Flying through the air with wings spread like eagles were the two Dark Matter Espers, swords at their hands as they parried each other's slashes. Not one of them wants to back down as they battle for supremacy. To whom shall they submit their ability? This battle with decide it all.

"Give it up already, fake! You might as well give the authority to me, the Original!"

"There's no way I'm giving it up that easily! And leave my friends out of this! This is our problem, not theirs!"

Below them were the sisters Misaka and Worst, both are at the defensive as they also fought with Teitoku Kakine. There was two of him, to be more precise. With both of the Electromasters using Iron Sand to protect themselves, they manipulate the black dust to fend off the beings made of Dark Matter. They've been holding out for too long, fatigue started to show from their movements and expressions.

""Hey hey #3/Clone, you're seriously helping the fake "me"? Is this a joke or what? I don't find it funny at all!"" Both spoke at the same time as they tried to initiate a conversation with the sisters.

"I'm here to get back at you for what you did to my friend! Remember Kazari Uiharu?" Misaka was seriously pissed off as she remembered what Shirai told her about the headband-wearing friend of her.

She first fought for the intention of saving the civilians, only for that to change once she found out about the attackers identity.

"Huh? Who was that supposed to be? Sorry, but I don't remember people who are not worth remembering, especially those that I had killed already. Is she one of the dead ones?" A smug smile was present on his face as this Kakine looked at the Ace of Tokiwadai with pity.

"She's not dead!" That response just pissed Misaka off even more, generated electricity off her body which then hit the boy who responded to her.

"That won't work, missy!" Just like an insulator, Dark Matter didn't absorb the lightning spear that was shot at him.

"Nyaaaaaah! Seriously, die already, creep! Misaka still needs to watch that telenovela! Misaka wanna knows what happened to that girl who rejected the guy because she caught him cheating!" With a rather bored look, Worst yawned as she intended to end the fight between her and her opponent. She continuously slashed the boy with multiple Iron Sand Whips manipulated through electromagnetism.

"Take me seriously, b****! You think you're better than me?!" the other Kakine fended off the whips, with his wings acting as a shield.

Then the battle was decided when someone fell from the sky. He crashed badly on the concrete road as Mikoto Misaka and Misaka Worst looked at the one who fell. Which one was it? Was it the good one or the bad one?

The answer came when the other landed straight at the fallen one, choked him, and threw the person at Mikoto Misaka.

Beetle 05 and Misaka's body collided, as intended by the Kakine that fought the former. Both of them crashed on the pavement, with the girl on top of the white boy.

"A-are you o-okay, M-misaka-s-san?" His body was badly damage. Even if there was no blood, it was evident that Kakine dealt a heavy blow on him. That didn't stop him from looking after the girl he crashed with.

"J-just got scratched...Gah!" When Misaka tried to stand, she cried in pain as she felt a broken rib. "T-this is bad isn't it, Beetle-san?"

"Misaka needs a little help here! Whoops!" Worst was in a lot more trouble as she faced off with the two Kakines, doing a hit and run tactic for both opponents.

The third Kakine who Beetle 05 fought walked to their direction, his wings at the ready as the tips were like spears. "I was being easy with you, you know that? If you don't want to give the Authority to me, then I'll force my way through! I'll make you a part of me by absorbing you!"

"Stay away from Beetle-san, you monster!" Despite her injury, Misaka stood up and extended her right arm, an arcade coin present on her thumb. Threatening to use her railgun on Kakine, she defended the current #2 from being absorbed.

"Mi-Misaka-san, don't! He''ll-Gah"

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His words didn't reach the girl as a Dark Matter spear was lodged onto his left shoulder. The same can also be said to Misaka as the coin fell from her hand as she screamed in pain. The spear came out of the back of her shoulder, its tip covered in blood. She tried pulling it out but it hurts even more. Take note that the said spear was not separate from Kakine's wings, so this made pulling out the weapon even harder.

"Well, this is it Railgun. Let's end this quickly so that I can absorb that pest behind you." Kakine went closer to the two Level 5's that were badly hurt.

"AAAAAAAH" The spear-like wing that was stabbed to Beetle 05's shoulder melted and slowly spread on his body. He can feel his body lose control as Kakine hacked into his network.

"KAKINEEEEEEEE!"

He reshaped the sword he used in his fight earlier with his left hand and pointed it at Misaka's face. "Any last words?"

Anger was present in Misaka's eyes as her gaze met with Kakine's yellow scleroses of his eyes. She only said three words as she at her opponent.

"Go to hell." As she said those words, she pulled back her hands, manipulated the Iron Sand and stabbed Kakine all over his body. Even so, the boy was unfazed from all that and pulled back the sword, ready to cut off the girls head. The girl closed her eyes.

"MISAKA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Fear of dying.

Just like any other person out there, people are afraid of death. That much is true and can be applied to everyone who is currently alive. The same can be said to Mikoto Misaka. She knew what will happen next. Her head will be cut off and she will die. She will fail in protecting a person she met for the first time, even though she thought of him as a monster. Beetle got worried for her and she will die without giving back the favor. She had always hated favors. The person will feel sorry for her once she dies, blaming himself for dragging her into his problems. But she moved on her own. She had other motives for fighting this monster in front of her. This was the result of that action.

Death.

A few seconds from now, that blade will touch the skin on her neck. The motion will continue as the blade reaches the other end of her neck. That is all it will take.

Poor girl, she wasn't even able to tell her feelings to that idiot.

'_Ah...why does it have to be his face that I think about before dying like this? Stupid...Stupid...The stupid one was me...Why didn't I told him sooner? If only...Eh? Wait a minute. I don't feel anything. Is this how death is supposed to feel like?'_

If only she opened her eyes, she would have known that she had already been saved.

If only she opened her eyes, she would see the blade being held by the person who saved her.

If only she opened her eyes, she would know that the person who saved her was...

The person she hated the most.

"..." He held back the sword with his right hand, his expression motionless as his eyes didn't look at anyone present.

"Yo-you're...!" The absorption process got interrupted when Beetle's predator saw the face of-

"So you finally came...What took you so long, Accelerator?"

'_Accelerator?!' _When Misaka heard the name, she opened her eyes in shock and and saw the face of the albino. "You idiot!"

Let me be clear that the person who saved her wasn't the idiot she had in mind.

And with that the batle had been decided.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Same Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Haaaah...Thanks for the breather, Hamazura! Just let Misaka rest for a while...ZZzzz..." Misaka Worst was also saved as she was carried like a princess by Hamazura as she dozed off.

Accelerator wasn't the only one that came to save their other companions. Hamazura came in the nick of time, before Worst could get stabbed in the back by one of the two Kakine clones. The Level Zero was able to hold them off...

"HEY! DON'T SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS! WE'RE NOT YET OFF THE HOOK! WHOA!"

...And when I said hold the two off, I meant running away from them!

The two Kakines were in pursuit of the two escapees, brandishing their wings to fly and throwing sharp blades at the duo's wake. Hamazura ran to where he was earlier with the others. Waiting (Not really) for them was the silver-haired girl by the name of Illya.

"You useless piece of- Why did you bring them here?! It's not yet ready!" What a foul mouth you got there, little kid. Then again...

"Watch your mouth, lady! You're not the one being chased her- Whoa!" The boy in the power suit dodged another hail of attacks from the clones as he continued to run.

Hamazura stopped then did a quick back jump so that the clones would zoomed straight ahead from them. Clueless to why he did such a maneuver, they then found out why in a matter of seconds.

Thin threads were spread out like a spider web in front of them. Much like how a spider catches it prey, one of the clones didn't notice and got caught. But unlike any regular spider web, it didn't have the purpose of sticking itself to the unfortunate bug.

Maneuvering himself away from the deadly trap, Kakine landed meters away from the web. He watched his companion get sliced into pieces as his body went through the said trap.

"Another Esper...?! Wait...this feeling...Just like that witch!" Kakine was reminded of his first encounter with a Magician. His encounter with a Magic God gave him that similar feeling he felt when he saw the little girl in front of him.

"...Ever since this day started, I found out things I have never known before. One of them involved name-calling." The spider web collapsed and the threads shaped itself like pigeons. The said constructs then flew around Kakine's body, binding him with the Mana-infused strings.

"Graaah! Why can't I move?! Wait, is this hair?!" True, the hair's color was much like the girl's that manilpulated it.

"I found out I don't want to be called a "Magician". Second was "brat". Now..." The girl lifted her hands and had it flowed under her hair, producing four more constructs, now shaped like giant swords. "You just added "witch" to my list."

The sword constructs crashed down on Kakine, sliced and diced much like his friend who met the same fate.

"I'm a Mage. Remember that or I'll kill you, Zura-san~" Illya looked at the boy behind the now defeated clone and said that with a cute voice and smile.

"THAT WAS DIRECTED TO ME ALL ALONG?! AND MY NAME IS HAMAZURID- I mean- HAMAZURA!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs, correcting the girl of about his name.

"...You just tried calling yourself Hamazurider, didn't you?"

"N-no...Why would I say that anyway? That would be really embarrassing if I did...Hahaha..." He laughed weakly as he denied a cool name for himself. He cried inside that another girl was after his life. When will his threats to his life end?

"*Yawn*...So, what did Misaka miss?"

"..."

"..."

"...What?"

"You actually slept through all that?! Bring back the hard work I did to save your ass there, dammit!"

"You people are so carefree...That's nice...I might like this city of science."

And the fight has ended. Now, there is only one more business to be attended with:

The location of the Original Teitoku Kakine.

* * *

District 7, Academy City; Windowless Building Rooftop, End of November...

12:20 PM

The home of the General Superintendent could be said to be the highest building among the other building in Academy City. With its tower-like height, someone who would gaze from the top could see the entirety of Academy City.

A hooded figure was present on the very same rooftop, gazing at a particular spot in District 7. In this person's eyes, a view of the situation outside a very popular restaurant could be seen.

The figure saw three people being carried on a stretcher to ride the ambulance. The figure recognized them as Shizuri Mugino, Saiai Kinuhata and Mikoto Misaka, the latter was badly wounded. Another figure was present, Kuroko Shirai, who never left her best friend ever since she came.

The figure also saw three more figures, apprehended by the Anti-Skill for whatever Offense they did. He recognized the two as Shiage Hamazura, who was naked and might have been caught for exhibitionism, and Accelerator, who seemed out of energy as two officers carried him over their shoulders and might be bringing him for questioning. The figure also recognized one of the officers, who it attacked in the past to provoke the #1.

The third person was someone the figure did not recognize at all. He was screaming in pain as the officers also apprehended him while gripping the boy's right hand, the words, "What rotten luck!" was heard throughout the district. It must be because he intervened in official police business. Taking a closer look suggested that the boy escaped the hospital as he was wearing a green gown, now tattered here and there. The said boy piqued the figure's interest as he charged like an idiot to the two clones who held the #4 as their hostage. The more interesting part was that it only took one touch for the clones to be fully destroyed. At least he put up a good fight after he freed the Meltdowner.

As for one of the figure's targets, Beetle 05 took off to nowhere, hiding from the authorities, after he stripped off and absorbed the Dark Matter Powered Suit he lent to the poor delinquent. The figure also saw the silver-haired girl who was like that witch back in Sargasso. He found out another world: Another supernatural phenomenon beyond Academy City's understanding the day the figure was revived. The said girl was accompanied by a girl in a track suit and another little girl with a red beret.

The figure failed again. The Original Teitoku Kakine failed at the task given by Aleister Crowley.

As the coat hiding the wearer's figure fluttered in the wind, A visitor came. Kakine turned around and found the other target tasked to be captured by the General Superintendent.

The Servant Heracles, along with the Administrator of the Misaka Network, 20,001 Codename: Last Order.

"Misaka finally found you, Kakine-san. Misaka said as Misaka politely greets the #2 Esper." The girl was carried down by her giant companion as her small feet toughed the rooftop floor.

"..."

The two left after reviving the giant Servant and searched for the main body: The one who can only create the Dark Matter.

None of the clones inherited the regeneration ability. They could only reshape their bodies and use the unknown element to their liking. As observed by Hamazura and Accelerator, the bodies of the clones they defeated never went back to life. This must be because the Original doesn't want to make another mistake like last time, as he might make another Beetle 05 error. The presence of Rikou Takitsubo fortified his decision of making the ability inaccessible to the clones. "Please give yourself up to Anti-Skill. You need help, Kakine-san. Misaka said as Misaka continues the conversation." Last Order continued to look at the hooded figure, as if pleading.

"Please give yourself up to Anti-Skill. You need help, Kakine-san. Misaka said as Misaka continues the conversation." Last Order continued to look at the hooded figure, as if pleading.

"Mistress, is this really the best course of action? He tried to kill you and the others. What he did cannot be forgiven that easily." Heracles told to his Master.

Last Order became the Master of Heracles, but not by contract, but by the choice of the two parties.

_"Out of all of us, only one person can become Heracles' Master..."_

_They were discussing who will become Heracles' Master so that his wounds get healed faster. When Illya was about to declare her candidacy, the giant that didn't move groaned in pain. Heracles regained consciousness as his wounds started to close. One of his Noble Phantasms that activate when he experiences death, God Hand. But unlike the way it really worked, there was an obvious delay time._

_As Mana is needed in Healing Spells and Magecraft, so does revival spells. In RPGs, when a character uses as revive spell, it will take a heavy amount of MP to use it. It could be said that God Hand also ran in the same Video Game principles. So what Heracles did was that he collected the needed amount of Mana in his slumber and used it to fully revive himself. But as a fighter, he doesn't have enough Mana, as opposed to magicians, for he has a small pool of Mana swirling in his body. The more reason it took longer than expected to revive himself._

_Last Order was the most ecstatic when she saw Heracles brought back to life. They didn't have to discuss the contract anymore as they only need to heal his wounds. But someone wants to take in Heracles as her second Servant._

_Illyasviel may have been in a different place now, but that doesn't change the reason she joined the war in the first place. With a chance to take back Heracles as her own Servant, she introduced herself to the bronze-skinned giant and asked him to be her Servant. When he heard Illya's suggestion, Accelerator thought that with the giant becoming his replacement, he could finally go back to the way he lived: lazily sleeping on the sofa as he wastes the day in perfect slumber._

_Although conflicted, since the original guardian of Last Order finally came back, Heracles accepted the contract, sadness present in his voice._

_But fate was more cruel that expected._

_For some reason, Even if Illyasviel tried and tried again, she can't forge a pact with her supposed Servant. Espers can't give enough Mana since they didn't nurture their Magic Circuits._

_With that, Heracles remained a Masterless Servant, but chose to serve the Yomikawa Household of his own volition._

_With that, Accelerator remained as Illyasviel's Servant and was forced to serve her for the entirety of the war._

_Now things got more complicated. Just what the hell is going on with the Holy Grail War?!_

"..." Kakine stayed silent as the person only looked at the duo, Either unsure of what to reply or he chose not to.

And then Kakine spoke for the first time since he got on top of this building. What came next was something the two never expected.

"...I...I can't go back..." A rather timid yet sweet voice was heard. Far sweeter than Last Order's voice and far calmer than what his character was supposed to be.

Kakine removed the hood covering his-no...**HER** face...

"...To being a man!"

A beautiful girl stood in front of the two of them as they were frozen in shock from this apparent revelation...

Teitoku Kakine...Was a girl all along?

Back in Sargasso, when the members of Gremlin took his Dark Matter for materials in creating some sort of weapon, the production came to a halt as an explosion interrupted the process. When he came to his senses, Kakine was all alone, in the form of a teenage girl. With his Dark Matter, he attempted to change back to his male form.

Sadly it didn't work. He-...She could create clones of herself in their male form. And the clones could shift genders. But why is she the only one that can't do what her creations can do? Is there some sort of Mental Trauma that prevents the Original self to return back to being male? Did they do something to her while they were extracting Dark Matter out of her?

But that fact didn't change what she did earlier. She used her clones and beetles to threaten the citizens of Academy City. She tried to kill the people protecting her target. All of that was because she wanted to win the favor of Aleister Crowley.

"Aside from that fact, I'm also a monster. And a monster's job is to threaten the peace of this city that denied me of my own existence! Petty, I know. But, this is the only path left for me in this rotten and unfair world that took everything that was...that was..."

"Important to me" was what Kakine wanted to say, but she couldn't. Saying that would make her appear like of a tragic heroine who was forced to do evil deeds to survive in this city and find favor from someone.

But that wasn't it. She really did crave for power. She's a selfish bastard who wants everyone to bow down to her. When she got her ability for the first time, she thought that she was the most powerful Esper in Academy City, only to find out she's the Second Strongest. She loathe the person who took her chance. All those experiments she endured, all the pain she suffered, and what she gets was #2? Unforgivable.

Even so, that didn't matter. She built the underground organization that take in shady business from the Dark Side of Academy City, SCHOOL. She might call it her second family but they were never that close. They were just a bunch of people gathered to work together for the purpose of completing tasks, much like the other factions on the Dark Side of the City. That, too, was taken away from her.

October 9 was a very unforgettable date. That day, SCHOOL was annihilated, Her negotiations to meet with Aleister failed. She lost her body due to its destruction by Accelerator. She hated the world even more with that experience.

When she was revived a few weeks later, her powers were taken away from her by her own creation and she was then used to extract her Dark Matter, helpless.

All alone. She's not lonely but she had to do things alone.

"You're not the only one suffering. Misaka said as Misaka continues."

"...W-what...?"

"You're not the only one who had to continue suffering for the sake of achieving their goals. Heroes and Villains alike both suffered to get to where they are now. Misaka said as Misaka takes a step towards the person in pain." Last Order's steps seemed louder in Kakine's ears.

"...What are you talking about? Me, Teitoku Kakine, in pain? You-"

"You did things alone. You took in the pain alone. You suffered alone. You had no one to share the pain with. You had always been selfish, even to your own feelings. You lie to yourself so that you would feel." Last Order got closer and closer, uttering those words that she wanted to say the girl in front of her.

Each word sounded painful, hitting him somewhere in the chest.

It hurts. It hurts Kakine that she knelt down and covered her ears.

"SHUT UP! You don't know what you're talking about! Stop talking like you know me, twerp! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"You remind Misaka of the child who saved Misaka but couldn't save himself. Misaka said as Misaka stops in front of the girl who had suffered for a long time." Last Order and Kakine were really close to each other that the little girl reached out her small hand and touched the wet cheeks of the girl who can't return to being a man.

"Misaka will save you. Just like how Misaka saved the child back then. Misaka will save you, even if you turn Misaka away. Misaka will save you, no matter what."

Kakine released her wings and flew off. She didn't want to hear more of the clone's nonsense and left her on the roof top, along with her giant. Somehow, she became more sensitive ever since turning to a girl. Whatever the little girl said didn't matter.

But still, why did it hurt so much?

* * *

District 7, Academy City; Windowless Building, End of November...

12:02 PM

"..."

"...We need to talk, Aleister."

"...Well, what brings you to this world, 2nd True Magician?"

"...I am from this world. Let's make this quick since I have business to attend to."

"With pleasure. I take it you're going to ask for identification papers for the Servants that will appear in this city, as well as their respective Masters?"

"...So you caught onto my intentions already? This conversation really did end quick."

"You did say you have somewhere else to go, so I just made my customer satisfied with their requests."

"What are you planning Aleister? Will you intervene in the war?"

"...That is of no concern to me, Zelretch. As long as the plan stays in it's course, The war is of none of my concern."

"And if it did?"

"Then I will make it a part of plan, then. Now, aren't you in a hurry?"

"...Tch. Goodbye, Aleister Crowley."

"You're always welcome, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."

* * *

**_People who were gifted with unusual abilities have the choice of how they will use it..._**

**_Destruction...Corruption...Revenge...This is a few of many paths they can take..._**

**_But they will never realize the true purpose of their existence..._**

**_Until the final decision has been made..._**

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Time Remaining: -64D 9H 08M 54S..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_...ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR_**

**_ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR_**

**_ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Forced Fast Forward Initiating in 3..._**

**_2..._**

**_1..._**

**_..._**

* * *

Fuyuki City, Japan; January 31...

7:33 PM

The star-filled night sky gave Shirou Emiya peace of mind. On his way home, he thought of different dishes that he could cook for the following days for his guardian and his underclassman. There were so many dishes he could choose, from Beef &amp; Potato Stew to Hot Pot. Since it was really cold this time of the year, he could go cook soup-based dishes for the rest of the week. As was the dilemma of most housewives, they should provide a variety of food they could give to their family. Cooking only one type would cause them to get sick of the same thing. As someone akin to a housewife, Emiya thought that he should also do the same and not focus much on soup dishes, and maybe mix in some fried meat, stir-fried vegetables, and some seafood on it.

That is, if the budget can fit his desired menu.

As he walked on the concrete-paved street, Emiya looked up to the sky and wondered if the peaceful life he experienced for the past 10 years will continue.

Everything changed on that day 10 years ago.

_He found out about the existence of Magic when he was still a kid. To be more precise, when he was saved and adopted by a Mage, Kiritsugu Emiya. Shirou Emiya was one of the few survivors of the Fuyuki Fire Incident 10 years ago._

_He lost everything that day. His family, his humanity, his everyday life and anything else all turned to ashes. Nobody knew what caused the fire, as it appeared like a thief in the night. He saw people trying to save other people, only to die themselves. As young Shirou ignored their cry for help, he felt fear and broken. HE can't save all those people who cried for help. Those who tried failed._

_As he was about to give up on living and let himself burn in the flames of despair, a hand reached out to his collapsed form. He felt cold tears drop on his warm cheeks that made him slowly open his blank eyes to see the face of a middle-aged man. He was crying and smiling at the same time, grabbing his hands as if they were precious. Before he passed out, Shirou listened to the words of the man who saved his life._

_"You're alive...! You're alive! You're alive! Thank you...Thank you! I'm so glad I found someone. By saving even one person, I've saved myself."_

_A couple of days later, when Shirou fully recovered, a middle-aged man came to visit him in hospital ward he was staying in. He remembered this man as the one who saved his life, his savior, The man asked him if he wants to go to the orphanage or get adopted and stay with him. Of course the kid chose to come with the man. As his savior was about to pack his things, he turned to look at him and said,_

_"Oh, I forgot to tell you something important. It's important that you know this, all right?" He coughed as to clear his throat and said the exact same words that made Shirou change his perspective of the man known as Kiritsugu Emiya._

**_"Well, I'm a Mage"_**

_Since then, he lived with his new family and admired him as they stayed together. Later on, he would insist the old man to teach him Magic. He was able to make him agree and practiced the art of Magecraft. That was-_

"Haah...Enough of these flashbacks. Better get home and cook dinner for those two...Although, Sakura may have beaten me to it." Shirou mumbled in his whispers as he continued to walk home.

When he looked up the road, he saw a girl who stood a short distance away above the small incline. With her long silver hair, Shirou identified her as a foreigner.

'_What's that girl doing this late at night? Is she lost?' _When he took a closer look, the girl was wearing a peculiar outfit that reinforced the idea that she really was foreign.

As the boy was about to get near the girl, the strange foreigner walked to his direction. The look in her eyes showed as if she finally found someone she could ask directions from.

_'Hmm? Might as well help her then. Better try what Fuji-nee taught me in her class.'_ Shirou then paused to let the other party get near him. He really hasn't been doing well with his English lessons. But since his guardian, Taiga Fujimura, tutored him a little at home, he's a little confident with his English conversation skills.

"**H-hallo! Mae aye helpu iyu?**" Confidence doesn't mean perfection.

But even before the girl could hear Shirou's super failed attempt at speaking another language, she collapsed a few centimeters in front of him.

"..."

"...E-eh? W-wait, A-are you alright?! I-I mean...**Arr yu olrait?!**" Shirou quickly knelt down, panicking a little as he had little experience in helping people that fell down flat with their face on the cold, hard concrete.

"...I..."

"I?" Shirou responded as if he was trying to find out more to the meaning of her words.

"...I...I'm...hungry..."

"...What?" Shirou doesn't know what to be surprised with. The fact that the foreigner girl clearly spoke Japanese or that she was hungry. Either way, as a gentleman, he must assist the lady in need...of provisions.

And thus, that very meeting signified the end of Shirou Emiya's normal everyday life.

* * *

**_As the day of the war draws near..._**

**_A new relationship will be born..._**

**_A boy whose Origin composed of Swords..._**

**_A girl whose Origin composed of Books..._**

**_What will be the new fate of these two people..._**

**_Once their worlds finally collide...?_**

**_To Be Continued...?_**

**_New Time Remaining: -2D 7H 27M 01S_**

* * *

Welcome, Readers who waited for 48 hours to see this update,

...Okay this is awkward. I promised to deliver a chapter after 48 hours, only to show this to you guys after 49 or more...I'm so ashamed of myself right now...

Anyway, this chapter really pushed me to the limits with the fight scenes. It's really easy to imagine it but once you try typing it into words, the awesomeness dies along with it. That's when I realized I'm not good with epic fight scenes, as shown above. Still, I really enjoyed writing them since it challenged me to do something I haven't done before. And I would really appreciate it if you could give me some tips on writing these types of scenes, being amateur and all.

And then there's the angst-like thoughts...I have nothing more to say. Even I can't believe I wrote that myself. With that, I apologize.

I'm pretty sure I messed up Zelretch's personality and his Magic, since I have no exact idea about this character, except for the information provided in the Type-Moon Wikia.

Hoped everyone was in character when I wrote this. Sometimes I mess it up and think to myself, "Was this person like this or did I misread that person's personality?" I really hope everyone was to your liking.

As for the explanations given about the "unlocking the full potential of the Servant with having a Master" theory and other things discussed in this fic, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get bashed for that, especially those who have a deeper knowledge in the inner workings of the HGW Mechanics. Please understand that this is just a fan theory of mine and not canon.

Also the bit about Hamazura being badass, with his Dark Matter Dragon Rider Suit: It's just for fun. But as TAMNI fans, we all know we want to see the guy doing badass things again. It's really been so long since his last proper appearance. Let's just say that this chapter is a tribute to that.

A lot of rules had been broken in this chapter..I think. And, again, I apologize for those...

And I apologize for whatever mistake I did while writing this chapter. Please tell me things that need correcting, editing, or complaints either through Review or Private Messaging.

See you guys on the next update (Which will obviously take time)!


	5. SS1: Illya's Day Out

**Disclaimer: TAMNI, F/SN and other stuff mentioned in this fic aren't mine, okay? They belong to Kamachi Kazuma, Type-Moon, and other creators and stuff...Sorry, don't know who the other guys are.**

* * *

**_..._**

**_...Data Restoration in Process..._**

**_...Event 1 being restored..._**

**_...11% Complete..._**

**_...Now Playing Restored Parts..._**

**_..._**

* * *

Chapter SS1: Illya's Day Out

* * *

?...

?...

_...ksssssssssssshhhhhh...kzzzzzzkzzkzkzkkkzzzzzz..._

_..kzzzssskkzzzzzkssszzkzz..._

_.ksssskzzzkss..._

_..._

_The young boy walked around aimlessly in the deserted city, his hair swayed along with the flow of the wind. The towering skyscrapers overshadowed the boy's figure as it covered most of the clear, afternoon sky._

_No goal._

_No reason._

_No purpose._

_He continued to walk in the middle of the empty asphalt, with no place in mind to visit._

_Then explosions came._

_The other side of the road was filled with tanks loaded with explosives, heavily armored vehicles carrying weapons, and men wearing camouflage outfits._

_One by one, rockets filled the sky with zooming sounds and barrels flared with ammunition. The men who held these weapons had their sights on their only target._

_The boy could only look as these men pointed their weapons and fired at his direction, his eyes devoid of hope._

_It was useless._

_Neither rockets nor bullets reached the boy. None had touched a single cell of the boy's body. Instead, the things thrown at the boy went back to the men who fired them in the first place and experienced the pain the boy should have felt._

_It was always like this. The boy would survive the entire onslaught given to him._

_But he did nothing to deserve this punishment._

_He has not done anything that warranted him this kind of treatment since coming to the City of Science._

_He was an innocent boy back then. So pure and clean that, one day, this aspect of his character..._

_...Became corrupted and died._

_The young boy was experimented as the scientists tried to figure out the mechanics behind the unknown phenomena of rebounding everything that comes onto contact with his skin._

_Electrodes were attached to the boy's body, with machines that checked on his bio-metrics in the form of numbers and incoherent words._

_Then there was a man with short, blonde, spiky hair with an oddly shaped tattoo on the left side of his face. He seemed to have leaded the experimentation that focused on the boy._

_For the first time, the boy finally felt the sensation called pain. Physical pain was just the beginning of the boys corruption. His personality was shaped, not knowing the difference of what exactly is right or wrong. He lost common sense._

_A few years later, the boy that grew into a handsome teenager was subjected into another experimental activity._

_It involved killing people in order to create the most powerful entity that is yet to be discovered._

_Level 6._

_The boy did nothing to stop the experiment. He just went with the plan and continued. He did not complain. He could not complain. Not a peep came out of the boy who was consumed by the darkness of the city._

_The clones called the "Sisters" were reduced, killed, played with._

_All for him to become the strongest of them all._

_But as the massacre went on and on, somewhere in his heart, the boy realized that he hated it._

_He never wanted for things to proceed as it did. He started to feel...different? No...He wanted to escape...He wanted to stop..._

_At first he thought of them as soulless dolls. Lumps of meat created to be killed for the experiment. Never in his mind did he treat them as human._

_But...If that was the case, why did he start developing feelings of hesitation?_

_No...He had to continue..._

_If there is one thing about his personality that did not change, it was that he was a coward who did not want to feel pain. He isolated himself so that he would not get hurt. He wanted power so that everyone would fear him and stay away from him._

_That was the root of his Personal Reality, his Origin._

_That was..._

...

_.ksssskzzzkss..._

_..kzzzssskkzzzzzkssszzkzz..._

_...ksssssssssssshhhhhh...kzzzzzzkzzkzkzkkkzzzzzz..._

* * *

District 7 Apartment Complex, Academy City; December 4...

6:45 AM

***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING***

The bells of the alarm clock loudly rang throughout the room in which Illyasviel von Einzbern slept at.

"Mmmmmnnnggh..."

Her whole body covered in a blanket, Illya groaned as she sloppily reached for the infernal device that woke her up so early in the morning. The metal contraption stopped as soon as it was tapped. Whoever set it up wanted to mess with her so early in the morning.

It had been a few days since she came to Academy City. As she entered the city with the help of the Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Illya's entourage was welcomed with a battle to the death between Espers and Heracles, who became a Stray Servant. Before the chaotic fight, she summoned a Servant that she will be partners with for the upcoming Holy Grail War. The Servant came in the form of the White-Haired Monster from the City of Science and became a Berserker, named Accelerator.

It was decided that Illya would stay in the apartment complex where the albino stayed in before he moved to Yomikawa's. For some reason, no one occupied Accelerator's unit even after he vacated the place and gave the keys to the building's manager. At very least, that solved the problem for her temporary stay in the city, as going to a hotel would be bothersome. She will be heading to Fuyuki City and set-up base once she solved one of many crucial problems.

The role swap between Heracles and Accelerator.

The initial plan was for Illyasviel von Einzbern to summon the legendary hero of Greece to become her Servant. Instead of summoning the Mighty Heracles, the Einzberns got the weak-looking albino. They did the summoning ceremony properly. They got the proper catalyst that would surely give them Heracles as their Heroic Spirit. She summoned the Servant in a proper summoning circle. She properly chanted the correct incantation for summoning a Berserker-class Servant.

But at the end of it all, Illyasviel von Einzbern made a pact with Accelerator.

And when she found her supposed Servant in Academy City, she can't form a contract with Heracles.

It is possible for a Master to have two or more Servants, but the person would have to endure to keep them in existence with their limited Mana supply. If that was the case, why can't she make another pact?

"Nnnnggghhhh..."

As she struggled to return to dreamland, Illya became more awake and gave up. She rose up from her bed with disheveled hair, looked around as if like she was a lost kitten with parts of her pink pajamas had wrinkles.

The room only had a double bed, the back of the sofa resting on the wall near it, a small table in front of the soft bench, and a small drawer beside the bed, on top of it was the noisy abomination called an alarm clock. On one corner of the room sat a television set. In front of the bed was a closet containing clothes she had bought thanks to a certain albino.

Speaking of which...

"...He must have sneaked out once I fell asleep..."

Even with the Command Spell and Mad Enhancement, Accelerator can still brush off some of Illya's orders. Even if Illya had modified Command Spells that enables her to replenish it after 24 hours, it's still a pain that her Servant could just go against her, his Master.

She can't fully control her Servant, and that is one of the few problems she thought to be a part of the changes with the mechanics of the war.

She sighed at how much a hassle it was to always call for her Servant with a Command Spell every time he was not present.

"What part of 'Stay with me' did he not understand? The Command Spells should be working, right? Maybe I should have added "Forever" in it..."

What a pain. That guy is her key to getting her revenge? She thought that everything that happened was just a nightmare, that she really did summon Heracles and used him to pound Shirou Emiya to death and preserve his soul so that she could transfer it to a doll and make the boy suffer even more.

But it wasn't. This is the reality of her situation and she needs to find the cause of the anomaly to fix the inner workings of the Holy Grail War.

_"By the power of the Command Spell, come to me, Berserker!"_

Illya held out her hand as she said the words. The room was brightly illuminated when a small magic circle appeared in front of the bed. She closed her eyes due to the blinding light. Once she opened her crimson red eyes...

Illya saw the person she expected to see...In a way she did not expect at all.

Accelerator held a shampoo bottle on his left hand, his white hair covered in bubbles. The same could also be said with his exposed skin and the lower recesses of his torso. Wet, he could only look back at Illya with a bored yet surprised expression.

To put it simply, Illya summoned a sexy, naked, and wet Accelerator.

"..."

"...abyuw**WHA-**"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! _Return whence you came, Berserkeeeeeeeeer!"_

Her face colored beet red, Illya covered herself in the bed sheet and screamed those words. Accelerator disappeared, leaving the floor with drips of mixed water and soap. He should be back to where he was earlier before he was called for summoning.

In just a span of 5 seconds, Illya lost two things that morning: Two Command Spells and her innocence as a girl, as a result of seeing a graphic scene rabid fan girls would actually kill people to get a photograph of.

* * *

**_..._**

**_...24% Complete..._**

**_...Now Playing Restored Parts..._**

**_..._**

* * *

District 7 Apartment Complex, Academy City; December 4...

7:23 AM, Moments Later...

**[What happened to the phone I bought for you? You know I don't like being called out of nowhere like that!]**

Accelerator, now fully clothed, showed with his cellphone his frustration when Illya called him with her Command Spell, yet again. This was the 4th time the homunculus summoned her Servant with a Command Spell. The first two occasions were times when he was still in his sleep clothes and dreamt about things he didn't want to discuss, and yesterday he wore an apron as if cooking an early lunch for a special brat.

"It's still alive and ready to use. Besides, even if I did use the phone, you won't answer so what's the point?! Better direct than waiting! Also, why did you set the alarm clock?! It's not like I'm going somewhere so early in the morning!" the silver-haired girl retorted. Every time the Servant came into the apartment unit, the two of them would always bicker like a married couple undergoing trust issues.

In truth, they are having trust issues.

Even though Accelerator promised(?) to come to her aide every time she would call, he never answered a single phone call.

Not. A. Single. One.

That was why she would always use a Command Spell to call for him, since technological communication doesn't work.

Accelerator became aware of what Illya's Command Spells can do, so the boy might have been avoiding her as a result of trying not being subjected to her decree. There is also the fact that he doesn't want to leave his special brat, even though said brat had a giant monster looking after her, who looks way stronger than the boy in front of her.

By giant monster, she meant Heracles, her Original Servant turned Combat Butler for the Yomikawa Household.

She just can't accept these living conditions. She already had an inkling the white-haired weakling was trying to avoid her since day one of their meeting.

She always tried to use her Command Spell so that she could tell him to stay with her at all times.

But due to some unfortunate yet unexplained reasons, she would always be disrupted by unknown forces...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Days Ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apartment Complex, Academy City; December 1...

She helped Accelerator with the dishes and thought that it's her chance to make him submit to her when he's distracted. When she was about to recite the whole command...

_"With my Command Spell, you will-BLUGH!"_

...the faucet broke and the resulting mayhem, accompanied with the winter wind as it entered the windows, gave her chills as she cutely sneezed. The boy also got caught up with the small incident, although he was the real reason she got cold as he redirected the strong torrent of water to the poor girl's direction.

Realizing that she only had one set of clothing, the one she wore since coming to the city...

_"KCH!...I order you to buy me new clothes...KCH!"_

...Illya blurted out the first thing that came to mind and had the cause of her cold suffering go shopping. There's still tomorrow so she still got the chance she needed...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Days Ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apartment Complex, Academy City; December 2...

_"By my Order,-*bite* GAAAH!"_

Due to unknown reasons, she bit her tongue in the middle of chanting. How that happened she didn't know. But she continued. She can't let pain stop her now...

"...Vai mai oohda, yuu vill _skip_ vith me...Ow..."

...Only for the word "stay" turn to "skip". Thanks to that command, whenever Illya skipped that day. Accelerator also did the same, but tripped most of the time. This was all thanks to his faulty motor skills. Also that day, they also bought more stuff for the apartment. Since she was happy, Illya unconsciously skipped on the way home, unaware that her companion scattered most of the goods and tripped on the way back, incurring more injuries than a certain unfortunate high school boy she has yet to meet.

This was revenge for what he did the day before. But once mercy dawned upon her, she cancelled the command the next day, in which...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yesterday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apartment Complex, Academy City; December 3...

"..."

"..."

"...aveh**WHAT**^#* **?**"

She was about to seal his fate, but when Illya saw Accelerator in a frilly, heart-shaped apron, a strange sound echoed at the back of her mind, as if a switch was flipped.

Illya didn't know why but the boy looked good in it. The hair, tied in a ponytail, made him more attractive by emphasizing his facial features. His bare neck would make anyone who see it the bane of both men and women at how delightful it looked. Such delicious neck would want any men or women bite it like vampires. His folded sleeves showed the fragility of his thin yet woman-like pale arms as he held a really long spatula with his right and a frying pan on the left. And his lips...oh the lips of the androgynous albino looked enticing as if drawing her near him so that she could-

_'GAAAAAAH What the hell is happening?! Where did those thoughts come from?! Think- No, forget those unknown desires! Don't let that hinder your objective today, Illyasviel von Einzbern!'_

She rolled on the floor, her face flushed red as she tried to get back on track. The boy only looked at her with confusion.

After she got herself composed and ready to deal the finishing blow, Illya extended her hand and she...

_"...At my command, be my personal chef for the day, Berserker."_

...Fell from temptation and made him cook lunch. She thought that it would be a waste to not use him while wearing such a cute, frilly apron.

Little did she know that the boy was an expert in Japanese Cuisine, not in European Cuisine...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

District 7 Apartment Complex, Academy City; December 4...

7:30 AM

_'This time for sure...I don't know what happened to me yesterday, but I'm sure I'll have him with me forever from this day forward!'_

Illya meant this as a Master, not as an over possessive girl who want the boy for herself...although she does want him for herself due to reasons.

She currently sat at one end of the small table; the loud sound of television overpowered the noise of the cracking oil Accelerator used to cook breakfast for the starving girl. Unlike yesterday, he was back to wearing his trademark long sleeves.

She can't see what the albino was cooking but she made sure not to make him cook food he doesn't have knowledge of in the first place. That experience was more horrifying than the experiments done to her by the Einzberns. It involved duck, leeks, and a dash of olive oil to make the most horrendous dish only concocted by the most powerful Esper in Academy City.

_"*As for the celebrity headlines today, rising idol Ruri Hijiribe was found in the arms of Yuhei Hanejima. The two were found making out as they were about to head out of Hanejima's apartment-*"_

_"_Ruri Hijiribe and Yuhei Hanejima? Congratulations, I guess? Next..."

_"*Yatter! Yatter! Yatterman!-*"_

"Yatter! Yatter! Yatterman!...That was weirdly catchy...Anyway what's on the other channels?"

_"*I won't let you run away...I promised, remember? I said I would save you even if it meant fighting the entire world.*" "*Yes…you did... But you don't have to worry...I was…I was already saved from the moment you said that to me.-*"_

"...Next."

_"*Help me, Doraemoooooon!-*"_

"Don't worry, Nobita, for Doraemon doesn't care. Next."

_"*Brace yourselves...Winter is coming-*"_

_"..._It's Winter already. Next."

"*-_Become my Husband for a Day! will be taking a VERY short break!...*"_

"Awww...It's that time already? I missed the first part of 'Become my Husband for a Day'...But still, the Japanese have a weird sense of entertainment. Interesting, but weird..."

As Illya lazily clicked the buttons of the remote and browsed through the channels of Japanese Entertainment, she found celebrity controversy, Japanese cartoons(or anime as they call it), romantic drama between a boy and a witch, more anime, and foreign medieval fantasy dubbed in Japanese.

But what she found the weirdest are those Japanese Reality Shows, where they subject unknowing participants into absurd situations. The show 'Become my Husband for a Day' was such show. They will have a handsome-looking man become a temporary husband to the lucky girl picked out from one of many participation tickets through lottery.

This may be a few of the shows she liked. She was interested to see the reactions of the various fan girls as they meet their 'husbando'. Heck, she even shouts the title name the same time the host does!

Now where was she...

Her cellphone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket. She read the contents of the message, knowing full well that it was from the boy cooking her breakfast.

**[Food's about done. Also lower the volume. Too noisy.]**

...Oh right...Having the boy kneel- no- BOW before her and have him acknowledge her as his Master.

Disregarding the boy's request, Illya extended her right arm to the direction of the boy behind the counter. She felt the Command Spell pulsing and need only to recite her order to fully activate it.

'_This is it! It's now or never! I will succeed, put you under my COMPLETE CONTROL, and nothing's going to stop me!' _She grinned as she felt she would win against fate this time.

Without further delays, she said the words needed to put him where her Servant belongs: beside their Master's!

_"*And now we're back to-*"_

_"With my Command Spell,-"_

_"..._**?**" Accelerator looked at her direction, clueless as to what she would command him this time. But once he realized that she's going to use another Command Spell...

_"*Become my Husband for a Day!*"_

Before the boy could come any closer, the homunculus quickly turned to look at the TV and did her routine every time her favorite show starts.

_"...Become my Husband for a DAY!..._Dang! I was late!_..._Wait, what?! NOOOO!"

"...***sigh***"

...It's official. She's going to hate this show for what it did to her.

With that, she felt the Command Spell activate.

* * *

**_..._**

**_...31% Complete..._**

**_...Now Playing Restored Parts..._**

**_..._**

* * *

Somewhere in District 7, Academy City; December 4...

9:40 AM

It did not work.

That was what Accelerator told her.

He felt no different from before.

That was what he said.

That would be weird since she really felt the sensation of a Command Spell activating. Did that mean the command was ignored? If that was the case...

"_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" _He spun and walked at the same time on the concrete sidewalk. His arms extended and his crutch held on the right, he continuously laughed without a care for the world.

Good thing no one was there as they might get hit by the metal support.

After they ate breakfast, Accelerator asked her if she would come with him to have a walk around the city. Not once did he ever ask her out of his own free will. Most of the time, she would have to use a Command Spell just like in the past three days. But since he asked of his own volition, she gladly accepted it without a second thought.

At first she thought of using another Command Spell for the complete submission order, but it would seem wasteful of her. Besides, boy seemed to be opening up to her that she might not need to use them.

...But still, there was something strange about the failure of the earlier command. It still bothered her so much that she needed to observe the boy.

And she got the very first piece of the puzzle.

The very first thing that bothered her was Accelerator's mild and joyful laughter.

"...Uh...Are you really okay...?" The first time she heard him laughing was at the forest and he sounded more crazy and hoarse rather than the one he did just now. Was it the earlier command? Did it really work?

She saw the albino pulled out his phone after he stopped spinning around like Maria on a vast, grassy field. Her cellphone beeped and she pulled it out to read the new message.

**[I've never been better! It's like the hills are alive with the sound of music!~]**

"There are no hills here and I only hear blaring horns from cars and buses, you maniac! What the hell is with this message?!"

She could only stare at the phone and at the boy, irritated and confused as she got her second piece of the puzzle.

His messages got a positive outlook in life, in contrast to his grumpy messages and demeanor. The tone of the messages she read was always filled and evoked with negativity and irritation. But this one...Just what is going on?! Did the Command Spell work after all?!

Was there even a need to observe him? It's pretty obvious that he's acting super out of character. A wasted Command Spell indeed...

She held out her hand, ready to cancel the order she gave him, when her phone beeped again. Wondering what her Servant wanted to say before he goes back to his normal, grumpy self, Illya read the following on her phone:

**[I'm so happy right now! So happy that I will follow anything you say from now on! Isn't that great?!~]**

"..." Silence fell upon the little girl known as Illyasviel von Einzbern as she read the message. She looked back and forth at her phone and the boy who pledged his loyalty.

...Could this be a trick? No, that can't be it. It may be a weird command, but when she thought about it, what does it really mean to be a husband?

From what she gathered from the TV show, which now she despised, being a husband meant that he would take care of his supposed "wife", treat them to food and stuff, and the "husband" would follow the "wife's"...every...ridiculous...whim...

...

The girl then replied to the boy's message using her phone. Once the boy received the message, he immediately looked and spun, accompanied by a mild and refreshing laughter. Illya's right cheek twitched a little as she watched the jolly Servant. What she sent him was:

**[If that is so, then treat me to someplace expensive. Also, give me thrills. Lastly, don't leave my side. Okay?]**

She took the albino's gesture as a confirmation to her rather demanding request. She might as well take advantage of it, was what she thought.

'..._I-it's only for a day, anyway, so what could possibly go wrong?'_

* * *

**_..._**

**_...72% Complete..._**

**_...Now Playing Restored Parts..._**

**_..._**

* * *

District 4, Academy City; December 4...

10:48 AM

"So where are we headed now?" Illya asked as she rode the bus together with her Servant.

The girl requested the #1 to have lunch with her at the most expensive restaurant in Academy City. They took the bus, in consideration to that idea.

Sitting beside her, Accelerator typed in his message on his cellphone and showed her the screen.

**[District 4 is known for its many restaurants. Each 23 districts of Academy City focus on one type of facility. If we are looking for the most expensive menu and restaurant in Academy City, we can find it there as the facilities there focus on food.]**

He continued typing and showed his cellphone screen again.

**[I'm actually really excited for this lunch date we'll be having together! Are you excited as well?~]**

If Illya was asked what she was most frightened about at the moment, it would be the way the Servant conversed with her. It switches from his serious, in-character explanations to positively jolly, out of character, and feminine-like responses. She started to doubt his physical sexuality again, thanks to that. It could be the Command Spell altering his personality, but is that even possible?

"Y-yes...I mean, Yeah! I'm excited as well!" She looked at the boy with a bright smile, swinging her short legs as she leaned forward.

Illya then wondered about something that hadn't crossed her mind until now. She did request to have lunch at the MOST EXPENSIVE restaurant in Academy City, but did the guy who just went with it really had the money to make the request a reality?

"Hey, Ber- Accelerator, are you sure you want to fulfill my request? I did say the most expensive restaurant, but that was an exaggeration on my part..."

"?" Accelerator gave a quizzical look, then typed his message into his phone, showed it to the girl afterwards while accompanying it with a gentle smile.

**[Perks of being a Level 5 Esper is the high pay the city gives us. No worries!~] **

"A-ah...O-oh...Okay..." She blushed at the smile she rarely sees on the boy's face once she turned her face away. _'Was he always this_ _good looking?'_

**"Passengers, we are now entering District 4. Please take care of your belongings and have a nice day!"** The voice of the bus driver echoed through the PA system, alerting passengers of the said vehicle. It parked on the nearest bus stop, opening its doors for those who will ride or leave.

**[This is our stop. Let's go.~]**

The boy stood up as he supported himself with both his crutch and the passenger seats, with her holding onto the end of his fur coat as she followed right behind him. Once they left, she let go and copied the boy's pace as they walked side by side. Everywhere she looked, the streets are filled with food-related facilities.

Diners, fastfood chains, normal and specialty cafes, high-end restaurants, stalls, and many more, all of which sold various kinds of mouth-watering delicacies and such.

Then Accelerator stopped in front of a particular restaurant. He pulled out his phone to send a message to Illya's phone, then faced her, with his hands outstretched to emphasize that they are now in the presence of the restaurant. She pulled out her phone, read the message and, followed her gaze at the boy's frame and the building behind him.

**[We're here!~ The most expensive restaurant in Academy City!~]**

"Whoa..."

Once they reached the designated place, Illya could only look in awe.

Le Rêve. With big, elegant yet fancy lettering used for the restaurant's name, the three-story building may be the biggest establishment around here. Considering that this is the most expensive restaurant according to Accelerator, why would it need such a big space? It's not like everyone who lived in the City of Science are from the Elitist side of the society...right?

**[Le Rêve is known for being an expensive restaurant, but that doesn't mean everything they serve here is high-priced delicacies. One of the things that made it expensive is the plot of land it stood on. It is owned by Tootsuki Corporation, a group that specializes in Hotel and Restaurant Management. They also have a Culinary School here in Academy City and, trust me, the graduates of that school are amazing in terms of cooking abilities. Also...]**

As the waiters opened the ornate doors of the restaurant, Illya froze from where she stood.

Once they entered, she may have seen the most glamorous restaurant in all of Academy City, maybe even the world. A large chandelier with around 8 layers of brightly lit bulbs hung on the 3-story building's ceiling. Its walls were adorned with paintings and photographs of people, possibly elites. Tables and chairs made of the finest wood, with its carvings made by possibly the greatest artists, either from the city's or the world's, were placed in a banquet- like manner. beside those tables was another table, where their chosen waiter and chef would cook their order right in front of them.

"Waaaaaa..." The scent of food wafted on her nose as she noticed the food placed on each table. The people occupying the tables had this satisfied expression on their faces. Her phone beeped and continued to read the message that came from the one who will treat her.

**[You could say that the chefs here are considered to be the most prized possession of this restaurant, thus the title of being expensive!~]**

Once they found their seats, they were served by a man with tanned skin and asked for their order. It might not have been obvious, but Illya noticed that when the waiter took her order, he looked a little intrigued, even for a short moment. She ignored the gesture, as she focused more on the restaurant's famed gourmet food.

The tanned waiter/chef showed off his skills in cooking European-Styled dishes. You could only imagine the reactions they had on their faces when they finally got to taste the rumored "Foodgasm-inducing Cuisines of Academy City".

With that, she may have had the most elegant and delicious lunch with Accelerator, her Servant who paid for everything they ate and the services they experienced while in the restaurant premises.

With that, the boy had a really satisfied look on his face, either from the orgasmic taste of the food or something else. They moved on to their next destination, ignorant of the receipt that told the boy how much he had to lose for the food and service they received.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amusement Park, District 6, Academy City; December 4...

12:25 PM

"..."

"_Hahahahahahahahahaha!_"

"H-hey, A-acc-ce-l-lerat-tor, h-how h-high d-does t-this h-have t-to g-go?"

**[I already told you, this ride is 600 feet tall. Right now, we are at the 400 feet mark.]**

Illya requested to be thrilled.

Since an amusement park was nearby, they went straight ahead after they had lunch. The two rode one of the most thrilling rides found in the vicinity of Academy Brilliant Park, Endymion Falling.

She held her right hand tightly onto the safety handrails that tightly hugged her short legs and with her left the safety belts, eight of it wrapped around her bodies. She regretted her choice of seats. Being in the front may have been the worst idea when it comes to riding one of the tallest roller coasters in the world.

From far away, the towering ride didn't look intimidating. In fact, she was really excited when she saw the attraction. It may be ignorance on her side, but such a ride would not let little girls like her be let on in the first place. But because she barely met the required height of 4 feet, she wasn't called for such a problem. The problem laid on Accelerator and his "condition". Because the park staff saw him held a crutch, the albino almost wasn't able to ride with the girl. He turned his choker on so that he could walk normally with his own two feet and ride together with her. Sadly, a guy with blue hair tied in a small ponytail and wore earrings, part of the staff, became a casualty when he tried to stop the "unfit for the ride" boy.

She quickly ran to the front most seat of the ride, although she didn't have competition. Once she sat down, a sudden chill ran through her spine.

Excitement turned to anxiety. Anxiety turned to fear. Fear turned her into the person she was at the moment.

"T-this i-is s-safe, r-right?"

"Mmm!" Accelerator nodded excitedly at her with a smile as they slowly ascend to the 450 feet mark.

"Y-you w-won't l-leave m-me h-here, r-right?"

"?"

Accelerator tilted his head in confusion at her as they slowly reached the 500 feet mark.

"Y-you I-i-idiot! Y-you a-are g-going t-to l-leave m-me!"

"...?!"

The boy looked at her, even more confused to what she was talking about. 520 feet mark.

"E-even t-though y-you're m-my S-servant, W-hy...W-why w-won't y-you s-stay b-by m-my s-side?!"

"..."

The boy looked away and pulled out his phone and quickly wrote his message. 550 feet mark.

"W-why w-won't y-you answ- Oh right, Mad Enhancement...S-still-"

Before he turned his face away from her, she saw her Servant blush as he quickly flashed his cellphone screen to convey his message as they reached the 580 feet mark.

**[Then I won't leave you...Just wait...]**

Silence covered the whole ride as it stalled at the highest most point it could reached for a brief moment once it reached the 600 feet mark.

"Huh? Wha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

At that time, she hugged the lights out of Accelerator as they experienced the most thrilling ride of their life in Academy Brilliant Park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere after that, a boy received a text message from someone he knew very well.

The sender told him to get a certain something for him.

That and the sender asked if he can play the guitar.

The boy was not the only one who received a message from that person.

Other messages were sent out to other people, the sender giving out requests and instructions.

Somewhere in the city, a plan was being laid out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dianoid Shopping Complex, District 15, Academy City; December 4...

4:06 PM

A tall woman with long, purple hair lead the pair of albinos to the cashier. the said mall clerk then left once she assisted them to the counter. They bought clothes at the department store section of the biggest commercial building complex in Academy City. After paying for the stuff they bought, the two started to head to the building's exit.

Illya abruptly stopped the amusement park tour after getting off the 600 feet "Charon's free boat ride to the Underworld" incarnate. On the way back, the girl remembered that food was about to run out, thanks to yesterday's blunder. In connection to buying stuff, Accelerator also thought of shopping for clothes.

Whatever it was for, she really didn't care. The clothes could be for him, for the brat he's taking care of, for his guardians, for the "butler", or for someone very lucky. It couldn't be possibly for-

**[It's for you.]**

...Wait...

"What do you mean it's for me?! I saw what you bought, and there's definitely no way that's for me!"

They carried one bag each, Illya's bag contained groceries. The other bag, in her Servant's possession contained...

**[You don't like the "white dress" I bought for you? It definitely looked good when you wore it.~ Accompany that with a long veil, and-]**

She gripped the cellphone screen tightly before she could read anymore of this nonsense. Seriously, how ridiculous could this get?

"So what? You're telling me that white tuxedo looked good on you and bought it to complete the set? What exactly are you planning here, Accelerator?"

Indeed, the boy, also known as Berserker, bought clothes akin to a wedding celebration.

He laughed then showed his response through the cellphone.

**[You know what a joke is right?~ The one who had me buy it said that you had the same build as the bride. With that in mind, I had you wear the wedding dress.~]**

"And the tux?"

**[For the lucky bastard.]**

...Suspicious...

"Is that why you've been fiddling your phone on the way here? Can't the couple buy these themselves? Why does it have to be you?"

**[No clue.]**

"Now you're just hiding something from me. What is it, Berserker?"

**[You'll find out in due time.]**

"...I'm so tempted to use a Command Spell on you right now...Here I thought you will follow everything I tell you to do..."

Irritation surfaced on her face as she started to gain the pace as they find their way out of the building.

The Dianoid is a really big mall. This building may as well have everything: Food, Clothes, Gadgets and Appliances, etc. They just descended to the ground floor using an escalator. The grocery store was located somewhere on the upper floors and and department store below it.

She still can't believe that she was used to fit the bridal gown of her Servant's acquaintance. Even if that was the case, at least she was able to wear even if it wasn't official.

As a half-homunculus, the alterations in her body made her life span shorter than the other man-made humans. The Holy Grail may as well be her last chance to exact her revenge against the Emiya Family.

But as part human, she still had dreams of being married to the one she loves, having kids with that said husband, and live her life with him until her body expired. Just like her mother, Irisviel von Einzbern, she also wanted to fall in love. She wanted to know what her mother felt like when she found a new meaning to her life.

That may have been the main reason why she liked that trash of a reality show that put her into such a dilemma, with the command being a complete accident...right?

After she stepped out of the building with the boy, her phone beeped and looked through it to read her message.

**[I sent a message to Last Order, telling her to have the butler help you with carrying the groceries. I have to go somewhere. I'll text you once I'm done. Be a good girl.~]**

In the instant after she read the message, a giant shadow loomed in front of the homunculus and the Esper. As she moved her sight away from her phone, she saw in front of her the mountain of a man called Heracles. He wore a butler uniform, the one they could find that would fit him. The shirt inside the coat had two buttons open. As opposed to how he looked like when he first came to the city, his hair was cut short and slicked back, emphasizing his gruff and rough face. He smiled at the two of them and knelt like a soldier receiving his title of knighthood.

"Good evening, Young Master. I have come as per your request."

'_A Servant calling another Servant his Master...Just...Wow...To think that is possible' _Those we're her first thoughts when she heard the remark made by the giant Servant. But it didn't end there.

"Yo! Says Misaka as Misaka appears from behind Hera-chan!"

"Little Mistress, it would be best to call me anything but 'Hera-chan'. We already talked about the reason why."

And so the brat came as well. But before that...

"Wait, what's the meaning of this Accelerator? Why did-"

She felt the wind blow to where the boy once stood. He was gone when she turned to him. Not a single shred of his existence was left. Then her phone beeped.

**[Please get along with them! You need more friends! :p]**

**"**SAID BY THE MOST ANTI-SOCIAL PERSON EVER!"

She really needed to get that boy leashed, no matter what. She'll do so after that stupid command wore off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Why...?_

_Why am I following that stupid command with a joyful expression on my face...?_

_What is with the complete 180 in my personality...?_

_Did I break...?_

_Was this a result of her abuse with the Command Spells...?_

_Were the past days caused my mind to fully snap and completely follow her...?_

_No..._

_She used "that" on me, so I may as well be being forced to do this ridiculous crap..._

_If so, then..._

_What is this feeling I'm having when I see her smile...?_

_What did I feel when I saw her tear-filled eyes...?_

_Why am I going to great lengths just to make her happy...?_

_Am I... _

_Starting to care for her...?_

_That dream...Was that supposed to be her past...?_

_Is the contract causing me to see those dreams...?_

_...Stupid..._

_This better not be that "feeling"...Dammit!_

* * *

**_..._**

**_...89% Complete..._**

**_...Now Playing Restored Parts..._**

**_..._**

* * *

Children's Park District 7, Academy City; December 4...

4:38 PM

Illya stood at the entrance of a park filled with boisterous laughter and children chasing each other.

She was there, waiting for her Servant to come back from something. At the moment, she watched the kids playing in the park, the dawn of winter evident as they wore thick coats and mufflers. She was with Heracles and the brat, the latter playing with the other kids.

As for the former...

"Why won't you come out of the bushes? I thought you like kids?"

"I do. But my appearance may scare them away."

Heracles hid behind the thick bushes, afraid of how the kids would react once they saw their playmate has monster for her bodyguard.

Ever since Heracles served the Yomikawa Household, he did his best and prove himself to be capable of protecting the residents of the big Apartment Complex. He also did household chores, at some point, although he broke some items here and there thanks to his big build and strength. Obviously, that would make the head of the household, Aiho Yomikawa, really angry. As it turned out, she was more happy about him saving Last Order and the others when they needed to be. Sadly, because of his giant build, he can't stay in one of the vacant bedrooms.

The mystery of how he entered the small door remained unanswered.

As for where he stays now, he would always stand his ground on the building rooftop, scanning the city every night for potential and dangerous elements. Servants do not require sleep, but it helps in conserving Mana consumption. But unlike a proper Servant, Heracles didn't have a Master that would provide him Mana. The weird part was that he didn't even disappear. Without a proper contract, Servant will surely disappear. Take for example divers who need oxygen tanks to breathe underwater.

That is not the case for Heracles. It may also be the case for the other Servants that will get summoned.

This is one of the mysteries of the New Fifth Holy Grail War that Illya needed answer for. Will it be the same for the other Master's? Will their chosen Servants come from the living and suffer the same fate as Accelerator, while the "real" Servants are to be thrown in place of the unfortunate soul?

"Hiding there will only cause more distress to the kids. They would think that a prowling beast will pop out of the very same bushes you are in and will imprint you in their minds as a blood-thirsty monster. With that in mind, they may also think of Last Order as someone who took care of such monster and she would get shunned. If you come out now, it may be a different case."

She bluffed so that the giant would come out of hiding and play with the kids and the brat. Hiding only made him more suspicious. Considering how crazy Academy City is, he might as well come out and be a part of that weirdness.

"...I'll try...For the sake of Little Mistress' safety and reputation, I, Heracles, will reveal myself to be the most nicest person in this City filled with unknown wonders and potential heroes!"

He really fell for the bluff.

Before he stood, the giant turned to her direction. "You seemed happier, Lady Illya. Perhaps the Young Master caused it?"

"Wha-W-why would you say that?! I am rather disappointed than joyed thanks the first 4 days of my stay here. You know that Servants are supposed to follow their Masters, right?" Flustered, she waved her arms in denial to the earlier statement of her being happy with his company.

"Hm? Is that so...Then what happened to the food he cooked for you yesterday for lunch? Weren't you able to have a taste?" His calm way of speaking contradicted the way he appeared. Even then, his intentions are pure.

"You mean the trash he made while wearing an embarrassing apron?"

Bad memories started to resurface as she remembered the meal she had yesterday. Accelerator was forced to cook European dishes he wasn't aware of.

"...Wait, did you call for him again using a Command Spell? No wonder that happened."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, while most of the residents are out, Young Master and I were left alone at home. He said that he'll bring you lunch, maybe because he knew that he will be called again. Since I do not want to disturb his concentration, I left to the rooftop to lookout for the Mistress' locations."

"Wait, what's your class again? Also, he planned to visit me?"

"That I do not know at the moment, but I can use my keen vision like an Archer-class. And yes he did. Going back to my story, I smelled something burned from the unit. The Young Master was nowhere in sight, but fire started to spread in the kitchen. In response, I killed the fire with a clap, causing other objects to fly all over the place. I got into a lot of trouble thanks to that, but Young Master took the brunt of it all once he came back."

After hearing the story from the giant, she started to doubt everything she believed about the boy. Well, maybe a little.

"...So...He really did care, huh?"

"That would be the conclusion based on your assumption. Is that correct, Lady Illya?"

The way the boy acted towards her had always felt cold. It was like he never even cared for her ans her well-being. Now, she found out that the same boy tried to cook for her without her telling him to do so, but caused him trouble instead when he called him using a Command Spell. Because of that incident, it might have cost Illya his trust of her, due to her abuse of the Command Spell. And now, she used her Command Spell again to force him to go on a dat- expedition with her. He started opening up to her, only for him to shut himself inside his shell again.

"..."

"Lady Illya?"

"...I have to go somewhere. Please bring the groceries with you. I'll pick it up later."

"Hm? Well, please do be careful. The nighttime is dangerous, especially this season."

"Thanks, Heracles. Bye!"

And thus she ran. Once she left, the little girl known as Last Order came to to where her butler hid.

"Huh? What happened? Where's Illya-chan? Asks Misaka as Misaka felt a little lonely that she left?"

"Hm? Well, My guess would be that she is looking for Young Master."

"Why? Asks Misaka as Misaka hops onto Hero-kun's shoulders."

"Who can say? Maybe she wants to tell Young Master something important. It is their problem, not ours, Little Mistress."

"Hmm..."

"It would be best to go home now. It's getting cold."

"...Okay...Says Misaka as Misaka hugs Hero-kun's head to feel warm."

"Hahahaha! There, there..."

She left in a hurry, looking for that person. She needed to cancel that Command this instant. She has to look for him by herself, without relying on the Command Spell. She needed to show him that he can trust her.

As she ran in search of him, the first snowflake fell on her purple fur cap as winter finally came into contact with Academy City.

* * *

**_..._**

**_...100% Complete..._**

**_...Now Playing Restored Parts..._**

**_..._**

* * *

Somewhere in District 7, Academy City; December 4...

7:01 PM

He's not responding to her texts.

"Argh! Seriously, reply idiot! This is important! Why did you have to disappear like that?!"

Illya can't find her Servant. To prove her trust on him, she's not using her Command Spell to call to him.

Snow fell, little by little, and lightly covered the streets of Academy City. The crowd started to thin as she ran through them.

'_I have to apologize to him! I should have realized that I've been bothering him too much! Putting myself in his place, I should have realized how big of a deal this situation is for him!'_

Accelerator is a living Servant. The Holy Grail War is a ritual that needed to sacrifice the Servants to fully take control of the Grail. Knowing this, the boy tried to live his days with his precious loved ones as the day of the war grew near. Just like what happened to her parents, she cherished the moments spent with them until the 4th Grail War came into place. That event took her mom and her dad left her all alone. Unlike Heroic Spirits, who are already deceased, the boy still had people who cared for him. Ever since she came to this city with him, all she ever did was that she took his remaining time to spend with them.

She wants to apologize for that.

She abused her Special Command Spells, to the point that she accidentally had him burn down his home. Before that, he knew he would be called so he tried to fulfill his promise of visiting her on his own, only to lose his chance when she called him. With that, she thought that he started losing trust in her. Even then, he would still serve her like how a Servant should be. He took all of the abuse just to make her happy.

She wants to apologize for that.

Lastly, she forced him to go on a dat-expedition. She was really lonely and she had to admit that to herself. Even it it was by accident, all of this happened because she wants him by her side. Sella would always be there to correct her for her bad manners. Liz would be there to guard and protect her. Those two maids of hers had always been with her. But, ever since coming to Academy City, she felt the loneliness as it crept up to her. She had always been the kind of person who wanted attention the most. Thus her reason for wanting the albino by her side.

She was selfish, arrogant, whiny, little brat. And the very first person to call her that was Accelerator.

She slowed down her pace and looked around, she might have missed her Servant somewhere but...

"...? Something's not right..."

As much as she wanted to search for the boy, she finally noticed her surroundings and deemed herself to be in trouble.

She's in a big intersection, four buildings on each corner. A pedestrian overpass connects the two sidewalks of opposite sides. the lights are still on. There was nothing really wrong with the background. Its the _lack of people_ that she was bothered with.

"A boundary field?! No, this feels different...A people-clearing spell?!"

_"That is correct, Master for the Holy Grail War._"

"!"

She found the cause of the spell. A woman in purple robes floated on top of the overpass, a long staff imbued with magic held on her right hand. Her hood hid her facial features. Her lips curled to a smile as she looked at her target: the girl who was lead to such petty trap.

_'A Servant?! Why now, of all times?! Based on her appearance, she could be Caster!'_

Now would be a good time to summon her Servant. For the war to start earlier as expected, The rules of the war got broken at some point.

"Don't worry, little one. I'm not here to engage in battle. I'm here to make a proposition."

"?"

That was weird. Something weird will definitely happen. She's at a big disadvantage here, yet the enemy proposes a deal? She will go with the flow for now, and then she would decide what to do after hearing what this Servant has to say.

"...Okay. Let me hear it."

Caster descends from the overpass, her slippers not touching the slightly covered road. Levitating to her direction, she stopped around 2 meters away from her and spoke.

"As a Master wielding Command Spells, please let me be your Servant."

"...Excuse me?"

She doesn't have a Master? That would mean she was the same case as Heracles. If so...

_"Oy Oy Oy! What are you trying to pull here, you witch! She'll be my Master and I'll be her Servant!"_

Out of the blue, a man in blue tights landed in between her and Caster, slashing the latter as she dodged the red spear he had.

"Lancer?! So you had the same plan as well?! And did you just call me witch?!"

...Wait. Even the blue Servant didn't have a Master? Also he looked familiar...Wasn't he the park staff who got clobbered by Accelerator?!

_"You're not the only one who had the same idea, Lancer! Caster!"_

A man with white hair and red cape appeared behind her. He brandished his twin swords that had polar opposite colors of black and white.

"D-don't tell me...Are you Saber?!" Lancer had himself in a fighting stance, with his spear at the ready.

"No. It would be best to call me Archer." She had a good look at him and...Yep, he was the same guy back at the restaurant.

"Then use a bow, idiot! Of course they would mistake you for being Saber! And wait...Did you just say-"

"As it pains me to say this, I, too, have no Master to serve. That is why-" Archer said as he was being dramatic.

"Preposterous! I came here first, you imbeciles!" Caster pointed her staff at the two of them.

"No, she's mine!"

"You fools!"

All three Servants then started a brawl.

"..."

Illya then silently moved away from the three Servants trying to get at each other's throats. She didn't have time to listen to their quarrels. She needed to summon Accelerator and get out of here. Once she held out her right hand, another figure appeared and grabbed her. She looked at the newcomer and guessed that she too was a Servant, and someone she just recently met.

A tall woman with long flowing, purple hair, stood beside her. She wore a blindfold and really skimpy outfit, the kind that would give them colds in the type of weather the country was having. She recognized her as the department store staff that helped them locate a cashier.

"...No Master?"

The tall girl nodded as a confirmation to the girl's question.

The little girl sighed. What was up with this mess? First, switching of people. Now, Masterless Servants!

For now, first order of business is to get out of here. The tall woman looked like she could help, but it felt like she would have to do something in return. Her guess would be to become her Master. To start off...

"I am Illyasviel von Einzbern. What is your Class?"

"Rider, If that would be correct."

"You're not even sure of your class?"

The tall girl nodded.

"...Now then...Let's begin."

She will create a pact with Rider. The girl wants to know if Heracles is a special case or all of the Servants have the same condition. With that in mind...

_"I announce_

_Thy body shall be under my command, _

_My fate shall be determined by thy sword! _

_Follow the call of the Holy Grail._

_If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason-_

_-Obey me! Then I shall entrust my fate to your sword! "_

_"I will accept your oath under the name of Rider...__I shall accept you as my master, Illyasviel..."_

The brawl between the three Servant stopped once they heard the chant, but too late to realize that there was a fourth Servant who duped them in to claiming a Master.

"...Damn, Got distracted by you two. Now what? Can't fully participate without a master, you know?" Lancer rested on his spear to balance himself.

"So Rider got to her first..." Archer hugged his arms in admittance to his defeat.

"...*sigh*..."Caster looked defeated the most, as she sat on the road like a tragic housewife who lost her husband to a conniving bitch.

"...I can't feel my connection to you.." Rider exclaimed as she realized there was something wrong.

"Yeah, thought as much. You're all the same case as Heracles then."

""""!""""

All 4 Servants had different reactions once they heard her claim of being the same with another Servant.

"Oh, and I should tell you, I already have a Servant. His class is Berserker. Now if you will excuse me, I have to look for him."

She was only ten steps away when a magic blast was fired by Caster, missing her on purpose. She teleported in front of her and threatened her with her staff.

"When did she get there?!" Lancer exclaimed as he readied his spear again for round two.

"That was a warning shot. Now, since I can't have you as my Master-"

She got a really bad feeling crawling up her back. This can't be good. There was more to Caster than just her chanting spells and such.

"-Then I'll have to become a Master myself!"

She quickly flew to her direction, pulling out a jagged shaped knife. The three Servants behind her tried to speed up to her and stop Caster from whatever she planned to do to with the suspicious weapon that reeked of malicious intent.

"A Noble Phantasm?!"

"Illya, watch out!"

"...!"

All she ever wanted was to apologize to her Servant. But now, will that be even possible?

In the blink of an eye, a lot of things happened that the normal eye cannot follow. With one Servant that attacked her to the front and three Servants at the back that tried to save her from Caster's Noble Phantasm, the one person who could save her was none other than...

"Haaaaaaah!"

... The misfortune incarnate himself.

* * *

?...

?...

_...ksssssssssssshhhhhh...kzzzzzzkzzkzkzkkkzzzzzz..._

_..kzzzssskkzzzzzkssszzkzz..._

_.ksssskzzzkss..._

_..._

_Land filled with snow..._

_In this barren, frozen wasteland, war was on its way..._

_The boy, who had done both horrible and acceptable things, finally reached the climax of his journey to self-discovery._

_In front of him, a little girl with chestnut hair wept as he starts to ascend._

_To protect her and everyone he cared for, he needs to stop the floating fortress, charging some kind of beam that would obliterate everything it touches._

_He is the only one there who could stop it. He has to go._

_"__I wanted to always be with you, too."_

_Those were his words before he..._

...

_.ksssskzzzkss..._

_..kzzzssskkzzzzzkssszzkzz..._

_...ksssssssssssshhhhhh...kzzzzzzkzzkzkzkkkzzzzzz..._

* * *

**_..._**

**_...Event End..._**

**_...Remaining Time Unknown..._**

**_...Continuing Restoration..._**

**_..._**

* * *

Welcome, Readers looking for a Valentine's special!

Yes. This is supposedly a Valentine's special from yours truly. I bet I messed it up again, big time.

Now this is how you write characters out of their...character...for the lack of better term. I'm no fan of romance as that was the genre I'm weak the most. Yes, stupid things happened in this chapter and I'm really sorry about that. This must be the 2nd most disappointing chapter I have written, Chapter 4 being number 1.

Sorry for that big cliffhanger. You guys will have to wait for the continuation in the next SS2:[ Insert Chapter Title here]! Will have to continue the main story on the next update.

Yes, there will be two sides of this story. The Main would take place in the Fuyuki City, two months after the very first summoning. This is where our chosen Servants From TAMNI will fight against each other to win the Holy Grail War...(May crack-shipping.)

So yeah, enough with the reveals and end this A/N already!

Again, I apologize for whatever I did to the characters in this fic.

Oh, and questions to you guys: As the Lesser Grail, can Illya sense the Servant's presence? Can Servants sense another Servant, like how Masters sense another Master?

Might take a while before I write the next chapter. Yeah I know, I always say this every chapter release. But this is the real deal this time as college is being a bitch. I hope you still look forward to my releases after this.

With that, Hope you enjoyed this Out of Whack Side Story, R&amp;R, and see you guys on the next update!

PS: Apparently, I found out from my mom that my birthday was yesterday, the 13th of February. I'm not asking for a greeting, but might as well tell for those who were curious.


	6. Changes

**Disclaimer: TAMNI And F/SN isn't mine, okay? They belong to Kamachi Kazuma and Type-Moon, respectively.**

**Warning: At some point, the story may get cracky, making the characters go OOC. Please read at your own discretion...**

* * *

**_Previously on Unlucky Servants…_**

_The Holy Grail War._

_A competitive ritual where seven magi face off in a battle royale to win the Holy all Servants are summoned by their respective Master, the war begins._

_'10 years...it's been 10 years and I'll finally get to meet father...And kill him on the spot!'_

**"Do not fail me, Illya**."

_"Yet you shall serve with your eyes clouded by chaos.__  
__For you would be one caged in madness.__  
__I shall wield your chains."_

'_Seriously?! This is Berserker?! How can that be?!_

'_Where the F*** am I?'_

"...G-good M-morning?"

"Welcome, giant guest! Says Misaka as Misaka greets you with a big smile!"

"My name is Heracles. I'm sorry for scaring you people."

"And after all that preparation, all I summoned is a **malnourished-looking peasant who uses a crutch to support his poor excuse of his thin legs!"**

"akhgyla**WHAT**lauilev**THE**claugbla**F*****lavjbvlag**DID**calfijbgrviarb**YOU**liawiebgw**JUST**claiufgbp**CALL**acbigubr**ME**%$&amp;#***?!**"

**[Train yourself and your servant. That is all]**

"W-W-WHERE T-T-THE HE-HE-HELL A-A-AM I-I-IIIIIIII?!"

'So..._I'm supposed to be...some kind of slave...to this brat...and she gave me the nickname 'Berserker'...and that I'm going to join and, hypothetically, fight some kind of war...against magicians...'_

**"DOWN, BERSERKER!"**

**"Kill me and you will die as well."**

"...ligvb**WHAT**sbrgf**THE**luigsl**HELL**oiusg**ARE**boiugo**YOU**ligho**TALKING**uyagof**ABOUT**^$%#**?**"

**_"Yo_****u _really don't know anything about the Holy Grail War, don't you? Who are you really, Berserker?"_**

"_I do not know the reason why but...I feel more **human**...My abilities are still within me, but...I do not feel the need to consume Prana from my Master to exist."_

"His presence seemed weak, says Misaka as Misaka can still detect the connection of the boy to the Network. Misaka is not sure about his location though, says Misaka as Misaka looks at Yoshikawa with worry."

"Misaka wasn't really sure how we were able to get him INSIDE the apartment in the first place, you know?"

"So, where do the little ones want to partake their noontime meal?"

"**You would prioritize a little girl's request than your own girlfriend's?**"

"Put that away before you do something **YOU** would regret! Also, Anti-Skill might see that!"

**"Might as well test the being known as a "Servant", shall we?"**

**[Call me Accelerator. Tell me everything I want to know.]**

"Don't call me brat! Call me Master!"

"It was confirmed to be Teitoku Kakine, the #2 Level 5 Esper."

"That bastard...Dark Matter did that, huh? He won't get away with this."

"No, I don't. You're late and you wasted good food."

"Hamazura will always be super Hamazura-y."

"Nothing changed at all! You guys are still pickin' on me!"

"BERSERKER, BEHIND YOU!"

"Good Morning! It's a really nice day to walk out of the cold and look at the surroundings, don't you think so?"

"Well, my Dark Matter has the ability to read residual thoughts from everything it touches, like places and things. It's like knowing the place or item's history."

"Haah...Index is so gonna bite me in the head once she finds out about this..."

'**_Now then, this better be worth bringing me back from the depths of hell, Aleister!_**_'_

_In midst of confusion, a giant figure in black appeared as the smoke subsided, golden eyes stared up to the sky. His white opponent flew above, looking down on him with black, corrupted eyes._

"Didn't I say it already? Me and your grandfather were acquainted, so the least I could do is know what is happening around me for the past 200 years."

'_This f****** old coot just wasted a minutes silence, only to answer like that?_

**"_Accelerator, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you go back to Academy City and finish your errands? The people back home are getting hungry, you know?"_**

"! You were stalking us?!"

'_This has been going on for too long... Bring us back to our respective worlds already, you f****** geezer!'_

"Wait, aren't the Servants summoned from the Throne of Heroes? Why did you create a portal to that place, as if you don't have a single care in the world?!"

"I may have neglected to say this, little girl, but your Servant here didn't come from the Throne of Heroes. He came from the same world as yours, but not as part of the history books. He is a modern hero living in a city called Academy City"

**[I take it Servants are spirits of dead heroes, huh? I'm pretty much alive and well, brat.]**

**"[You are the only Accelerator that was saved and saved people in return to that kindness that was shown to you. That is of enough interest to me to try finding out of your real** **motivations.]"**

"Nyah! W-why are you attacking Beetle-san?!"

"The very first Teitoku Kakine, to clear my point."

"Wh-what's is this feeling that I feel from the older-looking one?"

"A little extreme there, I would say Onee-tama."

"Zura-san!"

"Just call me Hamazura!"

_'Now that I thought about it, what servant class am I supposed to be?'_

_The explosions continued as the beetles aimed their horns and shot their explosive mortar to the giant Servant._

"Heh! Now where were we...Hmm?"

"That was for attacking my friends."

"Beetles?Lame. This is why you will always lose, #2."

"Mugino, even bug bites are super irritating for a girls delicate skin, you know?"

"I won't permit civilians joining Academy City's chaos."

"This is for self-defense. There's no way I'm joining those monsters in the fight."

_Heracles was bleeding badly, a pool of his blood started to gather beneath him._

"Nyah! Mister Giant?!"

"Damn it! Please be alright! Aren't you Heracles, the Almighty Hero of Greece?!"

"Well, are we done with the dramatics, Shiage Hamazura?"

**"Rikou Takitsubo, who was the main cause of all my misfortune."**

"No way will I die here and let you lay a hand on Takitsubo, you dirty creep!"

_The Irregular Level 0 then stripped off his torn jacket and revealed the white armor underneath his clothing._

"...WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, YOU BIG DUMMY?!"

'_Yep. She's alright. Energetic as ever.'_

"Eeeeh...So this giant was supposed to be my Servant, huh?..."

"Good afternoon, my name is Illyasviel von Einzbern."

**[A lot happened. The girl's a magician. Got involved in something big. What the f*** is going on?]**

"Touching your body this close, I never realized you had such a great figure. Your boyfriend must be a really lucky man!"

"Damn you! Get off me, Pervert! Gaaah!"

_She can't see very well but if there is one thing she can confirm about her "Savior's" appearance, it's that the person had a very spiky hair._

"Stay away from Beetle-san, you monster!"

"Mi-Misaka-san, don't! He''ll-Gah"

"Any last words?"

"Go to hell."

_He held back the sword with his right hand, his expression motionless as his eyes didn't look at anyone present._

"So you finally came...What took you so long, Accelerator?"

"Graaah! Why can't I move?! Wait, is this hair?!"

"I'm a Mage. Remember that or I'll kill you, Zura-san~"

"THAT WAS DIRECTED TO ME ALL ALONG?!"

"...You just tried calling yourself Hamazurider, didn't you?"

"...I...I can't go back...To being a man!"

"You're not the only one suffering. Misaka says as Misaka continues."

"SHUT UP! You don't know what you're talking about! Stop talking like you know me, twerp! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"...We need to talk, Aleister."

"...Well, what brings you to this world, 2nd True Magician?"

**_ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR!_**

_When he looked up the road, he saw a girl who stood a short distance away above the small incline._

"**H-hallo!Mae aye helpu iyu?**"

"...I...I'm...hungry..."

_The Holy Grail War Begins..._

* * *

Chapter 5: Changes

* * *

Fuyuki Church, Fuyuki City; January 31

6: 26 PM

As the sky darkened, a shade of light was visible on top of the hill where a church was located.

It was dyed red and orange, as if the sun was setting behind the building.

In truth, the building considered to be holy was in the middle of burning down. The neutral ground for the Holy Grail War was decimated. Windows were shattered and the walls were covered in flames. As much as the residents wanted to retrieve their belongings which were still inside, they were more likely burned to ashes along with the construction.

As for its residents, they were nowhere near the burning building and were located a few meters away from the burning building. Two girls wore nun's habits, one in black and one in white. They were able to get away from the destruction and now faced its cause.

They couldn't determine the figure's appearance since the person cloaked itself with a black robe, the hood big enough to shadow the person's face. The person didn't move since his/her initial attack and the two girls could only observe the mysterious figure's movements.

**"..."**

"What do we do, Sister? I don't think the Shroud of Magdalene would work on this person. Then again, we really can't determine its gender." The white nun asked her companion to confirm their next move.

"Let's not risk it, Marie. I don't think we could take this person head-on, considering our fighting abilities. We need to escape and call the Church for protection." The black nun suggested, finalizing their plans.

"But back-up like that would take time! Also, I don't think that person would want to wait that long. It may just be waiting for us to move and slice us as we run!"

"In that case, we should call-"

As they whispered to each other, the mysterious figure made its move. A sword slid out of the figure's right sleeve as it sparked. It then charged at the two, not giving them time to finalize their plan.

"Sister! Watch out!"

In quick response, the white nun also made her move and pushed the black nun away, thus receiving the brunt of the attack. The diagonal slash landed on the white nun's back, pushing her a few feet away. Even though that was the case, the supposedly wounded girl stood up and faced the mysterious attacker with not a single trace of blood and tear from her robes. But she coughed blood from the blunt force she received as the figure jumped away from her, hinting that the hooded figure was surprised that the attack didn't do much damage as it expected.

"Marie!"

The black nun was about to approach her injured companion, but the white nun stopped her.

'I-I'm fine, Sister...*Cough*...I'll handle this and you go call for help. As long as I have this Walking Church, no harm would come to me that are below Pope-Class."

"But-"

"Just go!"

The white nun girl, Marie, insisted her companion to escape the premises. The black nun was doubtful, but complied once she saw the resolve the white nun had in her eyes.

The black nun ran and, when she looked back, saw that the mysterious figure didn't look her way, as if it was more interested with her sister who protected her.

Once the girl passed through the gate, the mysterious figure made its move and charged at the white nun, this time jumping and performing a forward somersault in mid-air. Marie responded with a quick side step that let her avoid the attack. The robed figure missed as he landed, the sparking blades dented the soil, and he then spun clockwise, slashing the girl on her right side. Again, no damage to the clothing, but the girl's contorted face of pain made it obvious that the attack reached her. Even then, Marie didn't back down and jumped back, this time a few meters further away from the mysterious attacker.

**"Analysis complete. Enemy Level threat rose from low to medium. Calculating possible countermeasures..."**

"That manner of speaking...?! Who are you?!"

The robotic way the figure spoke made Marie confirm that it was using some sort of high-end technology. Being someone from the Magic Side of the world, she only drew a few blanks regarding Science and its technology. And there is only one place in the world with such advanced machinery.

_'If that was the case, why would they issue this person to attack this particular church, in Fuyuki City of all places? Could it be related to_ **_that_**?"

**"Calculations complete. Initiating next action..."**

"!"

As much as she wanted to confirm this person's motive, she needed to survive from what it was about to do.

With the sword attached to its right arm, the robed assassin dashed as if it had boosters on its back. In response, the girl moved to the side, using the sleeves of her Walking Church to deflect the sword's horizontal slash. Shielding herself like a boxer, she endured every hits and slashes that the mysterious figure did. As the figure raised the sword up high, intent on breaking her turtle defense strategy, Marie made the move she had waited for to initiate. She took off her habit's veil which protected her head, revealing a long, silver hair underneath, and caught the sword that slashed down on her and wrapped it as she moved to the person's right.

"I hope you're Male under those robes!"

Inside her left sleeve, she pulled out with her right hand a long, red cloth. Before the figure could decipher her movements, she ran around, wrapping the person with it all over its body.

The red cloth she pulled out was the Shroud of Magdalene, a mystic code capable of binding men. Her sister, who left earlier, also had the same mystic code. Using this on her enemy, she silently prayed that her opponent was a man.

And so he was.

"Eh? So you really were a guy? *sigh* I really should have used the Shroud from the very beginning. Then again, your speed is something else. I had to wait for that moment when you slowed down, even for a little."

**"Obstruction to movements detected. Calculating countermeasures…Negative. No countermeasures formulated."**

"...I have no idea what you're saying..."

Relief appeared on Marie's face, but there was still a problem that needed to be concerned. The Shroud of Magdalene had the ability to bind men, but once harm was inflicted on the target while they were still bound, the red cloth would be rendered useless. In short, the two of them were in a sort of stalemate where one wrong move could determine the fate of the other.

Even though she wanted to knock this guy out and make him spit out information about his objective, she can't due to those conditions regarding her Mystic Code. The only thing she could do was wait for her sister, Caren, to arrive with help.

But fate was not so kind to her today.

In the blink of an eye, the bindings she made turned to tattered scrap, freeing her captive from her Shroud of Magdalene.

"…Eh?"

A few seconds of being stunned was all it took to make her realize how dangerous her situation became.

_'There were two intruders?!'_

Before she could react, Marie's neck got caught by the mysterious figure. The cold, metallic feeling she felt on her skin reminded her of a knight's gauntlet.

**"Capture Complete. Commencing phase 2…"**

Being choked to death by the mysterious figure, she saw in the corner of her eye another figure. Unlike the one who held her neck, the other intruder wore a business outfit; in his hands he held his weapon. Before she could take a good look at the weapon, her captor squeezed her neck, making her gasp for breath as she winced in pain.

"Gah!"

When the newcomer came near them, he pocketed his weapon, making sure to keep her from seeing it. He then spoke to his partner.

"To think that you're male, Rider, I did not expect that at all. Well, it was a good thing I was here to save you!"

**"You're participation was not needed in the first place, Assassin."**

"Hahahaha! Now that we have her, we should bring her back to our place. Our Masters are quite the impatient ones."

**"Affirmative."**

As she was about to pass out from the lack of air, Marie's thoughts were filled with panic and urgency.

She wanted to escape and survive this forsaken war. The church was considered to be the neutral grounds for the war, and yet these two Servants here were ordered to attack her and her sister, the current supervisor. From what she gathered with these two's conversation, she was their target. What were their Master's goals for doing so? Could it be-

_'This is bad...I'm starting to pass out...I can't let them...'_

And that was when her mind blacked out.

* * *

Fuyuki Church, Fuyuki City; January 31

6: 59 PM

"There's no one here."

"..."

When Caren Hortensia came back to the scene with her back-up, not a single sign of life was left. Exhaustion was present on her pale face, gasping for breath as she did the best she can to return to the devastated area. Instead, what they saw was pure destruction. Her silence was the result of seeing the surroundings.

But, unlike the burned down building, the surroundings received a different kind of destruction.

Soil was dug out; line after line of it was formed over the rocky ground, as if ploughed by an inexperienced farmer. Craters of around 3 feet deep were scattered all over the front yard where Caren last saw Marie as she fought to give her time.

This could be the result of the battle between her sister and the robed figure, but this very scene reminded her of events from a month ago. Unlike the one she saw in the past, the damage was more on a grand scale.

With that in mind, Caren stated her thoughts to her tomboyish companion that wore a formal, business suit.

"Bazett, she could be anywhere right now, looking for us. For her to be not here, something else must've happened."

"If that's the case, then I'll have Lancer scout the residential area."

"Isn't that on the other side of the bridge? Also, you didn't bring your Servant? That's reckless, if you ask me."

"Well, I left her to guard the place we currently stayed in. Besides, we trust in each other's skills, so I don't mind. Anyway, I'll be relaying the message to her now."

Moving a little away from the ashen gray-haired girl, Bazett cast a communication spell taught to her by her Servant. According to the Irish Mage, she summoned a Lancer who had adequate knowledge of Magic, considering that the class didn't excel much on that stat.

Not that it really mattered to the 15 year old nun. She wanted to prioritize the protection of her sister, Marie.

Caren, for one thing, wasn't naïve of her surroundings and the people around her. Much like all the past Holy Grail Wars, the supervisors were given a magic item that would automatically list down the true name of the Servant and their class once they got summoned.

When she saw the list the time she came to Fuyuki City a week ago, there were at least three Servants who were already summoned. But as of today, two new names and classes appeared in the roster, Rider and Assassin.

Before the destruction of the church, the robed figure was just any other visitor who would attend the church mass, except the person was too inconspicuous with its appearance as it sat on one of the pews.

At first she thought that it would be a Master who would register and participate for the Holy Grail War. After the mass ended, leaving only her, Marie and the mysterious figure, it stood up and walked up to the altar.

That was when the robed intruder started shooting all over the place.

Without her sister at her side, she would have been done for. That white nun's habit of hers was something else, withstanding almost any attacks that would come its way. Sadly, the Walking Church was only exclusive to Marie since, from what they told her, she was part of Necessarius, an organization that worked under the Anglican Church, before she joined her a month ago.

Marie was overprotective of Caren. It had always been like that ever since she came to her life. Without her, she wouldn't be here today. The only problem was that Marie's appetite alone would drain them of this month's allowance from the Church. There were also times when she would be selfish and reckless, as demonstrated earlier.

Cutting Caren off from her thoughts, the magenta haired Bazzett called out to her, her right hand touching the right side of her head.

"Caren, it's your lucky day. Lancer found a suspiciously cloaked figure a few meters from her position. Should we engage him?"

"…Could you ask Lancer if there was anybody else with that monster?"

"'Monster'?" Bazett wondered about the usage of the term, but she continued her conversation with her Servant. "Anyway, you see anyone else there, Lancer?"

_"No one else is with him. Suspiciously, the figure seems to be holding onto a white cloth. It resembles a nun's habit. It actually looks familiar to me for some reason. May I ask who we were looking for, Master?"_

"It's the supervisor's sister. They were separated when they were attacked by an unknown element. It could be another Servant. The reasons are still unknown but priority comes to the protection of the sister."

_"Understood. I will keep track of the possible enemy's movements here in Miyama."_

"Okay, Caren and I will catch up to you. Once you find our target for protection, please do whatever it takes to ensure her safety. We'll contact again you once we're in Miyama."

_"Affirmative."_

With that, Bazett cut off communications with her Servant as she lowered her arm. Having one goal in mind, she walked up to Caren to tell her of her partner's findings.

"It seems our culprit have your sister's belongings. Whatever that meant could be trouble. We have to find her, and fast."

"You don't have to tell me that, Bazett. As her sister, I'm supposed to be the most worried one here. Lead the way."

"Right, right."

With the Irish Mage leading the way to Marie, Caren could only hope and trust a higher being for her sister's safety.

As she was about to follow her companion, the black nun felt more exhausted than usual, wobbling for each step she took. Trying to regain her balance, she needed to act strong for the sake of finding her sister.

_'Please be safe, Marie.'_

Miyama as their destination, the two unlikely heroines went out of the church gates and began their search for the missing sibling.

* * *

Emiya Residence, Fuyuki City; January 31

7: 45 PM

"Geez! What's Shirou taking so long for?! He should have been here by now..."

"I-I'm sure he'll be her any minute now, Fujimura-sensei. We should just wait a little more..."

Taiga Fujimura rolled on the floor, irritated that the kid she takes care of, Shirou Emiya, hadn't come home from his part-time job. Sakura Matou was behind the kitchen counter, putting in the final touches for tonight's dinner.

All that was left was for the owner of the traditional-styled mansion to finally step inside his own house and have dinner with them.

Taiga Fujimura is Shirou Emiya's current guardian that had been visiting the household ever since he met her. Every time Kiritsugu, Shirou's father, would leave for one of his trips, she would be Shirou's acting guardian, although their roles always get to be the reverse. With her light-brown, shoulder-length hair accompanied with her signature yellow-striped blouse, she was the most hyperactive adult he had ever met in his life, maybe even all over Fuyuki. She taught English to the students of Homurabara Academy. Her students would call her "Taiga" as her nickname that, when pronounced, sounded like "Tiger" and she would even act like one at some times.

It's really hard to imagine that such a hyperactive, English teacher was the granddaughter of the head of a Yakuza family.

Fujimura rolling on the floor may be her way to hold in her hunger. Sadly, that proved to be ineffective as she slowly rolled and crept her way to where the purple haired girl was, carrying plates with their main dish and rice bowls for the three of them.

"Ne, Sakura? Can't we just eat first before Shirou comes in? I'm really starving~"

"Sensei, we should wait for Senpai! It's best if everyone can eat together at the same time!"

She almost dropped her load since the teacher sprung in front of her, but managed to put everything to balance. Sakura went around her and lightly placed their dinner on top of the dining table. Satisfied that everything was in order, she sat at her usual seat,the one near the kitchen, and at the same time keeping a good watch on the hungry tiger that was the drooling teacher to her right.

Sakura Matou is Shirou's fellow student who attends the same school as him, the Homurabara Academy. She is his underclassman and the younger sister of his classmate and friend, Shinji Matou. At often times, she would come to his home and cook breakfast and, if he came home late, dinner. She is a part of the Archery Club, the same club that Taiga Fujimura is a manager of.

"Can we-"

"No, Sensei."

"You didn't let me finish, Sakura!"

"Let's just put our faith in Senpai and wait for him, okay?"

"...Fine." The pouting tiger had been tamed for a short while. On her mind, she wished for Shirou to be by their side already so that she could have her most awaited dinner.

The TV on the other side of the room was on, showing the weather for the coming three days. After the weather report, news regarding Academy City was shown, explaining that some of its schools will have a Nationwide Field Trip all-around Japan.

"Hm? Speaking of Academy City, wasn't Kuzuki-Sensei transferred to one of city's schools?"

Sakura remembered the day it was announced that Homurabara's Ethics and History Teacher, Souichirou Kuzuki, was called by a representative from the well-known city to work for one of its schools. The reasons were vague since it was between the teacher and the representative, but it seems the male teacher accepted the offer.

It had been a month since he left Fuyuki City.

"Well, we haven't heard anything from him ever since he left…I wonder what he did so that he could enter that futuristic city. Must be nice!~"

"It could be that he is good in what he teaches?"

"And I'm not?! That's mean, Sakura! If that was the case, I should have been working in Academy City right now! Gah! Now I feel jealous!"

While they were having their conversation regarding the transferred teacher, the telephone rang, alerting the people in the household of an incoming call.

"I'll take it! Don't touch the food while I'm on the phone, Sensei!"

"I won't, I won't…Eventually…" Fujimura had a sneaky smile that the younger girl missed as she passed behind her on the way to the door.

Sakura volunteered and quickly walked out of the room, reaching the phone that was a few steps away from where she stepped out. Picking up the telephone's handset, she greets the caller.

"This is the Emiya Residence, How may I-… Eh? Senpai?...Ah, yes. Where are you right now?... Eh? I-is that so?...O-okay…Be careful then, Senpai…Good Night…"

With a feeling of dejection, Sakura walked back inside the dining/living room to see the English Teacher chomping down on their dinner. Not that it mattered now.

"Hm? *Gulp* Was that Shirou? What did he say? Is he on his way home?"

"Well..."

* * *

On the other side of the phone, Fuyuki City; January 31

7: 47 PM

_*Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ri-*_

_"This is the Emiya Residence, How may I-"_

"Hello, Sakura?"

_"... Eh? Senpai?"_

"Is Fuji-nee there with you?"

"Ah, yes. Where are you right now?"

"Okay, could you tell her that I'll be home late tonight? Something important came up."

_"... Eh? I-is that so?"_

"Yeah. Sorry...I won't be able to eat dinner with you guys. Just leave some for me."

_"...O-okay..."_

"That's all. Anyway, bye."

_"...Be careful then, Senpai…Good Night…"_

"Same goes for you, Sakura."

_*beep*...*beep*...*beep*...*beep*..._

"...Now then..."

Shirou Emiya returned the handset of the phone from the booth he used and left to see the condition of the girl he "partially" saved.

By partially saved, he meant from hunger.

At that moment, after the girl passed out in front of him, he carried her all the way to the children's park near the shopping district, since it was near. There, he placed her on the bench and went to the vending machine that sold light snacks. He bought a chocolate bar for her to see how the girl would respond.

In a flash, the sweet candy disappeared from his hand as soon as he reached her, seeing the girl munching on the delectably diabetic provision. Amazed, he realized another reason it was the best decision not to bring the girl home.

In his mind flashed two options: 1) Bring her home to help her and feed her or 2) Bring her to the park and feed her there. Those were really absurd choices, like that one show he watched that late at night about a boy whose life choices was dictated by God or something. The setting really didn't matter, but the deciding factor was the outfit the silver-haired girl wore.

She had on her form a black dress that lacked a skirt. Stockings covered her thin legs as she hugged them together while eating the candy bar he bought for her. Seductive would have been the right term, but the girl was lacking in the frontal assault. Growing, but not enough to-

_"Nevermind that! Clean thoughts, Emiya, clean thoughts! Also, I'll be treated as a sex offender if I'm with her!"_

If he did bring her home while she wore that outfit, he would be questioned non-stop by Fuji-nee and Sakura and, worst case scenario, he would be blamed for whatever happened to her and the two would call the police. That was illogical, but it could happen. Then he thought that the wardrobe malfunction could not have been intentional.

It could have been that she was attacked and the skirt got stolen, but she was able to escape from the assaulter and found him for help. It was then at that point that she got hungry and collapsed in front of him...Wait, did that made even more sense?

_"Something's definitely wrong with that scenario...Better ask the person herself to clear things up."_

Sensing the boy's stare, the girl looked up to him with her emerald eyes. She then looked back and forth between him and the chocolate she indulged herself with and swallowed. Shirou at least understood this gesture, but waited for the girl to finalize her thoughts. She then held the bite-marked candy to the boy, as if giving it to him.

""You want some? You've been staring at me like a puppy begging for food."

"Don't worry, I'm not hungry. But, you do know chocolates are poisonous to dogs, right?"

"Eh? Really? If that was the case..." The girl briefly looked down and faced the boy again, a rather mischievous smile curled on her lips. "You got turned on or something just by seeing me?"

"!?"

Shirou was frozen solid, flustered from what the girl in front of him said. Hearing an innocent-looking girl casually say something like that broke his image of her even further. That would mean the design flaw of the costume was intentional and she wore it on purpose.

"W-what's with you all of a sudden, saying stuff like that?! Aren't you a bit shamed, little girl?!"

"You called me little girl just now, did you?"

Thanks to what he said, Shirou can see a pissed-off expression coming from her. It was out of instinct, but he honestly said it. He just insulted the girl's physique. This was not how the talk was supposed to go. He needed to divert the topic to what he really intended it to be.

"First things first, before things get out of hand: What happened? Are you lost or something?"

"So you're starting to treat me like a lost child now, are you?"

"Could you just let go of that, please?"

He started to doubt himself, helping this girl, but what can he do? She would be in trouble just by wearing such lewd outfit. He brought her to the park for the purpose of not letting others see her as she is now. Also, she passed out from hunger and needed food, so he had to give her something to replenish her energy. Finally, she looked distressed, thus the lost girl impression.

"So, why did you bring me here, Mr. Pervert?"

"Seriously? You wanna continue with that topic of conversation?"

"You want to?"

"Of course not...*sigh*...Could you just listen and let me explain myself first?"

He sat beside her, feeling tired from just standing in front of her and retorting to her insults earlier. Of course the girl moved away from him, suspicious of his actions. Her intent stare only confirmed that she's still suspicious of him.

"..."

"...Fine, I'll move a little farther...So, to begin..."

Shirou then told her how she saw him and that she passed out afterwards, bringing her to the park, and giving her food to temporarily satiate her hunger. He tried to be as detailed as possible, to the point that his explanation became longer than he expected to be.

"Now, I want to know why you are wearing that skimpy outfit. It's really dangerous to go out like that in the first place, especially at night. Second, you looked troubled when I saw you. Isn't that why you came to me? To ask for help?"

Intently looking at him, she absorbed everything that the boy told to her. She looked serious but as he explained, little by little, her serious exterior faded, as if she realized something she shouldn't have. After finishing his speech, the girl stood and walked a few inches away from him. He couldn't see her face, but she only said a few, simple words before turning back to him.

"So that's what happened."

After that, she turned around with a soft yet stern expression on her face.

Worry and regret, with a mix of seriousness. That was how Shirou read it.

"...I'm sorry to have made you worried. Also, it is my mistake to have made you, a normal person, become a part of **_this_**. This is my problem and I alone should solve it. You should go home now and forget this meeting. It should have never happened."

Something about the girl said confused him. She looked like she was in trouble when he first saw her, but now she said that doesn't need the help anymore? Also...

"Eh? What do you mean? Did you just call me a normal person?"

"It would be better if you stay away from me now. You're life will be in danger if you stay here with me just because you want to help!"

"Again, what do you mean? What's going on?"

"Just-!"

The girl in front of him was supposed to say something else, but her forgiving expression suddenly changed into that of an alarmed state, as if she sensed something.

That was when a mysterious object fell in front of the two, separating Shirou and the silver-haired girl. A closer look and Shirou identified it as someone wearing a really long robe that hid its figure, making it impossible to identify the entity's true appearance. Shirou stood up from the bench that he sat on and glared daggers at the newcomer. He was confused as to what was happening in front of him.

"You really should have left, Mr. Pervert."

"As much as I want to retort to your name-calling, something outrageous is happening in front of my eyes! What the heck's going on?!"

As he witnessed these events, Shirou Emiya still insisted that his normal life could return.

But fate was not so kind to him today.

Right before his very eyes, he could never hide the fact that the supernatural existed in this world, and he knew that since ten years ago.

With that, the normal life he lived in was just an illusion waiting to be broken by the first occurrence of the change known as the silver haired girl he tried to save that night.

* * *

**_As the night drew closer..._**

**_More changes will occur..._**

**_This is just the beginning..._**

**_Of a tale being rewritten..._**

**_...To Be Continued..._**

**_Time Remaining: -2D 6H 59M 03S_**

* * *

Welcome, honored guests who gave a small bit of their time to read this fic of mine,

Continuing from where Chapter 4 Epilogue left off, we finally get to see the Servants summoned for the Holy Grail War.

This chapter could give you guys possible hints on who became Rider, Lancer, and Assassin. To be honest, the Rider Class was the one I had trouble deciding on the most since we have a few characters on TAMNI who could fit the role. With some suggestions here and there, I finally decided who it would be.

As the chapter title had indicated, a lot of things were changed. It's up to you guys to point it out yourselves, as they were pretty obvious. if you still can't find it, read the source materials!

...Anyway, at this point of the story, things will get really confusing to write, as I felt like my knowledge of Nasuverse became lacking lately. A lot of discrepancies could be found throughout this fic, so please point them out. Thanks for ZidanReign for pointing some things out for me and giving me an eye opener.

See you guys on the next update! Remember to R&amp;R!

PS: Realizing it now, removing the recall segment would lower the word count, making this a really short chapter...Oh well...


End file.
